


The Soul Thief

by Valk1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emma G!P, F/F, Heartbreak, Hell, Horror, Humour, Love, Magic Cock, Paranormal, Possession, Queen of sass, Ritual, Sex Magic, Smut, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen Marriage, Unwanted Sexual advances of the demon kind, Violence, lesbian love, magic pregnancy, mentions of past sexual abuse, one true love, smutty epilogue, unwanted labour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 84,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valk1/pseuds/Valk1
Summary: Please be aware that this Fic is a sequel to Has Anybody Ever Told You. I do recommend that you read it first but I will Leave that up to you.Now free of past relationships and very much enjoying their new found love and family. Regina and Emma are about to be thrown into a nightmare that neither of them ever see coming.





	1. Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Due to a major fuck up on my part I accidentally deleted The Soul Thief along with all my wonderful comments Kudos and support. I am so gutted!
> 
> On the bright side I have it backed up and will post a few chapters a day until we are back to where it left off.
> 
> So sorry for any inconvenience.
> 
> Valk1

Prologue

 

It danced around the six like a kite fighting against the wind weaving in and out of them hissing and spitting its malevolence. Not one of them dared to raise their hooded heads for it foretold instant death to the conjurers to gaze upon the conjured so instead they continued their chant.

All of the six except for one never truly believed their time would ever come despite the predictions of the ancient scrolls. But the one that had believed had remained strong and devoted throughout all the years that they had waited until a sign was given and now their time was here.

The chanting grew louder and more sinister whilst the flames of the candles that circled them fought to stay alight. A figure stepped forward into the centre removing a photo from the robe it wore. the shadow seemed to still like it was waiting and it was.

The figure bent and used a now still flame to ignite the picture and set it down before it went up in smoke and quickly returned to there place to watch it burn.

The shadow screeched in delight and seemed to take on a more solid form but it wasn’t to last. That would come in time. The photo began to curl and crackle and pop and all the six smiled under their hoods as the face of the Evil Queen melted until it was no more.

 

CHAPTER 1

Revelations

“Let me get this straight, you have been throwing up every morning for the last week and a half and Swan hasn’t noticed this?”

Zelena placed a steaming mug of god only knew what in front of her pale looking sister before taking a seat opposite her.

Regina swallowed back the bile that rose in her throat as a foul smell hit her nostrils.

“There are only two things that coaxes Emma Swan out of bed in the morning and that’s my cleavage or food. What the hell is in this anyway? It smells like death!”

She asked pushing the mug away from her in disgust.

The redhead chuckled and pushed the concoction back towards her sister defiantly.

“I admit that it tastes like shit but it will stop the sickness. I drank it for the first three months of my pregnancy and your better off not knowing how it’s made, it’s an age old recipe from Oz”

Regina shook her head and groaned before picking up the mug gingerly and forcing herself to take a sip.

“It’s made of those annoying little munchkins isn’t it?”

Zelena laughed and shook her head.

“Close but no. Stop making a fuss and drink it whilst it’s warm. So are you planning on telling your sexy Saviour that she’s magically knocked you up or what?”

Realising that she was actually starting to feel a little better the Mayor sighed deeply.

“I can’t be pregnant Zelena so there’s nothing to tell Emma”

“Bullshit! And what’s more little sis you know it. I don’t understand you Regina you have all you ever wanted. You have your Saviour, your son and a new addition on the way so what is really going on in that head of yours?”

The Mayor swallowed back the lump that formed in her throat but couldn’t stop the sting of tears that flooded her eyes.

“I don’t want to talk about it”

She took one last swallow of the vile brew then rose to her feet.

“I need to get to work”

Zelena shook her head exasperated then stood to see the distressed brunette out.

“I will make you a batch of my brew and bring it over later, your sickness isn’t going to go away and neither is this baby inside of you. Maybe you should also cover up that cleavage of yours for the time being after all by the sounds of it they are the cause of your latest dilemma”

Regina pulled on her leather jacket. She knew Zelena was right but rolled her eyes regardless.

“And talk to Emma sis she deserves to know”

Zelena ignored the death glare she received as she opened the door.

“I will when I’m ready so until then keep your mouth shut”

Regina squeezed her sisters hand as she passed her, she didn’t feel as sick but her anxiety levels were through the roof.

 

“So how are things going with Dorothy?”

Emma asked as she stood at the counter at Granny’s waiting for her friend to finish preparing her order.

Ruby sighed wistfully as her thoughts settled on her girlfriend making her smile.

“She's amazing and so fucking hot in the sack”

She leaned over the counter resting her hand on Swans upper arm not wanting to be overheard.

“She does this thing with her tongue damn near had me howling!”

 

In a world of her own the Mayor entered the diner her eyes immediately falling on the Sheriff who was laughing at something the leggy waitress was whispering into her ear. Instantly pissed she stomped over to the two woman making her presence known by slamming her purse down on the counter.

Red jumped back in surprise grabbing her thudding heart.

“Christ Regina you scared the crap out of me!”

“Hey sweetheart just waiting for the food. I thought we were having lunch at your office?”

Emma went to slip her arm around her love but was quickly shrugged off.

“Oh did you think you would enjoy the waitress whilst you waited?”

Regina snapped glaring at the brunette who's gum chewing stopped suddenly.

“What? Wait a minute you can't think that we? Eww gross Madame Mayor”

Swan pulled a face as Regina leaned over the counter pointing an accusing finger a an extremely nervous Ruby.

“Keep your claws off of my woman wolf! You have been warned”

“What? Shit Regina that's totally uncalled for. Red was telling me about her night of douborcry with Dorothy”

Clearly speaking was the wrong thing to do as dark angry dark eyes were now glaring at her. 

“I'm going back to work I will see you later Miss Swan!”

And with that the Mayor grabbed her purse and stormed back out of the diner slamming the door behind her.

“What the fuck crawled up her ass? I thought I was a goner for a second”

Emma shook her head equally as confused.

“No idea but I'm going to find out, be back in a bit”

Regina was almost to her car when she heard her name called but regardless she picked up her pace not wanting a confrontation with Emma especially as it was all her own doing.

“What the hell was that all about? Ruby didn't deserve that! And Miss Swan? Really Regina?”

Emma snapped grabbing the brunette by the arm and turning her around to face her.

“Maybe I don't appreciate watching my soulmate flirting with that...that flea ridden mutt”

The Mayor snapped back already well aware of how ridiculous she was being, she needed to tell her love the truth but now wasn't the time stood in the middle of the street fighting.

The Sheriff laughed loudly and shook her head closing the gap between them.

“You're beautiful when you're jealous sweetheart but for the record I wasn't flirting with Red, that's just weird”

She teased knowing she was pushing her luck with her touchy girlfriend and the fire that burned behind her dark eyes proved her right as she attempted to pull her into her arms.

“Will you just stop! I'm sick of you suffocating me. I feel like I can't breath”

The second the words left her lips she regretted them and reached out to grab the Sheriff's hand but met with thin air when she abruptly took a few steps away from her.

“What the fuck Regina! Seriously?”

Swans heart sank in her chest as the words were spat at her and tried her hardest to keep her tears at bay.

“Fine! Take all the space you need Madame Mayor that's fine by me”

“Emma I'm sorry I didn't mean it”

Hot tears filled Regina's eyes as she cursed herself seeing the hurt expression on Emma’s face before she turned sharply on her heels and stormed off back towards granny's.

“Shit!”

Regina pulled open her car door and got in slamming it behind her, the last thing she had wanted to do was upset her soulmate and she hated herself for it, she slammed her hands angrily against the steering wheel as tears splashed down her face. 

Why was she incapable of just telling her what was going on? Why was she scared? She loved the very bones of Emma and she should be ecstatic about this new chapter of their lives, instead she was terrified and that just made her crazy mad.

 

Regina sat staring at her phone getting angrier by the second. Emma had so far ignored all her messages and now her phone was switched off helping her to reach near boiling point, she glanced at her watch for the hundredth time it was almost 9pm and she had just about had enough.

“Henry I'm going to get your mother. I won't be long”

She shouted up the stairs as she pulled on her jacket and grabbed her car keys from the bowl.

“Ok mom love you”

This made her smile for the first time that day as her son came running down the staircase.

“Is ma ok? She never misses dinner”

He asked knowing something wasn't right with the Mayor. He was sure she had been crying when he came home from school.

“Everything's fine darling she just had to work late. I will lock the house up, call me if you need anything ok?”

Henry nodded already making his way back upstairs to return to his xbox.

The Mayor's first stop was Granny’s only to find it full of drunken dwarves and no  
sign of her soulmate. She had no luck at the Rabbit Hole either which left only one place to look and that was at the docks.

 

Regina sighed deeply as she sat down next to Swan on the bench that she was occupying and followed her gaze out to the calm water, she could feel how upset she still was and it made her feel like shit.

“I've been all over town looking for yo., I should have known you would be here”

They sat in silence for a few more minutes both hating the awkwardness now surrounding them until finally the blonde spoke.

“Well as I suffocate you so much I would have thought you would be glad I didn't come home”

The Mayor flinched at her lovers bitter words knowing she deserved the cold shoulder but it didn't make it hurt any less.

“I didn't mean it darling. I don't even know why I said it I am so sorry”

She reached out to take her hand but the Sheriff was on her feet before she could.

“Go home Regina, go and have your space you need so much”

Emma felt tears sting her eyes as she jammed her hands into her pockets still refusing to make eye contact.

“I'm pregnant!”

The Former Queen swallowed hard as she stood up wrapping her arms around herself, her heart thudding so hard she was sure it could be heard as suddenly wide shocked green eyes were staring back at her.

“Y...you're pregnant? With our kid?”

Emma stammered taking an unsteady step towards the brunette who rolled her eyes skyward.

“Well there's a fifty fifty chance that it could be Leroy's but..”

Before Regina could finish she was gathered up into strong arms and spun around.

“Holy shit babe that's fucking amazing”

The blonde's grin split her face in two as she finally put her love down to get a good look at her and frowned at the sight of tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Wait! your not happy about this?”

Her words made the Mayor cry harder.

“Of course I'm happy about it I...I...you have made all my wildest dreams come true Emma but….I'm scared, so scared”

Regina sobbed into the blonde's chest holding onto her for dear life, far to choked to be able to explain herself any further.

“Let me take you home sweetheart”

Swan frowned when the brunette looked up at her the fear in her eyes evident.

“I love you so much Emma I'm so sorry I hurt you, I wanted to tell you today and then I saw Miss Lucas..”

“Ssssh Ssssh it's ok baby it's ok. It all makes sense now and I love you too”

Emma whispered leaning down to kiss away her tears.

“Come on”

She wrapped an arm around the Mayor as they began to head for the merc.

“If our kids born a dwarf Regina I want a divorce and that’s before we have even got married”

Regina through her head back and laughed slapping her maybe future wife playfully, no one could put her at ease and make her feel like her Saviour did.

“Your such an idiot, my beautiful idiot!”

 

As soon as Regina turned off the bedside lamp and slipped into bed she was pulled into Swans arms, the safest place in the world to her and she revelled in it.

“Talk to me sweetheart, why are you scared?”

Emma kissed the dark head resting against her chest as she ran her fingers lovingly up and down her back waiting for her answer.

Letting out a deep breath the Mayor began to speak.

“What if that stupid potion I drank back in the Enchanted Forest effects the pregnancy Emma? What if it somehow hurts our baby? And if it doesn't and she is born healthy what happens when she grows up to find out who her mother really is? She will hate me! Just like Henry did”

Emma felt her loves frantic tears soak into her shirt and couldn't stop her own from forming in her eyes.

“Ok for one doesn't true loves kiss break all curses?”

Regina nodded slowly as she cuddled closer into her soulmate needing to feel her as close as possible.

“Right so that means your potion is void and will not affect our kid in any way right? It can't hurt her and besides that you're already pregnant proving the curse is broken and for the record Henry never ever hated you”

Emma's fingers continued to stroke and sooth as once again her love nodded in agreement.

“As for our new addition hating you baby that will be impossible because you're going to love our kid so unconditionally and be the best damn mother that the thought will never ever cross her mind, she will absolutely adore you just like I do and our son does and as for your past and mine for that matter we will deal with that together when the time comes”

Regina finally lifted her head up to be met with the most beautiful smile that made her heart melt all over again.

“Do you really think that?”

Swan nodded then drew her love to her and cupped her face in her hands before kissing her tenderly.

“You are the most attentive thoughtful loving woman I have ever met in my life Regina Mills and I for one and Henry and this little one..”

She dropped her hand to lay it over her lover's flat stomach gently.

“We are so fucking lucky to have you sweetheart ,we love you so much”

Regina raised an eyebrow then smirked.

“If our daughter's first word is ‘fuck’ Sheriff Swan I'm divorcing you before we are even married”

Chucking Swan rolled her lover on to her back and began to place loving kisses all over her face before suddenly stopping and looking into dark brown orbs with a confused look on her face.

“Wait! How do you know we are having a girl? And how the fuck did I get you pregnant?”

The brunette shook her head feigning annoyance.

“Really Swan? You're the Saviour with extremely powerful magic and yet you are asking me these questions? Did you learn nothing from our studies?”

Emma grinned as her hand found its way under her soulmates oversized night shirt and began to explore her soft skin.

“Come on babe you know I prefer the hands on approach”

Regina's breath caught in her throat as her love’s touch woke all her senses.

“Firstly”

She murmured wrapping her legs around the Sheriffs waist.

“I think it was Christmas morning  
do you remember that morning Sheriff?” 

Swan groaned as the brunettes hands palmed her ass through her shorts and her hot breath caressed her ear, just the thought making her stomach do flips.

“Mmmmm I remember every little detail love”

She admitted smiling wistfully as she buried her face in her throat bathing it in open mouthed kisses.

Regina moaned tightening her hold on perfect ass cheeks and pulling the blonde tighter into her body.

“Sometimes when true love's reach a point of such intimacy and their bond is ever strong it can create a true love baby especially if both parties are powerful magic wielders like we are”

Emma kissed her way back to awaiting lips and sighed deeply.

“Are we really having a baby sweetheart? Tell me this isn't some amazing dream and I'm going to wake up any minute now”

Tears welled up in the former Queens eyes as she bit down on her bottom lip and nodded finally allowing the excitement to grow within her.

“Well I did four of those tests this evening and all of them were positive, so yes my love we are really having a baby”

Emma's lip trembled as she tucked a lock of dark hair behind a perfect ear.

“I love you so fucking much Regina so much, you're my everything you know that right? We should make an appointment with Whale just to triple check don't you think?”

Regina's nose wrinkled in disgust at the mention of the questionable doctor.

“I'm not letting that moron anywhere near my vagina Swan and I'm quite frankly surprised you would suggest such a thing”

Emma laughed but had to nod her head in agreement, that guy was certainly creepy.

“Well now you put it like that I don't want him anywhere near your vagina either in fact..”

Smirking she run her hand down her soulmates body before cupping her gently between her thighs, the small gasp that left the brunettes mouth made her instantly wet.

“I'm pretty sure that when we shared true loves kiss that gave me me full custody of this bad girl”

She squeezed her sex gently for emphasis causing a giggle to escape the Mayor's lips.

“Bad girl? Really Swan?”

Regina teased rolling her eyes playfully and shaking her head as her Saviours fingers lifted up her nightshirt before her mouth bathed her torso in loving kisses.

“Well she certainly brings out the bad in me Madame Mayor”

Regina chuckled at the murmured words and lost her fingers in blonde as very talented lips made their descent and very soon so did her underwear.


	2. Rapture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelena comes to Regina’s morning sickness rescue once again and the happy couple get use to the fact that they are having a baby.

CHAPTER 2

Rapture

“God damn! what is that smell?”

Swan covered her mouth and nose as she entered the kitchen to find Zelena stood at the stove stirring a bubbling pot of hell whilst Henry sat at the counter shovelling cereal into his mouth.

“Good morning to you too Saviour”

Zelena flashed a bright smile over her shoulder before turning back to stir her concoction.

“Whilst you and my sister have been trying your very hardest to get your bed to come crashing through the ceiling I have been hard at work. A cup of tea wouldn’t go amiss!”

Emma chuckled as she passed her grossed out looking son and ruffled his hair then hit the switch on the kettle to start it boiling.

“Where’s Robin?”

The redhead turned to look at the Sheriff folding her arms across her ample chest, something that seemed to run in the Mills family.

“She’s asleep in the lounge. I hope you have left Regina able to walk?”

Swan grinned and choose to ignore her son gagging into the bowl in front of him and ran her hand through her tangled mess of hair.

“She will be down soon. She’s probably working up the courage to drink that shi..”

“Before you slander my miracle sickness cure Swan you really should think about thanking me for it. This morning sickness malarkey is entirely your fault and you are the sole reason that my sister is having to stick her head down the toilet bowl! Constant throwing up isn’t going to get you laid every morning now is it?”

‘Ok so she has a point’

Emma thought nodding in agreement then suddenly remembered that her son was sat listening to every word they were saying.

“Is mom sick?”

Green eyes widened in shock and Swans first though was that Regina was going to kill her. They had planned to break their news together.

“Just a touch of stomach flu kid nothing to worry about”

Henry raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side reminding the Sheriff very much of her love. But before he could say a word Regina came into the kitchen looking as pale as a glass of milk.

“Hey babe look who’s here”

Emma shot Zelena a don’t say a word glare and made her way over to the Mayor.

“Why don’t you go back to bed sweetheart? You don’t look so good”

Regina shook her head managing a small smile as her stomach continued to do somersaults.

“I’m fine or I will be when I have had some of Zelena’s concoction”

The witch grinned at this as she switched of the stove and began to ladle some of the liquid into a mug.

“I’m glad someone appreciates my efforts. Poppet would you mind checking on your cousin for me? she will be awake soon demanding to be fed”

She ruffled Henry’s hair as she passed him then handed her sister the steaming mug.

“Drink up Sis”

Swan kissed her soulmates cheek as she grimaced but nevertheless she took a deep breath and began to drink.

“What is in it anyway? Or dare I ask?”

Zelena chuckled, there was a wicked glint in her eyes that made the blonde regret her question.

“I could tell you Sheriff but then I would be forced to end your life and I don’t think Regina would want that”

The Mayor had almost finished the drink and put down the mug, already the colour had come back into her cheeks.

“The fact that I am throwing up every morning because of Emma I might just let you”

She laughed at the frown that wrinkled her lover’s brow.

“Hey it’s not my fault entirely. I didn’t know that using a magic coc….”

“Way too much information Sheriff Swan!Dear gods how am I ever going to remove that image from my mind?”

Zelena shook her head her expression one of disgust as she made a quick exit out of the kitchen leaving the soulmates smirking at one another.

“Well at least now I know all we have to do is mention our sex life to get rid of my sister”

Regina teased almost feeling like herself now that the brew had worked its magic. She still couldn’t believe that she was with child perhaps it wouldn’t really sink in until she started to show.

“I think we need to tell Henry babe, he thinks you have stomach flu, it didn’t feel good lying to him”

Emma wrapped her arms around the former Queen when she frowned and kissed her temple.

“Hey don’t look so worried Henry is going to be so happy I just know it”

“Happy about what?”

“Shit!”

Regina rolled her eyes at her Saviour then pulled away from her and turned to face their son.

“Darling come and sit down, your mother and I have something that we need to discuss with you”

The boy did as he was asked eyeing both his parents suspiciously as he did.

“What’s going on? You two have been acting weirder than usual the last few days!”

“Rude!”

Swan shot back ignoring the slap on the arm she received from a nervous Regina as she leant over the counter to tickle her squirming son

“Ma knock it off and tell me what’s going on”

Emma chuckled then sobered as she glanced at her lover who looked worried sick and more sick they could do without.

“Ok well the thing is that well your mom… actually wait no I seemed to have got your mom...erm...”

Swan scratched her head trying desperately to find the right words.

“Well kid it’s like this you know what you have been learning in sex ed at school about how adults…”

“Oh for god's sake Emma he isn’t five! Henry darling I am pregnant your going to be a big brother”

The Mayor elbowed her soulmate making her yelp and made her way around the counter to take a seat next to their son.

A mortified Henry let out a relieved breath and shook his head at Emma before a huge grin spread across his face.

“Mom that’s awesome”

He said wrapping his arms around his brunette mother to give her a squeeze.

“I know you have always wanted a baby of your own”

A rush of tears stung the former Queen’s eyes as she pulled back from the boy in her arms and gently cupped his face in both of her hands.

“Henry! my darling Henry you are my own child you are and will always be my little prince”

She wiped away the stray tears that fell down his cheeks not caring about her own.

“I love you so much and having this baby will never change that or replace you. It just means that our little family in nine months time will have a new member one who is just going to adore her big brother”

Henry smiled and nodded his reply. In truth he really liked the idea of not being an only child anymore.

“I love you too mom and I am really happy for you both”

Swan joined her family wrapping her arms around them both and getting in on the family love fest.

“Hey moms I have learned enough in class to know that two woman can’t get pregnant so how did you…”

Green and brown eyes looked at each other and opened wide.

“Take it from me poppet you really don’t want to know, it will fry your brain”

For once both Regina and Emma were thankful for Zelena's timing, neither of them were willing to answer that particular question.

“Was it something to do with the fact that you two are true loves?”

Henry persisted ignoring his aunt's advice as his inquisitive mind tried to solve the mystery.

Swan chuckled and planted a kiss on his cheek before heading over to the kettle to switch it back on.

“Exactly that kid we all know how powerful true love is just ask your grandparents, actually don’t ask them just yet we haven’t told them about the baby”

Zelena handed Robin over to her sister who happily took the sleepy bundle in her arms and stroked her cheek.

“Ooh can I be there when you tell Snow? I can just see her face now”

The witch chuckled at the smirk that lifted her sisters lips and passed over the magically warmed up bottle.

Swan stood watching her soulmate transfixed, she looked so comfortable with Robin in her arms so natural. Zelena's constant chatter seemed to fade into the background as her heart swelled in her chest to double its size. In nine months time it would be their baby that her Queen would be fussing over, the feelings that brought forward were indescribable.

“It suits her doesn’t it?”

Emma blinked a few times as the witch nudged her out of the way and begun to make her tea.

“Yeah it really does”

Her voice was thick with emotion but she didn’t care even when the redhead rolled her eyes playfully.

“Make the most of your sexapades Swan meat because once that baby is born my sister won’t be in any hurry to let you anywhere near her vagina”

The Sheriffs head whipped to the side to stare at the witch in disbelief.

“You didn’t just say that? And for your information it’s not only me that can’t keep my hands to myself. Your sister can’t get enough either”

Zelena smirked before taking a sip of her tea and sighed in satisfaction.

“Does this mean that you will be making an honest woman of my sister Sheriff? It wouldn’t do for a Queen to live in sin now would it?”

Emma gazed at her soulmate but she heard every word the witch said. She hadn’t even given marriage a thought since Christmas and the whole misunderstanding with the eternity ring, she didn’t even know Regina’s feelings on the subject other than she despised her first husband and rightly so.

“I would marry her in a heartbeat Zelena. I’m not so sure she feels the same way. Has she mentioned it to you?”

She continued to watch the former Queen who was chatting with their son in between cooing over the gurgling baby in her arms. 

Zelena shook her head and smiled.

“She hasn’t but Regina is old fashioned like that and I believe she would want to do this properly but that is for you to decide but my advice Swan is don’t leave it too long. It’s been an age since we had a good wedding”

Swan was still deep in thought ten minutes later when she felt arms encircle her waist and the hot breath of her soulmate on her ear.

“Darling are you ok? Where did you go?”

Regina smiled when the blonde turned in her arms and drew her in close before kissing her softly.

“I was just thinking about how much I love our family, how much I love you”

Swan answered before bringing their lips back together.

“I never dreamed I would ever be this fucking happy Regina and it’s all because of you”

The Mayor swallowed back the lump that formed in her throat and reached up a hand to stroke her soulmates beautiful face.

“I know that feeling well my darling. You have given me everything”

With her free hand she took a hold of her loves and placed it over her stomach.

“I still can’t quite believe that there’s a baby, our baby growing inside of me”

Swan grinned it was all starting to feel so real now, they were having a baby! Together they had created a child from true love alone, shit didn’t get any better than that.

“Me either babe it’s mind blowing I still feel like I am in the best dream”

Regina chuckled then kissed her soulmate deeply before pulling away with a smirk forming on her lips.

“This is no dream Sheriff, do I have to take you back to our bed to prove that I am very real?”

Emma pretended to think about the posed question then grinned.

“I think that’s an awesome idea, now's good with me, you?”

The Mayor chuckled as she reached up and slipped her arms around her Saviours neck.

“Your insatiable Sheriff Swan but you do make a tempting offer”

Swan lowered her mouth to her soulmates neck knowing it was a sweet spot and always had the right effect.

“But I do have a town to run and I don’t pay you to seduce the Mayor of Storybrooke”

Despite her words Regina moaned and slipped her hands beneath her soulmates shirt needing to feel her soft toned skin as those talented lips continued their assault. 

They had made love no sooner had they opened their eyes that morning and regardless of three toe curling orgasms she was still instantly wet by her Sheriff's touch and was debating whether or not to just drag her back upstairs and bury her face between her thighs when they were suddenly interrupted.

“Would you two put each other down there are children present and a witch that currently isn’t getting any”

Zelena grimaced as she washed out her cup then placed it in the dishwasher.

“Maybe it’s about time you did something about that sis there must be someone in this town that you like?”

Regina let her arms drop from around the Sheriffs neck and turned to face the redhead.

“Your kidding me right? Most if not all of this town's inhabitants would happily see me burn. I don’t need another person to make me happy I am quite content with my daughter and my family despite how revolting you have both become”

Emma rolled her eyes as she made her way over to the fridge.

“That’s not true Zee it’s only the dwarves that have it in for you and we all know why that is right?”

She chuckled as she rummaged through the refrigerator then reappeared with eggs and bacon in her arms which Regina promptly retrieved from her with a smile.

“How many times Swan that was an accident! I didn’t deliberately try to run those damn midgets down. It’s hardly my fault that I didn’t see them is it? Besides Robin was testing out her lungs that morning so if you want to blame anyone then blame her she distracted me”

Regina shook her head smirking as she made a start on breakfast enjoying their banter. 

“So come on Zelena you must have your eye on someone? I know we have no underworld gods but we have plenty of fairies right? Or how about Archie? He could do with a good woman”

The redhead screwed her face up in disgust and flipped Emma the bird.

“Your revolting! that weasel of a man wouldn’t last five minutes in the sack with me and as for fairies I will leave the women to you two thank you very much”

“Hey don’t knock what you haven’t tried right babe?”

The Mayor was busy buttering a plate full of toast when her soulmate spoke.

“Right darling”

She answered smirking at her soulmate before turning back to the stove to start scrambling the eggs.

“Can one of you pour some orange juice please and if you want coffee get the pot on the go, breakfast is almost done”

“On it babe”

Emma returned to the fridge to pull out a large carton of juice whilst Zelena retrieved glasses from a cupboard.

“I can’t say that I have ever been attracted to another woman I mean don’t get me wrong I appreciate a woman’s beauty of course but I have never felt anything in a sexual way. Did you like other woman before your stud here Regina?”

The Mayor chuckled as she plated up the food and winked at a grinning Swan.

“I may have dabbled back in the Enchanted Forest but I have only ever had feelings for Emma”

Zelena rolled her eyes as she made coffee for the Sheriff whilst brewing tea for Regina and herself.

“I’m not asking about bloody feelings I’m talking about sex with women. How about you Swan meat? Did you delve into the dark side before shagging my sister?”

Swan met her soulmates gaze and shook her head laughing at the redheads choice of words.

“I did yes, in fact i have always preferred women…”

She paused at the raised eyebrow she received and the not so amused half smile from Regina and quickly continued.

“But there’s never been anyone like Regina and there never will be and that my friend is because of love and the best fucking sex I have ever had in my life!”

“Swan be quiet and eat your breakfast before it gets cold”

Regina kissed Emma’s blonde head and squeezed her shoulder as she put down a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her.

“I’m just saying that a woman may be exactly what Zelena needs”

The redhead rolled her eyes as she poured their drinks then joined them at the breakfast counter.

“Right now a good night's sleep is all I need, my advice to you both is sleep as much now as possible because for the next three to five years your going to be neck deep in shitty diapers and vomit”

Regina gazed at her Saviour lovingly, she couldn’t wait for their baby to come into the world, she couldn’t wait to share the responsibility with Emma. Shitty diapers and vomit she could deal with but what was awaiting them in the shadows of darkness was a whole other thing.


	3. The Nightmare Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swans happiness is short lived when she is suddenly plagued with horrific nightmares.

CHAPTER 3

The Nightmare Begins

Swan sat up in the bed letting her eyes adjust in the darkened room, she was still drowsy with sleep and wasn’t sure what had woken her. Regina was fast asleep with her arm draped loosely around her waist and was yet to stir.

Something was off and the blonde couldn’t put her finger on exactly what it was that she was feeling.The atmosphere felt heavy and oppressive and she didn’t like it not one little bit.

About to lay back down a sudden noise from outside their bedroom door had the Sheriff reaching for the drawer of the bedside table and pulling out her firearm.

“Regina wake up!”

She didn’t wait for her lover and quickly threw back the comforter and got out of bed, she heard the noise again and realised that it was a floorboard creaking right outside the closed door. 

There was an icy chill in the room that alerted her to the fact that she was stark naked as her flesh broke out in goosebumps. Regina had stripped her hours before in a hurry to get to her body and her clothes were strewn around the bedroom floor.

“Regina?”

Still the Mayor didn’t move which started to worry the blonde more than the creepy noises as she made her way across the room grabbing a tshirt and quickly putting it on and was scanning the floor for her jeans when a thud from somewhere out in the hallway made her heart pick up speed. 

Regina had always kept a lamp on in the hallway just in case Henry had woken in the night and needed her so when there was a loud creak right outside the bedroom door and the streak of light was suddenly extinguished it could only mean that someone was standing on the other side.

Her immediate thought was Henry and the fact that the intruder was closer to him than she was and without a second thought about the fact that she was half naked she wrenched open the bedroom door aiming her gun at...nothing! There was nobody there.

Henry was sound asleep when the Sheriff entered his room and everything seemed perfectly normal, she checked all the guest rooms and bathrooms and still there was nothing amiss so she headed downstairs.

Already she had stated to calm down and had began to rationalise what had happened and had almost convinced herself that she had been half asleep and imagined the whole thing when she heard a loud thud that came from Regina’s study.

“Keep cool Swan keep cool”

She muttered once again holding her gun out in front of her steadily as she took a deep breath and pushed open the door and switched on the light.

She didn’t know why her heart was in her throat but it was and she laughed out of sheer relief to find the study empty, but she knew she definitely had heard something that she was sure of.

Everything seemed in order and in its right place but as she turned to leave she noticed a picture frame was face down on the floor, she recognised it immediately it was a photo of Regina and Henry and herself, one that the Mayor was especially fond of and had framed and placed proudly on her desk.

When Emma picked it up and turned it over she frowned to see that the frame had a large jagged crack through the glass before her eyes widened on realising that the broken glass had somehow managed to scratch out her lovers face whilst Henry’s and hers were fully intact.

Using her magic she fixed the frame and restored the photograph before putting it back in its rightful place the whole time trying to work out how it had fallen in the first place. 

Left with a feeling of unease Swan quickly checked the other rooms and once happy everything was as it should be she returned to the bedroom. The rest of the night was spent tossing and turning restlessly.

 

For the next five nights nothing disturbed the Sheriff whilst she was awake, no more ghostly sounds, creaking floorboards or mysterious thuds coming from within the mansion but instead she was plagued by terrible nightmares that were so vivid that she woke terrified and covered in sweat and convinced that they were real.

The nightmares always consisted of the same thing, a terrifying skeletal like shadow which had no face to speak of looming over her soulmate whilst she slept and reaching out to her with long crooked clawed fingers.

Emma felt like she was trapped behind glass in these awful dreams and it didn’t matter what she did she couldn’t get anywhere near Regina her panicked cries always falling on deaf ears. 

The nightmares always ended the same, the same chilling sound night after night would wake her and that was a pain filled scream of agony ripped from her soulmates throat.

Having woke sobbing again! Swan took long endless minutes to calm herself and eventually glanced at the alarm clock that told her it was 3am in vivid red numbers, she didn’t know why she bothered to look because she always woke at the exact same time and not once did Regina ever stir.

‘Fuck this shit!”

She thought growing angrier by the second. Enough was enough and when the sun came up she was going to pay Gold a visit, she needed answers and was sure she would get them one way or another. 

She was still yet to learn why Tink had led Regina to Robin Hood and tricked her into thinking he was her soulmate but she intended to find out! She doubted that it had anything to do with her night terrors but if anyone would know it was Gold.

 

Regina watched her soulmate as she pushed her cereal around in her bowl knowing something was wrong, she hadn’t been herself for a few days and had hoped that whatever was bothering Emma that she would tell her when she was ready.

“Darling are you ok? Your very quiet this morning”

She asked putting down her tea and making her way around the counter.

Swan lifted her head snapped out of her thoughts and feigned a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes and also didn’t go  
unnoticed.

“I’m good babe I just didn’t sleep very well again last night”

Emma hated keeping things from Regina but she didn’t know where to start and the last thing she wanted was to worry her.

The Mayor frowned as she brushed a stray blonde lock out of the Sheriffs eyes then stroked her cheek tenderly.

“I hope your not coming down with anything love, you do look a little pale!”

Kissing roaming fingertips Swan wrapped her arms around her soulmate and inhaled her unique scent as she buried her face in her neck.

“I love you Regina”

Smiling the brunette returned the hug and kissed the top of the Sheriffs head.

“I love you too my darling”

The former Queen wasn’t fooled. Something was definitely wrong and she was determined to find out what! 

“I have an appointment at the hospital today. Are you still coming with me?”

Emma’s head shot up and a genuine smile lit up her face, she had forgotten that they had their first ultrasound to determine a due date.

“Of course I am babe. I wouldn’t miss it for the world”

Relieved the Mayor kissed her soulmate again before straightening herself out, she had a busy day ahead.

 

They had arrived at the hospital a little after one and already Swan had put a stop to Regina hurling a fireball at an inquisitive Dr Whale who wanted to know firstly why they were hand in hand and secondly why they hadn’t requested him as their Doctor.

Regina had reminded the creep that he in fact wasn’t a real doctor and then went on to threaten him regarding hers and Emma’s privacy, he had left them alone pretty quickly after that.

Having calmed that situation they were now in a private room with Regina laid on a bed holding Swans hand whilst the ultrasound technician fired the machine into life.

Emma could see how nervous her soulmate was and in truth she was too but at the same time very excited to get her first glimpse of their daughter. 

“Ok ladies my name is Maisie and I will be performing your ultrasound for you today. Do you have any questions before we get started?” 

Regina shook her head and Emma squeezed her hand to reassure her love.

“Can we just get on with it please”

The technician gave the Mayor a sympathetic smile as she pulled two latex gloves out of a box and put them on.

“Of course can you open your shirt for me then we can get this show on the road”

Swan let go of the brunettes hand whilst she nervously unbuttoned her white shirt, she knew how scared she was because of the potion she had drunk all those years ago but somehow the Saviour knew all her worries would soon prove to be for nothing.

“Ok this may feel a little cold but it quickly warms up”

Regina swallowed hard and once again grabbed her Swans hand as a clear gel was rubbed over her stomach.

“Are you two ready to see your baby?”

Maisie switched on the monitor when the Sheriff grinned at her then leant over the bed and kissed her soulmate.

Regina and Emma were both transfixed to the screen as the technician run the ultrasound machine over the brunettes tummy whilst listening carefully. After what felt like forever finally Maisie twisted a dial until the sounds of a vivid heartbeat could be heard.

“I..is that our baby?”

Maisie turned to face both parents and smiled brightly.

“See that blob to the left that is roughly the size of a raspberry?”

She pointed to the area on the screen.

“That is your baby! Congratulations ladies”

When Emma looked at Regina open mouthed they both chuckled as tears of joy ran down their faces.

“Oh my god Regina look at her, that’s our little girl”

Regina cried harder unable to remove her gaze from the screen and the sound of the strong heartbeat was like music to her ears. Neither of them realised that the technician had even left the room until she returned sometime later to find Emma now sat on the bed with the Mayor in her arms.

“Did you get the results? Is she ok?”

Maisie’s smile was reassuring enough as she sat down opposite the couple.

“Your baby is perfectly healthy although it is a little early to determine the sex but what I can tell you both is that you are at least eight weeks pregnant, your baby is approximately .04 ounces and .63 inches with one hell of a heartbeat”

Regina’s smile was so bright as she listened carefully to every word spoken whilst Swan gazed proudly at her full of love.

“Told you it was Christmas darling”

Emma nodded in agreement and was giddy with excitement.

“You can collect your photo and dvd on the way out and a copy of all the notes from your ultrasound today. I would also advise you to book an appointment to get your blood pressure taken, it’s just a regular checkup as your body is and will be changing now everyday. Unless you have any other questions we are done here and you two can go and celebrate. Again congratulations to you both.”

All thoughts of paying Gold a visit went out of Swans head after they left the hospital they were both so happy and for the first time Regina was relaxed and just as excited about their baby.

They had the rest of the afternoon to themselves and had curled up on the couch together to talk about their daughter and all the amazing things they had to look forward to.

Emma was ready to tell the world about their news but the Mayor was a little apprehensive but after some pouting and well placed strategic kisses she had caved into her beautiful Swan and agreed that they would tell the Charmings over dinner that coming weekend.

 

When Henry arrived home from school he was surprised to find his mothers both asleep on the couch, he knew about the ultrasound and was eager to know that everything was ok with his baby sister.

“Ma wake up”

Swan groaned but regardless opened one eye and flashed her son a bright smile.

“Hey kid is that the time already? How was your day?”

Henry rolled his eyes playfully another trait of his brunette mothers.

“It was school Ma. How did the ultrasound go? Did you see her? What was it like?”

Emma chuckled and pointed to a folder on the coffee table.

“Take a look for yourself kid”

Excited Henry grabbed the folder and opened it, he immediately found the scan photo and his face dropped as he studied it.

“I can’t see anything! Where is she?”

It was Emma’s turn to roll her eyes.

“See that black splodge on the left.That’s your sister, we have a dvd too, it was amazing to hear her heartbeat.”

Henry grinned so yeah he had expected to see an actual baby or something that resembled one but to see the pure joy in his Mothers eyes was all he really needed.

“I think all the excitement took it out of your Mom today so I’m thinking pizza to celebrate?”

“You had two bear claws to celebrate Miss Swan and now your encouraging Henry to eat that crap you call food?”

Regina teased as she sat up yawning then opened her arms to her son for a hug.

“The kid needs no encouragement where pizza is involved unless you would both rather that I cook?”

“Please Mom I can’t take more of that cheese surprise thing she made last week”

The Mayor chuckled at the pout she received from her son and sighed deeply.

“You have a valid point my prince. Pizza it is you can order for us”

“Hey that was mac and cheese it was just a little undercooked”

Regina shook her head then leaned over to plant a kiss on the Sheriffs cheek before getting to her feet.

“It was raw my darling. I’m going for a bath before dinner arrives”

 

That night Emma had woken up crying out Regina’s name, the nightmare had been the worst so far and so terribly vivid. The brunette had been giving birth and just before their daughter had arrived the black shadow like figure had appeared and plunged its clawed fingers into her swollen stomach and ripped the baby out of its screaming mother. 

She could still hear that blood curdling scream in her head as she sat on the edge of the bed shaking with silent tears soaking her face, she couldn’t bare the thought of seven months full of these horrific nightmares. It was time to act.


	4. The Dark Ones Deceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still plagued with horrific nightmares Emna pays Gold a visit hoping for some answers. Nothing can prepare her for what she is about to uncover.

CHAPTER 4

The Dark Ones Deceit

“Ah Sheriff Swan do what do I owe this pleasure?”

Gold didn't look up from the paperwork he was scanning as her footsteps came towards him but the insincere smile was already on his face irritating her instantly.

“Why did you make Tink take Regina to that tavern all those years ago? I assume you knew then that I was her true love and not that asshole Hood?”

Swans eyes were growing darker with rage as he finally stopped what he was doing, she had at least now got his full attention.

“And what makes you think that had anything to do with me?”

He asked his smile faltering to see the expression on Emma's face, to him the fear was more evident than her anger.

“Don't fuck with me Gold! This has your stink all over it and I'm not leaving here until I get some answers”

The Sheriff slammed her shaking hands down on the counter for emphasis, her patience thinning by the second.

Sighing deeply the dark ones smile faded as he walked over to one of the many bookshelves and run his fingers across the ancient books that were stored neatly.

“I had my reasons Sheriff Swan and Tinkerbell just so happened to owe me a debt, you see I knew this time would come, and as much as you won't believe what I'm about to tell you I was trying to help dearie”

A bark of bitter laughter left Emma's mouth as she eyed him suspiciously.

“You only help yourself”

She spat back shaking her head.

“Something was in it for you. The question is what?”

Gold nodded as he pulled out a black leather bound book and turned back to face the blonde.

“For you to have your answers Sheriff without a price attached I will be needing some of my own answers. Do we have a deal?”

Emma felt her magic swirl to life and had to force the ball of energy to stop forming in her hand, as much as it loathed her right now she needed him.

“What do you want to know?”

He smiled glad that they were on the same page it would save a lot of time.

“I'm assuming that since our Madame Mayor has been with child you have started having nightmares yes?”

Swan raised an eyebrow a look of disgust forming in her eyes, how the fuck did he know? Why the fuck was she surprised? This was Rumplestiltskin after all, the lying conniving imp!

“Yes but I don’t think they are nightmares well some of them at least. I’m hearing things seeing shadows, it’s like I’m being fucking haunted”

Gold opened the book and began flicking through the pages until he found what he was looking for.

“And what do these nightmares entail Miss Swan?”

Emma paled at this question and swallowed hard as she shoved her hands deep in her pockets, she wasn't sure she could voice them out loud.

“Regina and..”

“And?”

He coaxed staring straight at the frightened looking Sheriff.

“Some sort of shadow. It..it wants to hurt her. I don't know the visions are not always clear but all I know is I wake up hearing my soulmate screaming and I can't stand it. I need to know what to do. Do you know what it is?”

Gold walked slowly around the counter with the book open in his hands, she couldn't be sure but she could have sworn she saw a brief look of concern flash in his eyes.

“It doesn't want Regina although if it succeeds in its quest she will be an unfortunate casualty. I'm sorry to have to tell you this Sheriff Swan but it wants your unborn child and it will be relentless in its pursuit, it will not stop!”

A million thoughts flashed through the Saviours mind making her feel unsteady on her feet and the taste of bile suddenly filled her throat.

“But why? Why my family? What is it?”

Her words were soft and full of pain and if the dark one hadn't of been the dark one Gold might have almost felt sorry for her.

“As you are all too aware only true love's magic can create a true love baby”

Swan glared at him as he spoke getting the feeling he was enjoying every second.

“To put it simply Sheriff Swan together you and your Queen wield extremely powerful magic especially when working together so can you only imagine how powerful your daughter is going to be?”

Gold watched the blonde closely knowing it was only a matter of time before she finally connected the pieces, as predicted it didn't take long.

“That's why you tried to keep us apart isn't it? You made Regina think that piece of shit outlaw was her soulmate to prevent our child from being born, she will be able to defeat you right?”

Emma took a step closer to the smug looking imp determined to wipe it off his face.

“Bravo Saviour I knew you would get there eventually but you see that's not all of it, yes your daughter will be capable if taught correctly to defeat the dark one but..”

“But what?”

Swan spat closing the gap between them, her hands fisting to balls of fury.

“There is something much worse than me coming for your child and no amount of magic can save her”

Gold handed her the opened book and took a step back as he watched her eyes scan over the pages before widening in horror.

“T...this is it! This is what I keep seeing”

She said taking in the rough sketched drawing of a shadowy figure looming over a sleeping female that was clearly pregnant.

“It's called a Soul Eater and it stalks its prey right up until the few moments before the birth then it rips the child from the mother and consumes its essence it’s very soul leaving all concerned dead”

Emma shook her head refusing to accept what she was being told despite already knowing deep down inside herself that he was telling the truth.

“There must be a way I can stop it? YOU must know a way you bastard!”

She screamed launching herself at Gold who quickly held his hand out then began to squeeze. 

Her attack was over as quick as it started as the air to her lungs was cut off and she began to choke.

“Even if I did know a way to stop this ungodly creature Saviour which I don't I quite like the idea of the Evil Queen finally getting what she deserves, it's only fitting that her first born reaches the same demise”

The blonde tore at the invisible hands at her throat as he spoke never before feeling such rage, she wanted to rip his throat out, wanted him dead and if her emotions hadn't of been all over the place she no doubt in her mind that she would of at least tried to kill him.

“Rumple! What are you doing?”

Belles face was a picture of horror as dropped her bag and ran towards her estranged husband.

“Let her go you're killing her”

She screamed grabbing his hand and looking at him with pleading eyes.

Gold cursed inwardly at his wife's imperfect timing and suddenly let his hand fall to his side.

“Belle you have got this all wrong, the Saviour here attacked me I was simply protecting myself”

“Emma are you ok? What's going on?”

The Florist helped the Saviour to her feet but was immediately pushed out of the way as a livid blonde took a swing at the dark one.

“I'm going to fucking kill you”

She screamed before a blast of magic sent her flying across the shop where she crashed to the ground but it wasn't long before she was back on her feet about to draw her gun when another blast of magic threw her sickenly hard against the counter completely knocking the wind out of her battered body.

Conjuring magical twine Gold tied her hands and feet ensuring his safety before turning to face his confused wife.

“You had better call Regina before she forces me to end this once and for all”

Bella nodded moving quickly to pick up her bag that contained her phone.

“I don't know what you have done to her Rumple but I know the Sheriff wouldn't attack you for no reason, now please tell me what is going on?”

“He wants Regina and our unborn child dead”

Swan spat fully awake once again despite the deep throb in her head as she struggled hard against her binds.

“That's not exactly true now is it Saviour? Call The Queen belle I don't want to have to explain this for a third time”

The Florist glared back at her husband not liking the devious glint in his eyes one little bit then did as he asked.

 

Regina stormed into the pawn brokers but immediately came to a halt to see much of its contents strewn around the floor and more than worryingly her love slumped up against one of the counters clearly magically bound.

“What the hell! Emma?”

She rushed over to the Sheriff lifting her tear stained face gently in her hands and gasped to see her eyes full of pain, she had totally exhausted herself in trying to escape.

“I'm going to kill him!”

She hissed spinning around knowing the imp wasn't far.

“Gold! Get out here now before I destroy you”

“Calm down your Majesty I didn't harm your precious Swan I only stopped her from harming Belle and myself, she was quite out of control”

Gold had a smug look on his face as he came through the curtain and immediately extinguished the fireball that was glowing in Regina's hand.

Dark cold eyes stayed focused on the dark one another fireball already forming in her hand.

“If you have so much as harmed one hair on her head I will…”

“Enough of your idle threats ask our dear Sheriff yourself, she came to see me and because she didn't get the answers she wanted she attacked me, isn't that right Sheriff Swan?”

“Fuck you asshole”

Emma muttered trying once again to remove her invisible ties then gave up with a loud huff.

“Unbind her now!”

The Mayor was fuming and in no mood to be messed with so with a simple wave of his hand Rumplestiltskin released the Sheriff from her ties.

“Now can someone tell me what the hell is going on?”

Emma watched as a sly satisfied smirk started to form on Gold's lips and before she knew it she was on her feet and hurling an energy ball taking him completely by surprise and sending him crashing back through the curtain. 

She was on him before he could blink her eyes blazing with rage.

“Oh no you don't, you don't get to break her heart”

She hissed before punching him straight in the face and knocking him out cold before he could utter a word.

Regina stood with her arms folded and her eyebrow raised as she watched the Sheriff search Golds pockets then pull out a book and looking pleased with her find.

“As much as it turns me on watching you defend my honour, which no doubt you were doing Swan if you don't tell me what this is all about I'm going to lose my temper”

The Sheriff stood up and walked over to her love and took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Not here ok? Let's go home”

Inside she was a mess not having the first clue of how she was going to explain this new horror that had befallen their family but what she was certain of was she had to be stronger now more than ever.


	5. Devastation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Regina knows the truth the devastated couple have more than just the news of the pregnancy to tell their family.

CHAPTER 5

Devastation 

Swan stood chewing her fingernails her nerves frazzled as she watched her silent lover staring at the opened book in front of her, she hadn't said a single word since she had told her about the nightmares and her conversation with Gold. She knew exactly what was coming and would never be prepared.

“Sweetheart please say something? You're scaring me”

Still no words were spoken for the longest time until suddenly Regina slammed the book shut then got to her feet.

“How long Swan? How long was you going to let this go on without telling me that our daughter was in danger? What was you planning on doing? Wait until this thing ripped her from my body?”

Emma flinched at the harsh words then frowned seeing the eyes she loved turned black with such anger. It was no wonder this woman had been capable of bringing armies to its knees.

“What? Fuck no babe don't say that. I didn't know what was going on not until Gold showed me that damn book”

Regina shook her head and despite being pregnant swiftly closed the gap between them.

“You had no right keeping this from me…”

With each word she spat at her Soulmate she poked her hard in the shoulder to emphasise her point.

The Saviour stood her ground her guilt growing as tears built up steadily in the dark orbs that were glaring back at her, she was scared, they both were and she deserved her loves wrath.

“Why didn't you tell me Emma? Why?”

Her own tears came thick and fast as finally the former Queen collapsed against her sobbing into her neck. Emma held her tight in her arms knowing there was nothing she could say to make her feel better and right at that moment nothing she could do.

“We have been so happy so fucking happy that I pinch myself everyday just to make sure your real”

More tears prickled the Sheriff's eyes and she held on tighter to her devastated soulmate.

The Mayor shook her head before pulling away from the blonde.

“It doesn't matter what I do does it? Someone or something always wants to destroy my happiness! And now our child is in danger because of me and she isn’t even born yet”

Hating to see her love so distressed the Sheriff attempted to pull her back into her arms but she was pushed away roughly.

“Regina you need to calm down you know what the Doctor said about stress”

Laughing bitterly the brunette scrubbed the tears away from her eyes and started to pace.

“I should have stayed alone. I never deserved to be happy and as always the fucking universe is reminding me of that fact!”

She threw her hands up and punched the air to emphasise her point.

“Babe plea……”

“Don't fucking babe me Swan! I am the Evil Queen I shouldn't be anyone's babe. I shouldn't be yours, don't you see? I shouldn't be yours”

Emma felt her heart break as her lovers face crumpled in pure agony whilst she sobbed holding her stomach protectively, she knew Regina didn't mean her words but they still stung no matter what.

“Well you are mine as I am yours Regina Mills”

She closed the gap between them and despite a short struggle wrapped the distraught woman up in her arms.

“You are my life my best friend and the mother of my children, you're my one true love as I am yours so the universe can go and fuck itself ok? I love you with all that I am and I am telling you right here and right now that no one is taking you or our child away from me. NO ONE! I am the fucking Saviour this thing doesn't stand a chance especially with you by my side”

Regina clung to her Saviour, clung to her words, of course she knew Emma would do everything in her power to stop any harm coming to their baby and herself but if what Gold said was true then they were powerless. She had never felt so desperate and scared in her whole entire life.

“From now on you promise me that you will tell me everything Emma? I will not be kept in the dark where our children are concerned. Swear to me?”

Swan sighed deeply and nodded in agreement, all she wanted was to protect the ones she loved but she knew she couldn’t keep her soulmate from this horror.

“I swear to you I will tell you everything from now on ok? We will find a way to stop this sweetheart, we will.”

The Mayor had already decided that she was going to pay the imp another visit and see if he was withholding anything else important, she wasn’t going to hold her breath but she had to try. 

And then there was Zelena perhaps the former Wicked Witch had heard of this Soul Eater? Perhaps she could help. If this thing wanted her daughter it was about to discover that it had picked on the wrong woman to fuck with.

 

“When you said a family dinner I didn’t realise you meant the Charming clan as well! You could have given me some warning.”

Zelena complained whilst helping herself to a glass of wine.

“Like it or not they are family and besides that you did say you wanted to be here when we told Snow about the baby right?”

Regina chuckled when her sister's eyes lit up and a wicked smile tugged at her lips. She envied the glass of red that she was holding in her hand, what she wouldn’t give for a drink right now.

“And just like that you are forgiven dear sister. What are we expecting screaming and crying? or screaming and crying?”

The brunette tilted her head to the side as she thought about the question, she actually had no idea how Snow and David were going to react and considering that they had also decided to tell everyone together about the Soul Eater she really didn’t care one way or the other.

“One thing I know for sure Zee there will definitely be crying!”

 

“Dinner was lovely Regina, thank you for the invite it’s been nice spending time as a family”

Snow commented as she helped the Mayor clear the dinner table and take the dirty dishes through to the kitchen.

“That’s quite alright dear”

Snow had noticed that whilst everyone had been drinking wine or beer Regina had stuck to water or apple juice, she had also noticed that as much as Emma doted on her soulmate on an everyday bases she seemed to be making an extra fuss over the former Queen. If there was one thing that Snow White wasn’t and that was stupid.

“Your pregnant aren’t you?”

She suddenly blurted out as she rinsed off dirty plates and stacked them in the dishwasher.

Regina stopped what she was doing and turned to face Snow.

“Is it that obvious already?”

She asked not expected the loud shriek of delight that came from the smaller woman as she rushed towards her and engulfed her tightly in a hug.

 

“Oh shit!”

Emma was on her feet and heading for the kitchen with a very tipsy witch close on her heels cackling.

Snow screamed with excitement again when she saw her daughter and much to Regina’s relief released her from the bear hug she had been wrapped in and rushed towards her.

“Crying and screaming as predicted”

Zelena commented tilting her empty glass towards her disheveled sister who rolled her eyes in response.

“Oh Emma I am so very happy for you both. This truly is magical. A true love baby!”

Swan swore she had felt at least three ribs crack as her mother threw herself at her with tears streaming down her face, but at least she was happy for them.

“Thanks mom but you can let go now”

Regina chuckled and shook her head and then noticed a confused looking David stood in the doorway.

“I think your daughter needs rescuing Charming”

David looked more confused than ever.

“What’s going on?”

The Mayor closed the gap between them and looked her former enemy straight in his blue eyes.

“I’m pregnant”

She laughed inwardly at the look that fell upon the taller mans face, in that moment he reminded her so much of Emma and then a slow smile spread across his face and she once again found herself engulfed in a Charmings clutches.

“That is wonderful news Regina congratulations”

“Hey guys some help here!”

Emma had unsuccessfully tried to peel her mother off of her and had eventually given up.

David was grinning from ear to ear when he let the Mayor go and surprised her with a kiss to her cheek before making his way over to his daughter and wife.

“Congratulations sweetie you must both be on top of the world right now”

The comment brought both Emma and Regina back to a stark reality. Yes they should be elated and they were but of course they had this fucking thing after their daughters soul to deal with.

Neither of them wanted to burst their family’s happy bubble but they needed help and there was strength in numbers so it had to be done.

Zelena was the first to notice the sad look that passed between the soulmates and despite the bottle of wine she had drunk she immediately knew something was wrong.

“Alright!”

She said putting down her wine glass and folding her arms across her ample chest and getting everyone’s attention.

“What’s going on?”

Swan sighed deeply and walked across the kitchen to wrap her arm around Regina who was as anxious as she was.

“You guys better sit down for this”

 

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me sooner? Has this thing been fucking with you for the past two months?”

Zelena was angrily pouring more wine as she glared at Emma and Regina, whilst Snow cried in her husband's arms irritating her even more.

“Oh for god sake Snow will you please stop that snivelling”

“Zelena!”

Regina snapped angrily. She knew her sister was going to be upset that she hadn’t been told but this wasn’t getting them anywhere.

“None of that is relevant anymore we are telling you now and we need all the help we can get ok?”

The witch instantly softened at this she could see how scared they both were and uncharacteristically felt guilty.

“Your right I’m sorry. So tell me all you know about this bloody Soul Eater”

 

They talked until Zelena was well and truly wasted and decided it was best that she stay the night so that Regina could take care of Robin. Unfortunately the witch had never heard of the monstrosity that was shadowing their lives but had declared that she would do everything within her power to see that no harm would come to Regina or her Niece.

Snow and David were also clueless but again gave their full support in helping and had suggested that they get Belle to do some research to see what she could come up with.

Although a good idea Regina was a little apprehensive being that the florist was also the wife of the dark one but again she knew they had little choice.

Zelena had suggested that they hit the books at the former Queen’s vault in the morning because she was sure that there was a spell that could block Swans nightmares. Emma in particular was more than up for that as the nightmares seemed to be growing more brutal with everyday that passed.

 

Gold knew she would come! He had purposely stayed late at the store so he wasn’t at all surprised when he slipped behind the curtain to find her sat casually with her legs crossed and tapping the arm of the wooden chair with her perfectly manicured fingernails.

She was angry! He hadn’t seen the purple fire dance beneath her dark brown eyes in such a long time. He found it rather delightful.

“Your Majesty”

Her expression never faltered as she stared back at the imp coldly, in this mood she was unpredictable and highly dangerous. 

“What do you want Regina? You have the book and my knowledge although I will admit that it’s limited. Like I told your Sheriff I can’t help you, magic can’t help you”

“You think I don’t already know that? If you knew anything of value you would have offered Emma a deal!”

Regina spat back rising to her feet and slowly making her way towards Gold.

“You maybe immortal dark one but your wife is not. If you ever interfere in my life again you will live the rest of your miserable time in this realm regretting you ever met me! I hope I make myself clear?”

Rage darkened Golds face as he glared back at the Queen.

“You dare threaten my wife?”

Regina’s lips curled into a smirk. There wasn’t much that got under the imps scales but Belle was one of them.

“You kept me from Emma.This whole time you knew that she was my one true love and now I finally have it all and I’m truly happy there’s yet another monster just like you ready to snatch it all away from me!”

She lent in close so that they were breathing the same air the anger coming off of her in waves.

“I will do whatever it takes to protect my daughter and if that means that blood has to be shed then so be it! Stay out of my life imp and I will stay out of yours”

She held his glare with one of her own before straightening up and with her head held high made her way towards the exit.

“I am the least of your worries Regina. You can’t defeat this creature”

“Go to hell Gold!”

Slamming the door to the pawn store behind her Regina stopped to catch her breath and try to calm herself down a little before returning home. With any luck Emma would still be asleep and would never know of her visit to see the dark one.

She ran her hand over her small bump and swallowed back the tears that threatened to fall. What if the imp was right? She wouldn’t allow her mind to go there, she would find a way to stop this monster if it was the last thing she ever did.

 

They had gone to bed that night feeling a little more positive now that everything was out in the open, of course Emma was totally unaware that Regina had waited for her to fall asleep before using her magic to transport herself to see Gold.

The nightmare still came and had woken the Saviour exactly at 3am leaving her cold and shaking and too afraid to go back to sleep so she had spent the remainder of that night holding her soulmate in her arms and vowing to kill this thing if it was the very last thing she ever did. 

 

It watched an evil smirk now visible on its otherwise non featureless face. Whilst the Queen and her Saviour grew weaker through fear alone it gained its strength as every night passed and the barrier between their realms weakened. 

It enjoyed getting into the Saviours head whilst she slept. It enjoyed showing her repeatedly the fate of her Queen and unborn daughter. But what it delighted in the most was watching the blonde lose her hope and faith. Her soul may not be of any use to it as it had been darkened by life but that didn’t mean it couldn’t destroy it.

The six continued their weekly rituals and the blood sacrifices they gave in its name helped it to grow stronger in preparation for its coming. The more innocent and pure the blood the better. So far they had not failed in their offerings.

The child the Queen carried, the ultimate prize was strong and growing more powerful by the minute. It could almost taste her soul and soon it would consume her very essence. It was a long slow process for all involved but the reward was astounding and very much worth the wait.


	6. Through Darkness Shines Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an argument between a hormonal Regina and a over protective Swan things take an unexpected turn for the couple. Whilst the shadow continues to mess  
> With Emma.

CHAPTER 6

Through Darkness Shines Love

That’s it! This is ridiculous Emma you can’t watch over me night after night you need to sleep, your driving me insane”

Regina slammed her book down on the bedside table emphasising her irritation.

“Wanna bet?”

Swan challenged twisting the lid off of yet another energy drink and taking a large mouthful.

“That thing isn’t getting anywhere near you or our kid! Do you really expect me to sit back and do nothing? If I have to stay awake for the next five months Regina then that’s exactly what I will do”

The Mayor rolled her eyes and threw back the covers and got out of the bed. 

“That stuff you keep throwing down your throat is rotting your brain. Idiot!”

Swan watched as the brunette stomped around the bed and disappeared into the bathroom, she had started to show over the last few weeks and her tummy was now prominent not that she dared voice that in fear of having a fireball thrown her way.

“I don’t need protecting Sheriff Swan. I was the Evil Queen! I still am when pushed. I am quite capable of looking after myself and our child I don’t need you watching over me twenty four hours a day like some imitation of an overbearing husband” 

Swan listened as the toilet flushed and then to the sound of running water. She was well aware that Regina was more than able to look after herself but she didn’t care. She protected what she loved and she wasn’t going to be made to feel bad about it.

“I think you meant wife actually Madame Mayor”

Regina came out of the bathroom glaring at her blonde idiot who was casually laid back on the bed with her hands behind her head.

“Whatever Swan my point still stands. I am not your wife or your possession and even if I was I don’t like this sudden caveman attitude you have developed”

Emma snorted and rolled her eyes as the cranky brunette climbed back into the bed next to her and adjusted the extra pillows that had helped ease the heartburn that she now suffered with nightly.

“Caveman attitude? What a crock of shit. This is called someone loving you and wanting to keep you safe. Most wives would appreciate it your Majesty”

“I’m not your wife! That’s my point”

“Then be my wife you insufferable woman”

“Fine! I will you idiot”

Regina snapped raising her voice then turning off the bedside lamp and facing away from the Sheriff with a huff.

“Fine!”

Emma snapped back but grinned turning off her own lamp before wrapping herself around the tense brunette ignoring the fact that she attempted to pull away from her.

“You do realise that you just agreed to marry me right? That gives me caveman rights woman”

Regina chuckled despite herself and playfully slapped the arm that was draped around her.

“You wish”

Swan brushed dark hair away from a graceful neck and began to kiss her way up to a perfectly shaped ear.

“I mean it you know. I do want to marry you”

Regina rolled onto her back and raised a hand to stroke her lovers cheek tenderly.

“Because I’m pregnant?”

She asked with a slight tremor in her voice as she stared into gleaming green eyes.

“No because I am crazy about you and I want to spend the rest of my life driving you insane if you will have me?”

Emma saw the tears shining in beautiful dark eyes and leant down to kiss her Queen softly.

“I love you so much and if you don’t want an overbearing caveman as a wife I will understand but deep down I think you kinda like it!”

Tears splashed down the Mayor’s cheeks as she laughed, this woman never ceased to amaze her. She had vowed that she would never marry again after being forced to wed the King but now she realised that she wanted nothing more than to make that commitment to her Saviour. 

“Despite your Neanderthal ways and the fact that you still eat like a child I would love to marry you darling”

“Yeah? Like really?”

Swan grinned like a fool as she was pushed onto her back and Regina kissed her as she slipped on top of her toned body making the most of it whilst she still could. In a few months time she wouldn’t be unable to pin her love beneath her.

“I have two conditions. Firstly it’s not official until I have a ring and secondly I want to be there when you tell Snow”

She smirked as green eyes rolled playfully and chuckled as Swan quickly turned the tables as she was the one now on her back.

“Your wish is my command your Majesty”

Regina sighed happily as she lost her fingers in blonde hair and enjoyed the feel of her lips against her throat.

“As much as I love the thought of becoming your wife darling don’t you think the timing isn’t exactly right?”

Emma shook her blonde head and found her lovers eyes her expression growing serious.

“What a perfect way to show that we are invincible together, this thing is going to regret the day that it messed with the Swan Mills family!”

Regina raised an eyebrow, clearly her Sheriff had put some thought into the subject.

“Swan Mills”

She repeated testing the words on her tongue, she liked how that sounded a lot.

“It sounds perfect darling.Your perfect”

Emma beamed her excitement evident.

“We can do this however you want sweetheart. I mean your pregnant so this hasn’t got to be stressful. I don’t want you worrying about a thing”

Regina chuckled at the bright green eyes gazing back at her.

“I just want to be your wife and how we go about that is irrelevant to me but with what’s going on I would rather it wasn’t a big fuss. Can you imagine what your mother is going to be like?”

Swan rolled her eyes, she was right Snow would be unbearable.

“We don’t have to tell anyone? We could just go and get hitched and tell them after? Then throw a huge party.”

The Mayor shook her head as much as the Charmings annoyed her she wouldn’t do that to them.

“Your mother would be devastated and it wouldn’t help our relationship. A small affair would be nice though just us and Henry, your parents and my sister and maybe a party here? That could work”

Emma couldn’t remove the grin from her face as her excitement grew, her first mission would be to get Regina a ring fit only for her Queen then they could get to work on planning their wedding.

“Hey wanna fool around to celebrate?”

Regina rolled her eyes and chuckled as she continued to stroke the face that she adored.

“We spend more time fooling around in this bed than we doing sleeping love”

“And in the bathroom the kitchen the family room your office and that time at the…”

Regina silenced her soulmate with her lips and very soon Swans words were replaced with breathy moans that continued late into the night.

 

The next day had been Emma’s day off and after seeing Henry off to school and her fiancé off to work and making plans to meet her at her office for lunch she had set about doing some cleaning and laundry. 

She loaded the dishwasher first and cleaned down all the counters whilst her music played through the speakers that were cleverly placed all around the mansion so that it didn’t matter what room you was in you could always hear it.

Humming along to the music she inspected her work making sure it was up to Regina’s standards before heading for her next target the family room.

The Sheriff was almost finished with the dusting when what sounded like a slamming cupboard made her stop dead in her tracks.

Swallowing hard she walked slowly towards the kitchen realising that the pounding she could hear was in fact her own heartbeat! The music had stopped and there was nothing but silence and the air felt thick around her. 

She gasped loudly and stood frozen in the doorway to the kitchen trying to comprehend what she was seeing. It looked like a bomb had gone off leaving nothing but chaos and destruction.

Every cupboard door was open some looked as though they had been wrenched from their hinges and hung limply waiting to fall. Every drawer was either open or on the floor spewing their contents all over the tiled floor.

The large fridge hadn’t escaped either! It now bore massive dents as if someone had taken a sledge hammer to it. Every bottle every carton everything perishable had exploded and was now dripping into a mess of spoiled food that lay around the floor.

Anything breakable had been smashed to bits there didn’t appear to be one salvageable item in the entire kitchen. Knifes and forks were bent out of shape and scattered everywhere, plates and bowls now lay in pieces, the microwave was a smouldering mess and appeared to be melting into itself. 

The kitchen stalls were upside down but now lined up on the counter this in particular freaked the Saviour out as it reminded her of one too many horror movies that she had watched over the years.

Anger welled up in Swan so strong that she could barely contain it as she stared in utter disbelief. The only sound she had heard was a door slamming and yet the kitchen looked like a fucking war zone.

“You won’t win! You hear me you fucker?”

She shouted as her magic burst into life beneath her fingertips and with one wave of her hand the kitchen was restored to its former glory.

“You won’t drive me away from my family. Not now not fucking EVER! So bring it on motherfucker!”

She stormed out of the kitchen grabbing her red leather jacket and her car keys as she went. It wasn’t until she was safely behind the wheel of the bug that she realised that her hands were shaking so badly that it took at least ten minutes before she could start the car and drive away.

She hung out in the dinner chatting to Red whenever it was quiet until it was time to meet Regina for lunch. The Mayor hadn’t had a good morning and looked tired when she had arrived so she had decided not to add anymore stress to her day and had kept recent events to herself for now.

Having kissed her soulmate goodbye Swan had a few errands to run before she was to return to the mansion. She had plans for her Queen that night and refused to be scared out of their home. Luckily for her when she had arrived everything was how it should be and with a relieved sigh she cracked open a beer then got to work.

 

“What's all this?”

Regina asked as she stood in the kitchen doorway admiring her soulmates toned backside as she removed something that smelled rather good from the oven.

Emma grinned as she straightened up and placed the lasagna down on a cooling tray before turning to face the Mayor.

“I made us dinner babe. I thought you deserved some pampering you looked tired today at lunch. I have run you a bath so why don’t you go and have a soak whilst I finish up here”

Regina sighed deeply as she closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around her Sheriffs neck.

“How did I ever get this lucky?”

She replied pulling the blonde down to her level and kissing her softly.

“Hey I’m the lucky one babe, now go on before your bath gets cold”

Emma didn’t know why she felt so nervous after all her Queen had already agreed to marry her.

“I love you my darling”

Regina kissed her again before letting her go, a nice hot bath sounded wonderful, she wouldn’t admit it but pregnancy was beginning to take its toll on her body not that she minded, except for the morning sickness that she did mind but thankfully it had virtually stopped and she was now loving every minute of being with child.

 

Swan waited until she heard the sounds of Regina’s heels clicking up the stairs and fading down the hallway before following her up into their bedroom.

Her Queen was stood holding a long stemmed deep purple rose and gazing with tear filled eyes at the beautiful diamond engagement ring that had been carefully attached to the stem.

Saying nothing the blonde cleared her throat announcing her presence and smiled nervously when Regina turned to face her.

“Darling..”

Emma covered her soulmates lips with a tender kiss before suddenly dropping to one knee in front of her and reaching out for her hand.

“I know that you have already agreed to marry me but I wanted to do this properly because that is what a Queen deserves, it’s what you deserve sweetheart”

She swallowed hard and sucked in a deep breath and prayed that the tears rolling down the Mayors cheeks were happy ones.

“I’m nothing without you by my side Regina you are my one and only true love and I promise you that I will spend the rest of our lives doing everything I can to make you happy and to be the reason for that beautiful smile. So Regina Mills my  
Queen will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

Regina bit down on her bottom lip and nodded enthusiastically as her tears flowed, this was possibly the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her.

Swan grinned as she rose to her feet and gently removed the ring from the stem before bringing her soulmates hand to her lips.

“I love you Regina. I hope you like it?”

A sob escaped the former Queens lips as the Sheriff slipped the two carat square cut diamond ring onto her finger.

“Emma it’s just beautiful. I don’t know what to say?”

“Just say yes!”

Swan beamed when her love chuckled throatily and was suddenly wrapped up in her arms.

“Of course it’s yes! I love you so much Emma”

Dinner was quickly forgotten as Regina pushed her soon to be wife down on their bed and with every piece of clothing she removed she kissed every inch of her beautiful body until she was writhing naked beneath her and dripping wet and moaning her name when she finally took her with her mouth.

“Wow! I should buy you jewellery more often”

Emma teased as her fiancé kissed her way back up her flushed body only stopping when she reached her mouth.

“I don’t need diamonds to make you cum like that Miss Swan”

Regina breathed against parted lips before flopping down next to her love wearing a smug smirk.

Chuckling Swan rolled on her side and gazed down at the most perfect woman in the world to her whilst her hand began slowly popping open the buttons of her silk shirt until a deep red lacy bra was revealed.

“Well Madame Mayor I’m going to show you just how appreciative I am, although it might take a while”

Regina lost her fingers in shaggy blonde hair and sighed happily as her soon to be wife made good on her promise.

They didn’t notice the flickering lights or the looming shadow that watched them intently. It was amused at how they believed that their love would win their battle. It was only just getting started. Emma Swan hadn’t seen nothing yet.


	7. Family Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our newly engaged Mayor and Sheriff share their happy news despite of the darkness that threatens their happy ending. And Zelena has some good news of her own.

CHAPTER 7

Family Bond

Snows scream of excitement deafened Swan as the smaller woman threw her arms around her and squeezed the life out of her.

“Oh Emma this is wonderful news congratulations sweetheart”

Regina’s smug smirk quickly faded when the brunette released her daughter and headed straight for her.

“Regina I am so happy for you both we finally get to be a real family”

The former Queen gave up gracefully and let Snow have her moment as she too was pulled into a tight hug.

“A wedding is just what Storybrooke needs”

Emma pulled away from her father's arms and made her way quickly over to her soulmate.

“Hey mom we really don’t want to make a big deal of it we just…”

She paused when Snow abruptly released the Mayor and spun around to face her.

“Emma Swan you are marrying a Queen of course it is a big deal isn’t that right David? We have so much to organise have you set a date yet?”

Swan sighed and looked to Regina for help but all she received was a I told you so look and a raised eyebrow.

“It’s times like this I wish we were all back in The Enchanted Forest, our castle would be perfect for your wedding wouldn’t it Regina?”

The Mayor stiffened as her eyes grew dark and angry as her painful past was suddenly rubbed in her face. A forced marriage and numerous forced beddings was not something she cared to be reminded of.

“I couldn’t think of anything worse!”

She snapped pushing past the Charming clan and heading towards the restroom.

“Way to go mom”

Snow slapped a hand over her mouth realising suddenly what she had said and grabbed her daughter by the hand as she went to go after her soulmate.

“I’ll go it was me that upset her. I just didn’t think”

“Do you really think that will help mom?”

Swan snapped trying to pull away from her mother but her grip tightened.

“Please Emma let me put this right”

Snow was genuinely sorry for her slip up and her remorseful expression showed it.

“Ok but please don’t make it any worse she’s very temperamental right now”

 

Regina gripped the basin in the restroom trying to quell her anger but all she kept hearing was Snow White's insensitive words floating through her head, to her surprise her tears came thick and fast and she wasn’t given the chance to pull herself together before the restroom door open and closed behind her.

 

“Don’t look so worried”

David said putting down a beer in front of his daughter before taking a seat opposite her.

“I’m sure your mother will smooth things over with Regina”

Emma sighed deeply and picked ukp her drink and took a sip.

“How’s she handling the pregnancy? Have the hormones kicked in yet?”

David chuckled knowingly when the Saviour run her hand threw her hair and checked the coast was clear before answering.

“Yeah I guess, she’s very emotional and more short tempered than usual but on the whole I think she’s loving being pregnant”

Charmings smile was full of sympathy as he caste his mind back to when Snow was pregnant with Emma and Neal.

“Take some advice from your dad sweetie when Regina demands a back rub or the weirdest sandwich concoction at three in the morning just do it! Don’t complain because believe me it won’t be pretty oh and NEVER comment on the extra weight”

Emma smirked there was no way in hell that she was going anywhere near the fact that her soulmate had began to gain some extra pounds. Being set alight was something she most definitely didn’t want.

 

“Regina I am so sorry I didn’t think”

Snow frowned as the former Queen scrubbed the tears from her face before turning to fix her with an icy glare.

“You never do!”

Regina snapped back itching to throw a fireball at the annoying woman before her.

“And don’t think for a second that it was you who reduced me to this blubbering mess that would be down to your granddaughter”

Despite being unsure whether she would leave the restroom in one piece Snows face lit up brightly at the thought of her granddaughter.

“I remember the feeling well you either want to cry or beat the crap out of someone right? I often wanted to ring Charmings neck”

Regina couldn’t help but smirk at her admission as she lent back against the basin and folded her arms across her ever growing chest.

“It's the strangest feeling I have never been so happy and yet…”

She paused and cursed under her breath as more tears welled up in her eyes.

“I’m terrified that I won’t get the chance to meet my daughter, if that thing…”

Snow moved quickly and was wrapping her arms around the Mayor as she broke down and sobbed.

“We will not let that happen Regina I promise you”

She assured in a gentle tone whilst being sure to hide her worry from the fragile brunette.

“Emma will stop at nothing and you know what this monster has picked the wrong family to mess with. We always find a way you know this”

Regina groaned and rolled her eyes playfully but felt a little better unloading to Snow of all people.

“Your getting married and that is so wonderful so focus on that, it will get you through the dark times”

Snow released the Mayor and flashed her brightest smile and was surprised when it was returned.

“Your right thankyou Snow”

Regina did feel better as she splashed her face with water and pulled herself together before reapplying her lipstick.

“Have the cravings started yet?”

The smaller brunette asked as she followed Regina out of the restroom to rejoin their family.

“It seems your daughters unhealthy love for junk food has started to become more appealing to me of late, her smugness is unbearable!”

Snow was still chuckling when they arrived back at the table to find a concerned looking Emma and David.

“Hey sweetheart is everything ok?”

The Sheriff asked as she stood so that her fiancé could sit down, she could see immediately that she had been crying and shot her mother a warning look.

“Everything’s fine darling”

Regina replied squeezing her soulmates thigh reassuringly.

“Shall we order? I’m famished”

Emma nodded in reply not quite convinced as she squeezed Regina’s hand and smiled back at her.

“Regina!”

Snow suddenly gasped reaching over the table and taking the Mayor’s hand as she got her first good look at her engagement ring.

“It’s beautiful!”

The Mayors eyes twinkled as her former nemesis gushed over the ring.

“Yes it is, your daughter has good taste”

Swan grinned as she watched the two woman now discussing the diamond that sat proudly on Regina’s left hand. Maybe everything was ok between them after all.

 

The bell signaling a customer dinged and Snow failed to hide her frown when Zelena strolled in with Robin in her arms and Henry on her tail.

“Sorry we’re late but my little minion insisted that he finish that silly game he likes before we left”

Henry chuckled as he shoved playfully past his aunt to greet his family.

“Aunty Zee’s just sore that she can’t beat me. So did you tell them your news? Oh and hi Grandma Grampa”

Snow hugged her grandson and charming ruffled his hair as he slipped into the booth next to them whilst Zelena took the empty seat next to Swan.

“Have you been feeding our son Skittles and coke again?”

Regina asked with a raised eyebrow when Henry and Zelena shared a look then grinned at each other.

“How can I refuse that adorable face? Besides Robin finds it hysterical when her cousin is all hyper. Anyway enough of that I have something for you Swan Meat”

The redhead chuckled as Snow wrinkled her nose in disgust whilst she waved her hand and a high chair appeared at the end of the table as did a gurgling Robin now sat with a stuffed monkey in her hands.

“It took a lot more research than I predicted but I am almost positive that this…”

She pulled a black velvet box from her bag and handed it over to the Sheriff.

“Will put an end to your nightmares as long as you wear it at all times”

Emma flipped open the box to find a silver necklace with a glass pendant filled with dark red liquid.

“I hope no virgins were sacrificed to make this?”

She teased pulling the necklace out of the box to get a better look.

“Well if any of the dwarves were virgins then just the two”

Zelena shot back so deadpan that everyone heard Snow White's gasp of shock and turned to face her.

“Zelena if you have hurt any of them I swear….”

The witch threw her head back and cackled loudly and was quickly joined by everyone except for Snow who was red faced and clearly pissed off.

“Oh very funny Zelena”

She grumbled sliding out of the booth to go and retrieve some menus for everyone.

“Aunty Zee you are wicked”

Henry said grinning from ear to ear at the woman he had grown to love very much.

“You better believe it poppet”

Regina took the necklace from her fiancés hand and hung it around her neck making sure the clasp was firmly closed.

“Thank you Zelena this means a great deal to us doesn’t it darling?”

Swan found herself surprisingly choked as she turned to her future sister in law and pulled her in for a unexpected hug.

“Thank you Zee”

With her face almost the colour of her hair Zelena patted the Sheriffs back as she returned the hug.

“Thank me tomorrow after you get a good night's sleep. Now what are we having? I’m starving!”

 

Swan opened her eyes aware of two things immediately. The first was that the sun was peeking through the bedroom curtains and that meant that she hadn’t been plagued with a nightmare for the first time in months and the second was the feel of Regina’s very naked body pressed against her as she slept.

Absolute relief washed over her, she felt energised she felt alive and very aroused.

She gently moved dark hair from a slender neck and pressed her lips against the warm skin she found there whilst her free hand moved to caress swollen breasts.

Regina mumbled something but was still asleep as she shifted more on to her back and in turn gave her soulmate much easier access to her body.

Swan groaned as she pulled the sheet away and her eyes feasted on heavy full breasts whose tips begun to stiffen as the cool air bathed her flesh. As if drawn by a magnet she leant over Regina and slowly licked each nipple in turn until they were stone hard and standing to attention.

The brunette moaned and even asleep her body reacted to her soulmates touch and unconsciously her back arched and offered more of herself to her ardent lover.

Emma bathed every inch of the former Queen’s breasts in kisses until she couldn’t fight the urge any longer and kissed a path down her beautiful body only stopping to smother her swollen stomach with love before continuing with her feast.

Regina didn’t feel the gentle hands that parted her thighs or the kiss that was pressed against her mound but what brought her back to consciousness was the tongue that parted her moist folds and the hungry mouth that was devouring her eagerly.

“Emma!”

She gasped before releasing a long drawn out moan as her hands buried themselves in thick blonde hair pulling her love impossibly closer as her mouth sucked on her engorged flesh until all she could see was stars and all she could feel was indescribable pleasure.

The Sheriff had no intention in relenting even though her Queen bucked and twitched beneath her mouth and whimpered as her teeth lightly scraped her throbbing clit before sucking it hard between her lips, it wasn’t until she trust her tongue as deep as she could that she felt Regina stiffen and tightened before crying out as she cum hard in her mouth drenching her lips and chin in her desire.

Nowhere near sated Swan took one last lick of deliciousness before crawling up behind her soulmate with her cock already conjured and growing harder by the second as her eyes took in dazed aroused chocolate orbs and flushed cheeks and breasts. 

She kissed the Mayor before she could speak stealing the last of the breath she had and smiled at the hum of satisfaction she received as Regina sucked her tongue into her mouth loving the taste of herself on her Saviour.

“I need you baby…”

Regina groaned as she was turned on her side and for the first time felt hard flesh slip between her legs, she was more than ready to be filled in fact her body craved it.

“Then stop talking and take me darling”

Emma all but growled at the thick raspy voice as her cock easily parted wet swollen lips causing them both to moan at the feel of each other.

Regina’s hand found its way around the back of her neck and her lips quickly found her own as she was kissed passionately.

“Hard..fuck me hard”

Aiming to please Swan gripped her Soulmates hip then thrust forward sheathing her cock in tight wet heat before pulling almost all the way out and repeating the motion over and over again until she felt her stomach tighten as her own release quickly built.

The brunette all but sobbed as she pushed back forcing more of Emma into her and then to her dismay she was suddenly empty, frustratingly void of throbbing flesh.

“Don’t you dare tease me Swan!”

She hissed moaning when her lover chuckled into her ear before attaching her lips to the back of her neck.

Emma had needed a minute to calm herself down, she didn’t want to cum too quickly but her beautiful Queen made that very difficult.

“I don’t know I might want to hear you beg for my cock your Majesty”

A throaty growl that would alarm most mortals left Regina’s throat but for Emma it only aroused her more.

“Queens don’t beg you idiot!”

The Mayor’s words lost their strength as she felt her soulmates hard shaft slip between her legs and rub against her soaked folds.

“Is that right?”

Emma breathed reaching around her fiancée to squeeze a breast then play with its stiffened tip.

Regina bit down on her lip as her hips betrayed her and began to seek out more pleasure and move faster against the intrusion between her legs.

“Sheriff Swan I am warning you don’t fuck with a pregnant woman”

Emma moaned as her lovers words made her cock throb and decided she deserved a reward so she pushed just the thick tip between fleshy lips until tightness gripped her.

“Fuck!”

Sharp fingernails dug into Swans thigh before Regina slammed her hips back and filled herself to the hilt with solid flesh. 

Emma gasped and tightened her grip on her soulmate as she pumped her cock hard and fast never relenting until Regina’s hungry sex was like a vice grip around her and she was screaming her name as she exploded inside her coating her blood engorged walls with fiery heat before they both collapsed in a mess of sweaty sated limbs.

 

“Someone’s in a good mood this morning”

Regina smiled against the lips that continued to kiss her languidly and stroked the face she loved.

“No nightmares my darling?”

Swan grinned and shook her head.

“Not a thing. I had the best night's sleep since we found out that you were pregnant and when I woke up all I wanted was you”

Chuckling the Mayor couldn’t hide her relief if anyone needed a break it was them.

“I also realised that Gold is wrong about magic having no effect on this thing and that has made me feel a damn sight better”

Emma stretched out lazily and pulled the abandoned sheet back over their sated bodies as her soulmate snuggled up against her.

“Nothing Gold says can be trusted. I’m just glad Zelena found a potion that worked for you”

Regina could already see that her love looked so much more relaxed and that the fear had left her eyes, she had missed her confident Saviour.

“Me too I owe your sister big time in fact I was thinking why don’t we do something fun today as a family. What do you think?”

Emma smiled when Regina drew her in and kissed her for long drawn out minutes.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea”

She murmured and like Emma for the first time in many weeks she felt lighter, she knew it wouldn’t last but intended to take full advantage of the time they had before it struck again.

“But before we do anything…”

Emma groaned as gentle fingers trailed down her body only stopping to wrap around her softened flesh.

“I want you again! Slow and deep”

Regina smirked as her lover sucked in a shaky breath as she continued to drive her crazy with just her hand until she was hard as rock.

“How would you like me Sheriff Swan on top? Or…”

She flashed a seductive smile before brushing her lips against the blondes ear.

“On my hands and knees?”

Swan let out a shaky breath before encouraging the amorous Mayor to straddle her hips.

“I want to see you baby”

She loved watching Regina in the throws of passion it was the most erotic sight she had ever seen and now was no exception as the love of her life guided her into her tight wet heat then sank down inch by inch until she was filled completely then began her slow and intense dance above her. 

 

It screeched enraged as the entrance into their realm was sealed temporarily as the fear the two woman had felt had dissipated due to the meddling witch and her pendant and in turn had stolen its power. It would make sure that the redhead would suffer for her part.

It would have its revenge on all concerned, it would tear away at their hope until there was nothing left but hollow souls. It howled again slamming itself against the invisible barrier between both worlds then began to fade away. It would return and when it did Emma Swan would regret the day she was ever born!


	8. I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite pending doom our ladies big day arrives and they are determined that nothing is going to ruin what they have waited for their whole lives.

CHAPTER 8

I Do

As it turned out planning their wedding had been a great distraction for Regina and Emma who up until the daily debates on colour schemes, tablecloths and what kind of cake was appropriate and as it turned out one made from bear claws and doughnuts was quickly put on the ‘not over my dead body’ list that the   
Mayor had proudly displayed on the fridge for all concerned to see, they had thought of nothing but the shadow that haunted them, or more specifically haunted Emma.

The more involved they got with the wedding the happier they both were. Swan wanted nothing but perfection for her Queen and no expense had been spared. 

For a time they felt like a normal excited couple and it was nice to let down their guard even for just a little bit since Emma’s nightmares had stopped. But still behind the scenes the research for answers continued.

Regina and Zelena had been through every magic book that they owned between them three or four times and hadn’t found a single thing that even closely resembled their plight. Whatever this thing was magic did not feature.

Belle hadn’t found anything either but continued to search for anything new, she had even waited for Gold to leave the store on a few occasions so that she could look through his collection of various objects but it was pretty pointless when you had no idea what you're looking for in the first place.

Snow had volunteered to speak to Blue as neither Regina or Emma had wanted to take on that task due to the fact that they didn’t trust the fairy as far as they could throw her. As of yet she had been no help whatsoever. In fact the Mayor hadn’t expected any different from the self righteous moth! Her words no one else’s.

So much to everyone’s surprise the wedding had only taken three weeks to plan as both Emma and Regina had decided that neither of them wanted to wait any longer than necessary. Emma was just eager for her soulmate to become her wife whereas although Regina had felt the same she was adamant that over her dead body was she going to be a fat bride. That one had also made her list.

The small family affair planned had quickly gone out of the window once the news of their pending nuptials had leaked out around the town. It seemed that everyone wanted to be apart of the wedding of the decade despite past history’s and Snow had been the one to finally convince the couple to include all of their friends.

Granny had insisted that she would take care of all the catering and had rolled her eyes at the former Queen who had demanded that there would be nothing fried at her wedding and that included Swans beloved bear claws but other than that she was free to do as she pleased.

Gepetto had offered to build a beautifully crafted altar that would be perfect for Mifflin Streets back yard and fit for a Queen and her Saviour when they wed. The carpenter had worked day and night to ensure it would be ready on time and had announced to anyone who would listen that it was his best creation yet.

Never one for the conventional Regina had convinced Emma that the wedding should take place at dusk just as the summers sun was setting and she had planned for magical dancing fairy lights that would light the whole place up perfectly. Of course the Queen had been right and Swan had been speechless at the transformation of Mifflin Street when she finally got to see it in its full glory.

Snows utter look of devastation on discovering that her daughter had no intention on wearing any kind of dress had led to Swan pleading with her fiancée to allow her mother to help her with her own dress and after copious amounts of promised sexual favours along with a never ending supply of back and foot rubs Regina had finally relented.

As the wedding grew closer Swan began to grow more nervous but not for the reasons that one would have expected. The thought of spending an entire night away from her future wife did not sit well with her at all.

Despite the fact that it had almost been a month since her nightmares had ceased there was always a foreboding atmosphere as night time would descend on them and she could never escaped being on edge.

That had been the only thing that they had argued about right up until a few days before the wedding when Regina had lost her temper and called her every idiot under the sun and had threatened to use magic to make Swan leave or failing that she would cancel the whole thing. 

Of course it was Emma’s turn to relent but none too happily but she was reassured when it was decided that Snow and Zelena would spend the night with Regina whilst she was packed off to the loft where her father and Ruby proceeded to ply her with much needed alcohol.

As Swan had found out the one disadvantage to having a dusk wedding was that she had hours to grow more and more nervous until Red had finally snapped calling her a dick before shoving a large whiskey in her hand which was quickly followed by two more. It had helped immensely.

There were moments in life that you just didn’t forget and for Emma they had been despite the circumstances giving birth to Henry and meeting Regina for the first time and falling head over heels in love with her. And now she was about to add another special moment to her small but growing list.

As dusk had fallen over Storybrooke and Emma had stood at the beautifully crafted alter looking immaculate in her made to measure white Armani suit bathed in the dancing fairy lights that her soulmate had insisted on all her nerves had evaporated and had been replaced with excitement.

Breaking once again with tradition they had chosen a delicate instrumental piece of music and when it had started to play Swan had turned to look at the cause of all the gasps and hushed whispers coming from behind her, she swore her heart stopped beating when her eyes took in the sight of her future wife being walked down the flower petal aisle by their son who looked so handsome and grownup in his matching white suit.

Regina wore a simple white silk gown that clung to every dip and curve and showed off just enough of her evil cleavage to make her overall appearance look elegant, and her baby bump to Emma was as sexy as hell, she had never seen a more beautiful sight.

No one could deny the love that radiated from both of the woman as they stood facing each other with tearful eyes and clutching hands as Archie had began the ceremony.

Everyone else had faded into the background as they pledged their undying vows to one another with ecstatic smiles, even the cheer that erupted behind them went unheard as rings were exchanged and placed where they would never be removed and a lingering kiss was shared to seal their commitment to each other for the rest of their lives.

Snow had cried from start to finish and even Zelena had shed a tear or two not that she would ever admit to it. The happy couple were doused with confetti as they made their way back down the rose petal path ready to start their married life together.

 

“What are you thinking about Mrs Swan Mills?”

Regina grinned underestimating just how good that was going to sound as she swayed in her wife’s arms to the music playing.

“I was just thinking about how much my father would have loved you darling. I wish he could have been here”

Emma felt her heart swell and pulled her wife closer as they danced.

“Where ever your father is right now I know that he is so very proud of you sweetheart”

Swallowing back the lump in her throat the brunette gazed up at her soulmate and stroked the back of her neck with her fingernails.

“When is an appropriate time for us to leave darling?”

She asked making her intentions more than clear as she pressed her breasts against her Saviour's chest.

Swan groaned into her wife’s ear and ran her hands up and down her bare back which only intensified her building arousal.

“Now! But I guess our guests might complain if we leave so early”

She chuckled at the adorable pout that she received and couldn’t help but kiss those tempting lips.

“Well just so that you know I have been wet for you all day long”

Emma swallowed hard as her sex throbbed in response and was about to grab her wife’s hand and poof them straight to their honeymoon destination when she spotted their son approaching them.

“Shit! Hey kid are you having a good time?”

Regina was automatically thrown into mom mode as she turned to face their handsome son.

“Henry darling we have hardly seen you this evening. Did you enjoy the wedding?”

Henry smiled back at his parents feeling as proud as punch.

“The wedding was amazing moms. You both look so happy”

Regina engulfed the boy in a hug that almost squeezed the very life from him.

“We are happy darling so very happy, between you and your mother you have both given me everything I have ever wanted”

Emma wrapped her arms around them both feeling very proud of her family. It was the best feeling in the world.

“I kinda wish my sister was here already to see her moms get married finally!”

Henry giggled when Swan ruffled his hair playfully.

“Your sister will be here soon enough kid until then you always have your Aunt as your sidekick right?”

“Talking of which. No pun intended”

Regina added smirking to see her sister and Red arm in arm and drunkenly making their way over to them.

“Aunt Zee is even funnier when she’s loaded, she’s already threatened to turn all the dwarves into worms just to see the look on grandma’s face.

Regina rolled her eyes and smirked but before she could offer any kind of reply two drunks descended on them.

 

“Happy?”

Regina returned her sisters hug and the smile that refused to move from her face said it all.

“Yes I am. Doesn’t My wife look beautiful?”

Zelena chuckled and kissed the top of the former Queens head.

“You both look incredible, it’s quite sickening actually but alas the truth. I haven’t seen you look this happy since I found out you were shagging the Sheriff and having the best sex of your life”

Regina laughed and rolled her eyes playfully.

“I’m still shagging the Sheriff and having the best sex of my life and whilst we are on the subject we are going to leave soon to start our honeymoon”

The redhead sighed deeply thinking how nice it would be to have someone to go home with. That was weddings for you, a celebration to rub salt in the lonelys wounds. 

“Hey you will find someone that really sees you for who you are. Don’t give up hope Zelena Mr Right is out there somewhere”

Zelena's sudden scrunched up face of disgust wasn’t what Regina was expecting. 

“Dear god you have been married for five minutes and already you sound like bloody Snow White! What have you done with my sister?”

Regina shook her head and playfully shoved the witch before hugging her again.

“Hey beautiful are you ready to go?”

The redhead pushed the Mayor towards her wife who happily wrapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek.

“She’s all yours Swan Meat and don’t worry about a thing Henry is in good hands”

Emma raised an eyebrow and smirked. She knew they had nothing to worry about the unlikely duo were as thick as thieves and adored one another. The only thing she planned to have on her mind for the next few days was her beautiful wife.

 

“I know you didn’t want to leave Storybrooke right now so I figured this place was perfect for a few days”

Regina’s smile widened, already she could see the log cabin that they had purchased from Gold had been transformed from its former shabby existence to a modern nicely decorated vacation home.

“My my you have been busy Sheriff Swan, on taxpayers time and money no doubt?”

She teased strutting towards her wife who happily took her into her arms grinning.

“It’s perfect darling.”

Looking pleased with herself Emma lent down and stole a kiss before sweeping a surprised Regina up into her arms before following the flower petal path that had been created earlier by Ruby on her strictest instructions.

The Mayor felt her heart swell and her eyes filled with happy tears as she was carried into the modest sized bedroom that was flickering in romantic candlelight, her eyes followed the petals that abruptly ended at the foot of the large comfortable looking bed that had been made with the finest white linen.

This was love! This was what she had craved for her whole life. This was a real commitment to the woman who had all those years ago snuck up on her and completely stole her heart and very soul. She knew deep down that she didn’t deserve her Saviour but love was love and it was true love at that! She didn’t know what deity had bestowed this wonderful woman on her and she didn’t care! She would never ever let her go. To death do we part! and even then Regina knew deep in her damaged heart that they would always find each other.

“Champagne?”

Emma set her Queen down kissed her hand then walked across the room to a ice bucket and pulled out a chilled bottle of bubbly.

“Yes please darling one won’t hurt,are our bags here? I would like to freshen up before I give you the best damn night of your life”

Regina smirked when her Saviours face flushed with colour.

“Y..yeah they should be in the family room, I’ll go take a look”

Dark eyes followed her handsome wife, she was certainly looking forward to removing her suit from her gorgeous body.

Regina was in the bathroom when Swan returned to the bedroom carrying two bags one that her wife had made her promise not to look in under any circumstances. She couldn’t wait to find out what exactly it was that she had planned.

“Babe your bags on the bed”

She called out before returning to the unopened bottle of champagne.

“There are a ton of gifts for us to open, who knew we were so popular”

The Mayor laughed as she came out of the bathroom to retrieve her bag and the glass of champagne that had just been poured for her.

“Let’s hope there are plenty of toasters for you to destroy my darling”

She flashed her soulmate a dazzling smile kissed her tenderly then disappeared back into the bathroom but this time shutting the door behind her.

“Hey I’m pretty sure the second one was faulty”

Emma chuckled to herself as she sat down on the bed. It had been an amazing evening she thought smiling down at her wedding ring, such an amazing night. She couldn’t get the image of her wife walking towards her as she had waited at the altar. She had looked truly breathtaking. She grinned thinking to when Regina had finally reached her place next to her she had playfully closed her mouth with gentle fingers and told her to stop drooling which made everyone laugh.

There hadn’t been a dry eye during the ceremony even Zelena had been seen dabbing the tears away. It was something she would never forget and she hoped the Mayor felt the same.

Her phone beeped signaling a message and when she opened it she laughed out loud to see Zelena and Reds drunken smiling faces and a passed out Belle, they looked extremely pleased with themselves.The message read..

‘Best wedding EVER! Open my gift before you get down and dirty with my sister Swan meat. Love you guys’

Now intrigued Emma finished what was left in her glass before getting to her feet and heading into the family room to search for Zelena's gift. When she returned the bathroom door was open but there was still no sign of her wife.

“Sweetheart your sister just messaged she wants us to open her gift tonight also I think Zee and Red may have killed Belle!”

Swan refilled her glass as she spoke not aware that her wife was now standing watching her from the bathroom door.

“That’s unfortunate darling but all I care about right now is you!”

Regina smiled when the blonde looked over her shoulder to meet her gaze and almost dropped the glass she was holding.

“You didn’t really expect me to wear white for our wedding night did you?”

Speechless yet again Emma rose to her feet and put down her glass before slowing crossing the room the whole time soaking in the sight before her.

Regina wore a simple black slip that just about covered her thighs and accentuated her breasts and a short black silk robe that she had left untied to give her Saviour a glimpse of what was now officially hers. Her hair was loose and had a slight curl to it, she had let it grow lately and it hung just past her shoulders and Emma loved it.

“See something you like Mrs Swan Mills?”

Swan stopped in front of her soulmate and reached out a hand and stroked her cheek.

“I see something that I love very much Mrs Swan Mills, you look beautiful”

Regina covered her Saviours hand with her own and smiled.

“I love you too Emma I will never forget today I never thought anyone would ever make me feel the way that you do”

Swan cursed the tears that welled up in her love struck eyes and leant down to kiss her soulmate.

“I know how you feel. Now didn’t you promise me the best damn night of my life Madame Mayor?”

Regina ran her hands over broad shoulders then pushed the jacket from them letting the garment fall to the floor.

“I always keep my promises Sheriff Swan”

Regina smirked as she guided her wife towards the bed whilst undoing the tie around her neck.

“You didn’t open Zelena's gift, were you a little afraid?”

Swan chuckled coming to a stop when she felt the mattress against the back of her knees.

“Maybe I thought you should be the one to open it after all she’s your sister”

The Mayor laughed as she urged the blonde to sit whilst she worked on the buttons of her shirt.

“Yeah right! Go on open it I’m intrigued now, it’s bound to be filthy”

Swan raised an eyebrow as she reached over to the gift that had been wrapped in emerald green paper.

“Do you think it’s legal?”

She joked as she began to rip the paper off whilst her wife stood between her legs working on the last button of her shirt.

“I hope not darling where’s the fun in that?”

Regina licked her plump lips as she peeled the shirt from the Sheriffs hard toned body. God’s how she wanted her!

“Holy shit someone discovered sex toys.com look at this babe!”

Emma held up a rather large glass vibrator still in its packaging and to go with it was an array of lotions and gels all supposed to enhance the act of pleasure.

Look there’s a note. “In case your stud drinks too much and needs a little help. Enjoy a wicked night on me. Zee”

The Mayor chuckled throatily as she read some of the labels on the various bottles and tubes.

“Strawberry nipple tingle, intense orgasmic gel and vanilla pleasure gel for the cock that wants to keep giving!”

They both fell about laughing at that one until Regina found herself on her back with a half undressed Sheriff between her thighs and gazing down at her.

“What do you say wife are you in the mood to have your nipples tingled and a cock that wants to keep giving?”

Regina laughed causing Emma to grin crookedly, there was no better sound to her ears other than hearing her scream her name and she planned to hear that delirious sound all night long.

“Well it’s a tough job but we do need to consummate our marriage so I guess I’m open to some nipple tingling and that talented cock of yours at some point but right now I would like to make love with just my wife if you have no objections?”

Momentarily lost for words Emma shook her head, she couldn’t think of anything better. As much as they loved to dabble with toys and frequently used the magic cock spell there was nothing better than just the two of them making love.

“None whatsoever baby”

 

Regina lay utterly sated and lazily running her fingers through the blonde mop of hair that was splayed across her stomach. They had made love right through the night and her Saviour had been first to have succumbed to sleep and still lay between her legs with her head against her stomach.

Although physically exhausted she felt surprisingly awake and still on a high. Their wedding had been perfect and she had loved every minute. She still couldn’t believe she was married to her one true love and carrying their baby. It felt incredible and she intended to make the most of every second of the rest of her life.

The need to use the bathroom was what forced Regina to wake her Saviour and after a minute of grumbled protests and then loving kisses peppered over her baby bump finally she was free to get up out of the bed to relieve herself.

With one eye open Emma watched her naked wife cross the bedroom and disappear into the bathroom and felt her stomach twist with arousal then frowned with disappointment when she returned minutes later wrapped in a fluffy towel.

“Stop pouting Swan I need a shower”

Regina smirked to see the look on her wife’s face reading her mind exactly.

“Then I will make us a nice breakfast before I return to this bed naked. Any objections my darling?”

Emma sat up and grinned she wasn’t about to refuse an offer like that. 

“Want some company?”

Her answer came when her wife tugged the towel from her body letting it drop to the floor then flashed her a seductive smile before turning on her heels and disappeared back into the bathroom.

Swan was up and out of the bed in record time and had her arms wrapped around her beautiful soulmate before the water had the chance to heat up.

 

“Wow Red did good there is enough food to feed the whole of Storybrooke in this fridge”

Swan said peering inside to find everything that they both enjoyed to eat.

“What shall we have? I’m starving!”

Regina shook her head and chuckled as she prepared the coffee pot for her wife and tea for herself.

“The baby wants grilled cheese and pickles with potatoes chips smothered in mayo”

Emma wrinkled her nose as she straightened up and turned to face the Mayor.

“Ok what have you done with my wife?”

She teased playfully grinning when a dish rag was hurled at her head.

“It’s not my fault that our daughter has your disgusting taste in food. I’m simply giving her what she wants”

Regina shot back whilst pouring coffee into a mug.

Emma watched her with such love in her eyes and in her heart, her hair was still slightly damp from the shower and had started to curl, she wore her short black silk robe that was tied around her swollen stomach and was obviously naked beneath it. She felt suddenly privileged to witness her soulmate in her natural state knowing that she was the only one apart from Henry and their daughter who ever would.

“Your so beautiful Regina. I love you so much”

The Mayor felt her cheeks redden as she met the Saviours gaze and felt her heart skip a beat as she made her way over to her and slipped her arms around her neck.

“I love you too my darling. Always”

They kissed until they both were breathless and on the verge of getting carried away until Regina suggested that they eat first before returning back to the bedroom to continue what they had started. There were no arguments from Emma and she even offered to make breakfast as grilled cheese was her one and only specialty.

 

“Good right?”

Swan asked hearing her wife hum in delight as she took the first bite of her breakfast.

Regina nodded eagerly she hadn’t realised just how hungry she was until the food had been put down in front of her.

Emma chuckled digging into her own food whilst watching her soulmate devour pickles and potato chips dripping in mayo, she wished she had her cell at hand to snap a few photos to show their son.

The next few days spent entirely alone were so special to them both. They had agreed to not mention what they had to face figuring they deserved to enjoy their honeymoon like everyone else would and so they did just that. Little did they know that they would soon be brought back down to earth with a shattering bang.

But until that moment they made love they talked they laughed they looked forward to meeting their special daughter that was fast growing inside Regina. They discussed names that they playfully disagreed about.

They were two women devoted to each other and their family, they cared not for the darkness that lingered and watched. In those few days they felt invincible! It knew that and gloated in their ignorance for it was coming and nothing they did would stop it.


	9. Diabolical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still on a mass high from the wedding and honeymoon Emma receives a sharp reminder of the darkness that threatens to destroy all that she loves.

CHAPTER 9

Diabolical

Emma strolled into the dinner still on a high from the honeymoon that had turned out to be the best four days of her life, she hummed happily to herself as she slid into an empty booth, her beautiful wife would be joining her soon for their first public lunch together as a married couple and that thought alone put a goofy grin on her face.

Their need for each other was insatiable at the best of times and of course they were still in honeymoon mode and with Regina’s raging hormones added to the mix their sex life was explosive and as equally exhausting, neither of them would have it any other way. They lived in each other’s hearts and the feeling was nothing short of incredible.

The diner was relatively busy and getting ready for the lunchtime rush. Swan had yet to see Red and assumed she was out the back helping Granny with orders so she occupied herself with flicking through a menu that she already knew like the back of her hand.

“The word is that the whore Queen already knew that she was pregnant and extracted an evil plan to get rid of Robin Hood so that she could pass the brat off as the Saviours”

Immediately recognising the voice of Leroy AKA Grumpy Swan span around in her seat ready to drag the asshole dwarf over the booth and beat ten ton of shit out of him but to her shock there was no Leroy and not a dwarf in sight.

Instead four figures that she didn’t recognise sat in the booth all seemed to be busy looking at menus and paid no attention to her as she glared at them icily.

“Did one of you want to repeat that?”

She spat too angry to notice that the light in the dinner had faded into a dim murkiness and that every single person around her was slowly lifting their heads to look in her direction with cold dead eyes.

Something clattered to the floor making the Sheriff jump and turn back in her seat only to find herself staring into a cruel twisted face that for a split second resembled Robin Hood before very quickly morphing back to its inhuman state.

“Your whore will die screaming Saviour and that pathetic trinket you wear around your neck won’t save her”

She could hear a spine chilling voice saying the words in her head but the thing that sat in front of her lips wasn’t moving it just sat staring at her with soulless eyes so dark that they might have only been empty sockets but then to her horror she realised that they were weeping blood.

Swan knew she should move, get the hell out of the diner but she was frozen to the spot until a malicious cackle burst from its lips revealing a mouthful of yellowed rotten teeth.

She found her feet then and jumped up as the insane laughter filled the diner but the monster lurched suddenly to the side and grabbed her wrist in a vice like grip preventing her escape.

“The Queen and her spawn are mine now Saviour MINE!”

The laughter erupted around her piercing her brain and then to her absolute revulsion she began to realise that there were naked bodies surrounding her all rolling and writhing and covered in what could only be blood as they clawed at each other whilst performing perverse and grotesque sexual acts.

She felt the breath leave her lungs and her heart hammer against her chest as shrill cries almost animalistic continued around her before she finally snapped out of it and the reality of the situation crashed over her.

Swan wrenched her wrist free and ran practically falling out of the door of the diner and almost knocked down her wife and sister in her hurry to get away from whatever the fuck was trying to mess with her head.

 

Regina stopped mid sentence as her wife came running from the diner her face pale and her eyes wide with fear.

“Emma?”

It took the Saviour a moment or two to realise that the Mayor and Zelena were stood staring at her bewildered.

“Christ Swan meat where’s the fire?”

The witch was instantly moving towards the diner to find out what was going on but the Sheriff grabbed her hand pulling her back.

“N..no don't!”

Emma stammered as her nerves betrayed her but Zelena being Zelena took no notice and pulled away from her intrigued more than ever and briskly walked towards the diner.

“What the hell happened? You look terrible? Darling did someone hurt you? Because if they did…”

The Mayor paused as her sister came back out of the diner with a confused expression on her face.

“What’s going on Swan? Nothings out of the ordinary. Did you overdose on bear claws again?”

Emma frowned and shook her head already pushing her way past the redhead to see for herself.

“What the actual fuck! T..they wasn’t here there were…”

She paused in total confusion as she looked around the diner to find it full with its usual everyday patrons happily eating and chatting away. No sign of the blood smeared orgy or the thing that had spoken to her.

“Darling let's go home”

Regina now extremely concerned took her soulmate by the hand and led her back outside.

“Regina I’m telling you some weird fucking shit was going down in there. I mean it fucking spoke to me!”

Emma swallowed hard but began to relax a little when her wife cupped her face affectionately. 

“What ever happened we will deal with it darling but not here ok?”

Swan nodded trying to hold it together but all she really wanted to do was take her family and run.

 

“Leave Storybrooke? Are you insane?”

Zelena shook her head and glanced at the Mayor who was watching her wife intently as she paced up and down in front of them.

“Think about it if we live somewhere without fucking magic then Regina and the baby will be out of danger? If we take away what it wants then maybe it will leave us the fuck alone!”

The more Swan thought about it the better her idea sounded all she needed to do was convince her wife.

“You don’t know that Emma there’s a lot of bloody maybes and leaving Storybrooke only makes you more vulnerable”

Zelena looked to her sister to help back her up and she looked less than impressed by what she was hearing.

“We are not running Sheriff Swan. I refuse to let this thing drive us out of our home and away from our family. It’s not happening. Now if you are quite finished ranting I’m going to make us some lunch”

Emma glared at her wife as her anger spiralled she couldn’t believe that she wouldn’t even consider it after everything that she had just told her.

“Fuck lunch Regina we are not done discussing this”

The Mayor span around glaring back at her wife she had just about had enough of the conversation.

“Yes we are Swan! I am not leaving Storybrooke but if that is what you want then go ahead and be my guest you know where the door is”

The hurt that flashed in her wife’s eyes made the former Queen instantly regret her words, she understood why Emma was freaking out especially as she was so far the only one to be affected by the entity plaguing their lives.

“Your being fucking selfish! try thinking about our baby instead of your stubborn pride. Blocking the nightmares has clearly fucked this thing right off! You didn’t see it Regina it was fucking insane!”

Swan spat back before storming out of the family room and out of the mansion before she said something that they would both regret.

Emma’s mood had remained dark for the rest of the day snapping at anyone that tried to talk to her, she wasn’t feeling any better when she arrived home that evening and let herself into Mifflin Street.

Regina’s mood was no better either as she was quick to discover when she entered the kitchen and her wife glared at her silently then walked briskly past her and then seconds later the sound of her study door slamming shut reverberated around the house.

“Fucking great!”

She mumbled grabbing a beer from the fridge before retreating to their bedroom.

 

Regina looked Beyond pissed when she strided into their bedroom sometime later and closed and locked the door behind her. Swan was sat on the end of the bed watching her wife’s every move. Something was off! But she couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

The Mayor smirked as she caught the Saviours look of worry and a sudden wave of lust exploded within her belly and an animalistic need took over her.

Swan swallowed hard as dark eyes glinted back at her as she lent back on her hands as her Queen strutted towards her swaying her hips seductively.

Regina came to a stop between her soulmates thighs and slowly began to undo her silk blouse, already her nipples were hard and eager to be released from their lace prison.

“Undo your shirt but leave it on”

It wasn’t a request it was a command from her Queen and one she was happy to fulfil although she still had a feeling of unease that she couldn’t shake.

Emma did as she was asked the whole time watching as her wife’s blouse fell to the bedroom floor before she slipped out of her skirt leaving her in just her underwear and high heels that she still insisted wearing despite being five months pregnant.

“Remove the bra too and your jeans I want to see you”

Regina licked her lips as she watched her Sheriff unsnap her bra then pull it through a sleeve of her shirt that she was now wearing open so that glimpses of pale full breasts were on show.

“Before you remove your jeans conjure your cock for me”

Swan smirked as she concentrated on the spell that came easy to her now and groaned as she felt her groin tingle and take on its new shape.

“Ohh your in one of those moods your Majesty”

Her cock twitched and stiffened as dark hungry eyes watched the development closely whilst her Queen’s hands reached around her back and unclasped her bra before dragging the straps down her olive skin and letting the flimsy material fall to her feet.

The Sheriff moaned as her eyes feasted on her wife’s breasts that were now bigger and fuller and oh so fucking sexy.

“Jeans off now!”

The Mayor sighed with satisfaction as her hands roamed over her breasts her fingers teasing her nipples until they were stiff and hard.

“Fuck babe!”

Swan tore of her jeans and her confining underwear and released a relieved breath when her excitement sprung free. One of her wife’s hands were now inside her panties touching herself and she thought for a second she was going to cum right there sat on the bed watching the show.

She moaned when eventually Regina removed her hand revealing her glistening wet fingers then offered them to her lips but just as Emma was going to take those fingers into her mouth she caught her wife’s gaze and recoiled in horror to see that the whites of her eyes were as black as night and she realised quite suddenly that whatever was stood between her opened legs was not her soulmate.

The Sheriff scrambled back on the bed and let out a cry as an ancient looking hag now stood chuckling manically before it knelt down on the bed and began to crawl towards her.

“Get the fuck away from me!”

She screamed repulsed but a foul odour that assaulted her nostrils as well as greyish looking flesh that seemed to deteriorate before her very eyes.

“What’s wrong Sheriff Swan? Is my cunt not as appealing as that whore you call a wife’s? You were quite ready to stick you cock in me a minute ago”

It was Regina’s voice coming from the vile creatures mouth as it reached out a bony hand and wrapped its fingers around Swans ankle.

Emma tried to kick out at the hag but its grip was firm and it kept on coming, this thing was much stronger than it looked.

“REGINA!”

The hag cackled again as it pulled itself up the Saviours body then straddled her waist.

“She can’t hear you Saviour”

It mocked flashing a mouthful of rotting teeth as it loomed over her whipping her face with its long straggly grey hair.

“Poor poor Emma Swan. Don’t you want to fuck me now?”

Swans eyes were wide with fear as she felt those same spindly fingers wrap around her cock and begin to stroke her.

She realised then that she couldn’t move, she was frozen to the spot helpless as the hag from hell continued its assault.

“Perhaps your seed with impregnate me too Saviour, you may bring forth another sacrifice for my master”

“Emma?”

The sound of her wife suddenly hammering on the bedroom door pulled the Saviour out of her horror filled trance and she realised with immense relief that she could move.

“Why is the door locked? Emma Swan Mills open this damn door now!”

Swans hand balled to a fist and she lashed out punching the hag as hard as she could in the side of its head causing it to slump to the side and giving her the chance to escape from underneath it.

“You heard my wife bitch!”

She hissed throwing a white ball of energy straight at the bedroom door causing it to fly open and reveal a shocked looking Mayor who was clueless to what had taken place mere seconds before.

Emma ran to Regina shielding the pregnant brunette from any attack that might follow but when none did and she turned to look over her shoulder the bed was empty and the hag was gone.

“What the hell is going on? And why are you practically naked Emma?”

The Mayor folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow waiting for her shaken Saviour to reply.

“I...I need a fucking drink first. Call Zelena and get her here NOW!”


	10. Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst Regina and Emma have their first fall out since being together Zelena may have found a way to help them.

CHAPTER 10

Terror 

“Wait! A fucking what?”

The Saviour sat in the family room nursing her third whiskey whilst Regina and Zelena sat opposite her on the couch.

“A Succubus! A female demon believed to have sexual intercourse with sleeping men or in your case a woman with a magical cock which quite frankly Swan I’m starting to believe that you can’t be trusted with!”

Emma glared back at her sister in law not at all impressed.

“This isn’t funny Zelena! That thing tried to…. Fuck! And I wasn’t asleep!”

She paused to drain her glass then grimaced as she got to her feet to retrieve another drink to calm her nerves.

“I thought it was Regina it took on her form and seduced me and….”

“Did it touch you? Did you let that monster touch you Swan?”

Regina glared at her wife unable to control the jealousy that boiled up inside of her, these hormones were really messing with her of late.

“I thought it was you Regina! Christ I have just been through hell up there and your mad with me?”

Emma shook her head and downed her drink in one mouthful.

“I was almost raped by some creature from fucking hell and you two lay the blame at my feet? That’s just fucking great, fucking great!”

She refilled the glass again and swallowed the dark liquid down and coughed as it burned its way into her stomach.

“So you didn’t penetrate the hag?”

Zelena asked with a straight face and a raised eyebrow. She couldn’t believe that this conversation was even taking place.

“No! luckily for me it couldn’t hold Regina’s form and revealed itself before…”

“Before what Emma? Before you fucked it? Zelena's right you can’t be trusted with a magic cock, that thing would have drained your life force and grew stronger and then god knows what would have happened!”

The Sheriff rolled her eyes really beginning to lose her patience with the two witches.

“You know what I don’t fucking need this. I’m the victim here you didn’t have to see that thing naked so do me a favour and save the Rizzoli and Isles shit for someone else”

She grabbed the half drunk bottle of scotch and stormed out of the family room. She could plainly see the amused looks on the sisters faces and that really pissed her off.

Zelena glanced at Regina and couldn’t stop the smirk that lifted her lips which in turn made the brunette chuckle. 

“Rizzoli and Isles? Really?”

They both burst out laughing knowing there was nothing remotely funny about what Emma had just been through but hell it was laugh or freak the fuck out. 

When the laughter faded Regina sobbed in her sisters arms she didn’t know how much more of this she could take. She felt utterly useless, there was nothing she could do to help her wife or even her unborn child for that matter! Something had to be done before Emma lost it completely.

 

The Saviour was curled up on her side when she heard the bedroom door click open and close. She knew it was her wife but her anger hadn’t subsided she was still as mad as hell.

“I know you're awake Emma!”

Regina stripped out of her clothes and slipped into the bed and wasn’t at all surprised when her wife moved as far away from her as possible.

“I’m sorry about earlier darling. We wasn’t laughing at you it’s just the situation is…”

“Save it Regina! Just leave me alone”

The Sheriff physically hurt from being so blunt to her wife but she was still raging mad and wasn’t about to let it go just yet.

“That thing wanted to rape me! Damn it Regina it tried its hardest to rape me! And you and your asshole sister think it’s fucking funny?”

Tears stung Regina’s eyes She knew Emma was right she knew that Zelena and herself had behaved despicably, but what did she expect from Evil and Wicked!

Regina frowned nothing about the situation was amusing to her or Zelena they just didn’t know how to handle it and clearly had gone about it the wrong way.

“Of course it’s not funny darling. I don’t know what got into Zelena and I but believe me we are as scared as you are”

She tried to slip her arm around the blonde’s waist but wasn’t surprised to be shrugged off.

“Don't Regina! just don’t”

Defeated the Mayor gave her wife the space she needed and cried silent tears into her pillow. It was no more than she deserved.

It wasn’t until the Sheriff was fast asleep that Regina wrapped her arms around her, and she did as tight as possible. No one would ever touch her Swan again not whilst she took a breath.

When Emma opened her eyes she sighed deeply to find her wife wrapped around her body like a cobra. As angry as she still  
was she couldn’t bring herself to leave her embrace and sighed again before slipping her arms around the brunette and kissing the top of her head.

They couldn’t afford to turn on each other now. Swan had the distinct feeling that the aim was to divide and conquer so that their weakness would be laid bare. She wasn’t going to let that happing not whilst she still took a breath.

 

Emma groaned when she padded into the kitchen to find a mess of red hair and a witch wrapped in an emerald green dressing gown sat at the counter sipping tea.

“Great!”

She muttered ignoring Zelena completely and headed straight for the coffee machine.

“Ah your still angry and quite right too. Emma I am sorry about last night it was cruel and you didn’t deserve it but to be fair to Regina and I we were in as much shock as you were”

The Sheriff kept her back to the redhead it wouldn’t hurt to let the bitch squirm for a while.

“Why are you here Zelena?”

Zelena sighed deeply running her finger around the rim of her teacup.

“Regina was quite distraught after you left and to be honest I thought that maybe I would be more help to you both being here. I spent most of the night on that internet thingy researching your attack and I think I have found someone that maybe able to help”

Emma turned to face the witch her mood softening a little now she had coffee and she hated the thought of her pregnant wife being upset.

“Really? You did that for me?”

The witch rolled her eyes. Why was it so hard for people to believe she could do good? That irritated her immensely.

“Of course Emma we are family and despite what you may believe I do care”

She huffed taking a sip of tea.

“There’s a place in Boston a kind of magic store but I’m guessing without the magic, the point is the woman who owns it claims to be a psychic and a expert in the dark arts. You both leave tomorrow I have booked a hotel for two days all paid for. I thought you could use the extra night to smooth things over with my sister. Call it a much needed honeymoon extension”

“It’s me that needs to be doing the smoothing over not Emma”

They both turned to the sound of the voice and unable to help herself the Sheriff took a few steps towards her, she could see the guilt in Regina’s eyes and desperately wanted to just comfort her but she was still angry and upset.

“You were an asshole last night Madame Mayor!”

Regina held the Sheriffs hard gaze she had no argument her soulmate was right.

“You knew I was an asshole when you married me Sheriff Swan! But I am sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you I just freaked out for a minute, the thought of that thing….”

Emma couldn’t stop the smirk that lifted her lip. There was nothing this woman could do to stop the love she felt for her.

“Yeah well I also knew that you were a royal pain in my ass”

She shot back closing the gap completely between them and was happy to see a grin forming on the Mayors lips.

“And your bossy!”

Regina grabbed a handful of her Saviours t shirt and pulled her into her body as they now shared the same breath.

“I thought you liked that about me?”

She rasped not giving Emma a chance to answer as she claimed her mouth hungrily.

“Don’t mind me! I’m going to get dressed you two are revolting”

Zelena took her tea and strided out of the kitchen relieved that things would soon return to normal where the soulmates were concerned. 

Regina lost herself in her wife’s kiss whilst sliding her hands underneath her shirt needing to feel the warmth of her skin. 

“Take me back to bed my love”

She murmured breaking their kiss but letting their lips still linger.

Emma moaned deep in her throat as Regina’s fingers trailed up and down her back lightly scratching her skin knowing exactly just how hot it made her.

“Let me show you just how sorry I am!”

 

Emma felt like she had risen out of her body and was floating on a high as Regina brought her to her second orgasm leaving her spent and trembling whilst she tried to calm her erratic breathing.

“ I am so sorry darling. Do you forgive me?”

Regina rested her hand against her wife’s taut abdomen and pressed a kiss against her neck.

Forgive you? baby I can’t even remember what we were fighting for from the second you kissed me in the kitchen”

Swan chucked when Regina cocked an eyebrow and smirked. God’s she was beautiful! Whilst the thought went through her mind she ran her fingers along her jaw and sighed deeply:

“I know you're scared but it’s alright. You have enough to deal with carrying our little girl”

Regina instantly stiffened then quickly relaxed as her soulmates arms quickly wrapped around her waist.

“Do you know what it does to me knowing that your suffering all this shit and there’s nothing I can do to help you?”

Emma’s brow wrinkled. She hadn’t taken any of the Mayor's feelings into consideration regarding her nightmares or her random visitations.

“Regina I’m….”

Swan started but paused when her wife pushed against her chest attempting to distance herself but there was no way on earth she was letting her go.

“I don’t know what to do Emma! I should know what to do!”

The Mayor’s eyes were frantic when for the first time she succeeded to the fear in front of her Saviour and she hated herself for it.

“This things going to take her and there’s not a damn thing I can do about it!”

“NO! No it’s not”

Emma growled huskily into her ear whilst hooking a leg around her waist and pulling her closer.

“It’s not happening Regina we are going to find a way we always do!”

Regina closed her eyes burrowing her face into her neck as her eyes flooded with tears that she could not mask. Damn hormones!

“I love you so much. I can't lose you either don’t you realise that?”

She had been so busy worrying about Regina and the baby that again she hadn’t taken her wife’s feelings into consideration.

“I know baby I know. I’m sorry”

She kissed her then, her hunger replaced by tenderness as she stroked the side of her swollen stomach. 

Zelena's suggestion was sounding more and more appealing all she had to do was get Regina to agree.

 

“I’m not sure about this Zelena! I don’t like the thought of leaving Henry. What if something happens whilst we are gone?”

Regina ran a hand through her hair and sighed deeply, her brow creased in worry.

“I will go to Boston alone it’s only two days right? We need to do something we can’t just sit around and wait and besides it’s probably safer if Regina stays in Storybrooke”

Swan suggested ignoring the disapproving look that her wife shot her.

“Perhaps”

Zelena agreed pulling on her coat.

“Whilst you decide your next move I’m going home to get some clean clothes and Robin needs a few things. Can I leave her here with you?”

Regina nodded her reply then sighed deeply.

“Get enough for a few days, you will need it if you are to stay here and look after Henry but if anything and I mean anything happens you call me straight away?”

The witch nodded she knew there was no way that her sister would let Emma go to Boston alone.

“Of course you have my word”

She agreed before disappearing in a swirl of green smoke.

 

The drive to Boston was long and monotonous and it didn’t help that they had to keep stopping for bathroom breaks for Regina, a part of pregnancy that the Mayor found very irritable indeed.

The second they had drove over the town line Regina had become restless due to the loss of her magic. Vulnerability was a feeling she didn’t like one little bit and that had just soured her mood.

After many attempts of light conversation and either getting one worded answers or no replies at all Swan had given up and simply rested her hand upon her wife’s thigh as she drove, it soothed her raging emotions when Regina instantly covered her hand with her own and not once did she let go.

 

They arrived at their hotel mid afternoon and by the time they had checked into the room and had something to eat and freshened up it was time to leave for their appointment with the owner of the store Zelena had found.

 

The figure followed them closely staying just far enough away so as not to cause any suspicion. Seeing the infamous Evil Queen and her Saviour in person was a very fortunate turn of events and very soon the redheads pendant would do no more damage. 

Cruel grey eyes watched still hidden from sight as the unsuspecting couple arrived outside their destination and spoke briefly to each other giving the opportunity to snap a few photographs of Emma Swan Mills. 

The Six would meet at midnight at the same place they had been meeting for the past year, blood wouldn’t be needed to please their master now they had all that was required to finally send the Saviour over the edge and into total madness.


	11. Magick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma visit Boston in hopes that Zelena’s contact will be able to help them the whole time unaware that they are being watched.

CHAPTER 11

Magick 

“How original”

Regina commented looking up at the crudely painted black and red sign with the word Magick scrawled across it in silver lettering.

“Why am getting the feeling that this will be a complete waste of time?”

Swan chuckled as she eyed the large statue of baphomet that stood menacingly in the window and seemed to glare at anyone that passed it by.

“When Zelena said this was a Magic store I didn’t realise she meant all this satanic shit!. Just what kind of a psychic is this woman?”

The Mayor shook her head not having the tiniest bit of faith now that they were here.

“The fake kind no doubt darling”

She answered with a deep sigh. She felt exhausted and her feet hurt and to top it off she had started having dizzy spells so the last thing she needed right now was to deal with a charlatan that didn’t have the first clue about real magic.

“Let’s get this over and done with so we can go home to our son”

The inside of the store was as predicted just as bad as the outside, it was dark and dingy and lit with large black and red candles which looked like a fire hazard waiting to happen.

It was crammed full of everything one would need to start a satanic cult. Pentagram pendants, various handmade tapestries displaying the likes of Satan and beelzebub and the demon king to something that was called The Grand Luciferian Circle that particular one seemed popular.

There was even an array of t shirts with slogans like ‘Do it for Satan and Demons watch over us’ that one especially made Emma shudder and suddenly she couldn’t wait to get the hell out of there.

“Can I help you?”

When Regina turned to face the owner of the voice she expected to find someone that had stepped right out of a Marilyn Manson music video but instead she found herself face to face with a woman with the biggest mop of blonde hair dressed casually in jeans and a faded tie dye t shirt that had ‘follow the light” stitched into it and one of her wrists were strangled by various coloured bangles.

“We have a meeting with the owner”

Regina answered with a perfectly raised eyebrow and an air of boredom to her tone that didn’t go unnoticed.

The woman smiled but it didn’t reach her cool green eyes as she studied the out of place couple carefully.

“I didn’t think you would show, you wouldn’t believe the amount of crank calls I receive everyday. So what exactly is it you want to know?”

Swan stepped forward this time clutching Golds book in her hand, she felt suddenly nervous but didn’t know why.

“We were hoping you could help us”

She said watching as the woman who claimed to be a psychic return behind the black marble counter. 

“Is it a reading you want? Or a demonic clearing? The names Helena by the way”

Emma frowned as she made her way over to the blonde with her wife close on her heels.

“Neither! We are after information on this!”

She placed the book down on the counter and found herself holding her breath.

“Where on earth did you get it?”

Regina watched the psychic closely she appeared taken aback and hesitant to even touch the leather bound book.

“Do you have any idea what you have here? And more to the point is why do you have it?”

Helena eyed them both suspiciously before moving quickly around the counter and locking the door to her store and turning the open sign to closed.

“It was given to us by a collector of sorts”

Swan answered shrugging when her wife glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Well your collector clearly had no idea what they were handing over”

The blonde ran a hand through her curly hair making the vast amount of bangles on her wrist jingle.

“Well can you tell us what you know? I can’t stress how important it is to us”

Helena let out a deep sigh frowning as she looked up from the book, her gut instinct was screaming at her to kick these two strangers out of her store but the fear in their eyes was just too real.

“You better come through to the back. I need a drink and something tells me that you will too once you hear what I have to say!”

Emma and Regina exchanged a glance, they hadn’t expected Helena to recognise the book and their surprise showed. Taking a deep breath the Saviour took her Queen's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before following Helena through a black curtain.

The couple watched as a nervous Helena poured herself and Swan a drink then retrieved a bottle of water out of a cooler for Regina before taking a seat opposite them.

The book sat menacingly on the small table between them and the Mayor noted that the self proclaimed psychic couldn’t help but stare at it as if waiting for the shadow demon to jump right out of the pages.

“My knowledge is basic but I will tell you what I know. The book was said to have been written over five hundred years ago by a group of Warlocks that had been shunned from their coven for getting caught practicing the dark arts. Each of the six were powerful and all had an input into the book”

The psychic paused to take a sip of her brandy and Emma could see that her hand trembled slightly.

“This book! Actually I doubt this is the original but it was the result of an ancient ritual that the six performed to conjure up a long since banished demon that they called Edax Animae which is Latin for Soul Eater”

Regina rubbed her aching forehead as the tension in the small room seemed to grow denser around them.

“I presume this ritual was a success?”

She asked tightly as her fear escalated.

Helena nodded slowly before continuing.

“You have to bare in mind that our beliefs were extremely different back then. The people believed in various gods and goddesses and magic weather it be light or dark and many possessed the ability because their minds were open”

She shook her blonde mane of hair and a sad expression fell upon her face. 

“Over time we lost our ability to believe until magic was a mere story to tell the grandchildren. Now our past is a myth to most. We believe what the press or the tv tells us not what is really happening in the world. The human race has literally closed its mind”

She drained her glass then quickly refilled it before offering it to the Sheriff who declined with a small smile.

“What was the purpose? Why would anyone want to bring such evil into the world?”

Swan asked struggling to get her head around what she was being told.

“The six used the Soul Eater to steel a child’s magical essence at the brink of its birth. The mother would perish during this despicable theft and so she became a blood sacrifice. It was a win win to them. They grew more powerful and at the same time appeased their master”

Helena watched the colour drain from both strangers face then sighed deeply.

“So other than power what was the end game for this monster? Surely there was more to it than gathering souls and what about this cult the six? What were they promised?”

Regina asked not really wanting to hear the answer even though she was already forming her own conclusions.

The psychic looked the Mayor straight in the eye and raised a surprised eyebrow. This woman was smart.

“An ancient seer told the leader of the six that an unborn child who was perfectly balanced with dark and light magic which was passed on from its parents would one day present itself to them. This child’s soul once consumed would bring Edax Animae into the living world where it would spend eternity turning light to dark until only pure evil existed. 

Helena didn’t miss the look that passed between the two strangers. They were scared.

“You said that this was important to you both, how do you mean?”

Emma glanced at Regina and on seeing the fear behind her eyes decided to trust this woman, after all what other choice did they have?”

“I have been seeing this thing in nightmares and strange shit happens at night in our home that only I witness and now it’s escalated and I see things, horrific things!”

She felt like a fool as she spoke she knew she sounded like a crazy person.

“I’m sorry but that is impossible Miss…”

“Please just call me Emma”

Helena smiled and took another sip of her drink.

“As I said that is impossible Emma perhaps your home is infested with spirits that only you can feel but you are certainly not being stalked by Edax Animae, you would have to have..”

“Magic?”

Regina interrupted now certain that the whole trip had been a waste of time.

“Do we really look like the kind of people that would waste our time coming here for our own amusement? Come on Swan this is pointless”

She snapped getting to her feet but not before throwing the psychic a glowering look.

“She doesn’t believe us she is just a fraud with a bad haircut and way too many tacky bangles”

Emma wished for a portal to open up right there and then as her soulmate stormed out leaving her red faced and cringing.

“I am so sorry Helena she is under a lot of stress right now she didn’t mean it. I keep telling her that she needs to take it easy for the baby’s sake”

She rose to her feet deciding to leave before the psychic threw her out.

She was already halfway across the room  
when her voice stopped her dead.

“You didn’t say that your friend was pregnant? Now I see why she is so worked up about this”

Surprisingly Helena smiled when Swan turned back to face her.

The Mayor was wearing her black trench coat so it wasn’t surprising that the psychic hadn’t realise that she was pregnant.

“Regina is my wife and look I know she was wayyyy out of line just then but she’s scared, we both are. I promise you we are not making this up so if you can help us in anyway…”

Helena closed the gap between them and urged Emma towards the curtain and back to the counter where she pulled out a pad and pen and handed it to her.

“Leave me your number and I will make some enquiries but I’m not making any promises ok?”

Swan scribbled down her number and let out a sigh of relief. It was a start not a great one but it was better than nothing. She thanked the psychic again and was about to leave when a hand on her elbow stopped her.

“You said you have seen things? Do you believe that you have seen Edax Animae?”

Helena looked for any form of dishonesty, she had become quite good at recognising when she was being played but all she could see was a woman who was scared and in desperate need of help.

“I don’t know for sure if that is what I saw but whatever it was had no face and it scared the shit out of me. Does it take on different forms?”

The psychic frowned and shook her head slowly.

“I don’t believe so but it is powerful enough to get others to do its bidding but also if it really is the Soul Eater then somewhere out there there is a coven at work. The question is why have they choose your wife and unborn child?”

Swan swallowed hard she wanted to tell Helena everything but didn’t relish being carted away to the nut house just yet. Telling her that Regina was the Evil Queen and that they lived in a magical town full of fairytale characters was sure to see her committed.

“I was hoping you could tell us that”

Helena nodded as her thoughts ran wild. Like it or not she believed this stranger and so her decision was made.

“How long are you here for?”

For the first time Emma’s smile was genuine and her heart raced a little faster.

“We leave the day after tomorrow but you can call me at any time”

Opening the door for the taller blonde the psychic returned her smile.

“I will be in touch before you leave. I promise”

Once left alone Helena locked the door behind her before making her way to the back room, she had some calls to make.

Regina was speaking to Henry on the phone when Swan came out of the store she looked upset, she looked stressed out and tired and that just damn well pissed her off. Her wife should be enjoying this stage in her pregnancy but instead they were dealing with an evil entity that wanted to destroy their happiness.

“Everything ok?”

Emma asked when her wife ended the call and came to join her.

“Henry’s fine he misses us but seems to be enjoying himself with my sister. I just wanted to hear his voice”

Regina smiled weakly and sighed when her saviour wrapped her arms around her and kissed her temple.

“Let’s get out of here sweetheart.You look like you could do with a nice hot bath a back rub and some room service”

The Mayor chuckled and looked up into sad green orbs and felt tears sting her eyes suddenly.

“You know me so well. I love you Mrs Swan Mills”

Swan stroked the brunettes cheek then lent down to bring their lips together the whole time praying that Helena would come through for them.

 

Regina came out of the bathroom to find Swan sat at the end of the bed with her shoulders slumped and her head in her hands, she immediately felt a rush of guilt. None of this was her fault yet she had been taking all her fear and anger out on her. It was time to stop.

Switching of the light she padded barefoot over to the blonde and surprised her by slipping onto her lap and wrapping her arms around her neck.

Emma felt the tears sting her eyes and buried her face in the brunettes neck as she instantly wrapped herself around the Mayor tightly.

Neither of them said anything, they didn’t know what to say. Just being in each other’s arms was all the comfort they needed.

They had stayed that way for almost twenty minutes until Regina helped her love undress and then they both climbed into the bed drained from the days events and switched off the lights plunging the small room into darkness.

“What did you think of Helena? Do you think she was lying to us about her ability?”

Emma was laid behind the brunette with her arm protectively around her waist and her hand stroking her stomach lovingly.

“I didn’t get the feeling that she was lying babe. She asked me a few more questions and promised she would call before we leave Boston. I think the book has peaked her interest but I’m not sure if she believes us”

Regina rolled over to face her wife and rested her head against her shoulder.

“I expected scented candles and crystals not all of that Satanic nonsense. Didn’t you find that a little strange?”

Emma raised an eyebrow then chuckled.

“Are you kidding me it was fucking creepy! Trust Zelena to hook us up with the bride of Satan”

Regina laughed and they both fell silent as they got lost in their own thoughts. It had been a weird day and she had never missed their crazy little town as much as she did right then.

 

The next day the weather seemed to match their mood as dark clouds rolled in over Boston and the rain came and never stopped. Neither of them were in the mood for sightseeing so they relaxed in their room waiting for the call that had been promised. 

“Emma staring at it won’t make it ring!”

Regina plucked the phone from her wife’s hand and threw it down the end of the large bed ignoring her protest.

“We might as well face it she’s not going to help us. I knew she was a fraud anyone can wear a god awful shirt and claim to speak to the dead”

Swan ran her hands through her hair then sat up and swung her legs off of the bed and stood up. She didn’t agree with her wife but didn’t want to argue.

“Let’s get out of here for a while. I need some air. You must be hungry you hardly touched your breakfast”

Regina didn’t want to go anywhere, she felt completely lost without her magic and hated being out of her comfort zone but Emma was right some air would do them both some good.

“I am a little hungry darling and a walk sounds nice. Let me freshen up first”

She let her wife help her up and kissed her softly before heading into the bathroom.

They borrowed an umbrella from the hotel reception as although not so heavy the rain still fell steadily as they followed the red brick trail taking in the sights around them until Regina had to admit that it was a beautiful city and definitely worth a trip back with Henry.

For a few hours they let themselves just be tourists and enjoyed each other’s company until Swans grumbling stomach forced them to find somewhere to eat.

Whilst looking for a nice restaurant they had passed The Old North Church and the Mayor had stopped to admire the architecture of the seventeenth century building the whole time caressing her swollen stomach and from then on she had grown quiet and her mood somber.

Emma had just held her hand letting her wife know she was there for her, it was pointless asking her what was wrong as it was more than obvious and a stupid question. 

 

After ten minutes of watching Regina push her food around her plate Swan sighed deeply and put down her knife and fork.

“Do you want to go home? I don’t mind driving. I can see how uncomfortable you are here sweetheart”

The Mayor looked up at her Saviour and smiled weakly. Tonight was supposed to just be about the two of them but the situation they was in weighed heavily and it showed.

“No it’s ok darling we can leave as planned first thing in the morning but if you don’t mind can we just go back to the hotel?”

Emma reached over the table and squeezed her soulmates hand. It was a long shot trying to get Regina to forget their worries just for one evening. Neither of them could stop thinking about their meeting with Helena and the call that hadn’t come.

“Yeah of course babe I’ll grab the cheque”

 

They walked silently hand in hand back to the hotel both still feeling vulnerable without their magic and Swan had started to get an overwhelming feeling that they were being watched and she was right!

The figure had followed them since they had left the hotel staying back just far enough and being careful not to raise any suspicion. A few times the blonde had glanced over her shoulder and scanned anyone that was in their vicinity suspiciously.

Now the stalker stood opposite the hotel watching as the couple entered and disappeared out of sight. A cell phone was pulled from an expensive Armani coat and pressed to an ear.

“They are back at the hotel. Should I wait?”

A few seconds passed before the call was disconnected and the cell put back in a pocket and then the figure disappeared back into the night awaiting the next instruction.

 

They used the bathroom separately the mood still somber as they went about getting ready for bed. The sooner they were back in Storybrooke the better.

Emma was in her pjs laid on the bed surfing through the channels on the silent tv when Regina finally came out of the bathroom clad in one of her old baggy t shirts and joined her.

Remaining silent Regina reached over and took the remote out of the blonde’s hand and switched of the tv. She was tired of feeling numb she needed to feel, she needed Emma.

Her dark eyes never once left her Saviours face as she pulled the shirt over her head revealing freshly showered skin.

Immediately Swan reached out a hand to caress the Mayor's now prominent tummy whilst her eyes grew dark as they fell upon delicious breasts that had doubled in size.

“God’s your beautiful Regina”

She breathed leaning over to steal a kiss.

Locking her arms around the Sheriffs neck the brunette returned the kiss passionately until they both struggled for air. Sometime during Regina had skillfully removed her lovers pj shirt and was enjoying the feel of her skin and then it suddenly occurred to her that if this monster had its way she was on borrowed time with her soulmate.

Emma broke away from the Mayor only  
when she began to taste her salty tears and moved her hand to her cheek. They were both too choked to speak but words were of no use and the desperate fear in their eyes spoke volumes anyway.

What Regina couldn’t at that moment put into words she used her lips and hands and body to convey to the woman that she adored just how much she loved her and it was reciprocated wholeheartedly.

 

Hours later Swan lay with her soulmate sleeping fitfully in her arms, her leg hooked over her hip and her swollen tummy pressed against her side. She knew Regina wasn’t coping well, she was barely holding it together herself but she needed to be strong for the both of them.

It wasn’t fair! They should be enjoying this magical time in their lives instead they were terrified of losing the precious gift that they had created together and each other in the process.

Regina was teetering on the brink of madness it seemed to Swan she was either going to have a complete meltdown or unleash the Evil Queen, either way it wasn’t looking pretty. 

Emma bit back a sob when her love whimpered in her sleep and clung to her desperately trying to sooth her restless nightmares as she stroked her back and whispered words of comfort. It was then her phone rung...

“Well fucking finally! Why the hell is my sister not answering her phone?”

She closed her eyes and groaned as Zelena barked at her down the phone.

“She’s sleeping Zelena she’s fucking exhausted I don’t want to wake her she hasn’t slept properly in days!”

“Well I’m sorry Swan but you might just have to we have visitors and let’s just say they are not of the nice kind. I need you both back here pronto”

Swan knew that Zelena wasn’t one to exaggerated so whoever these visitors were only spelled trouble.

“Ok ok we’re leaving. I will get Regina to call you when we are on our way”

 

“Who was that?”

Regina mumbled sleepily into Emma’s neck not quite ready yet to take on another day. 

“Your sister babe we need to go home”

Swan frowned when the brunette sat up wiping the sleep from her worried eyes.

“Henry’s fine before you ask all I know is that Zelena said we have visitors she sounded concerned. I told her you would call her when we was on our way”

Regina felt a sudden wave of frustrated anger as she threw back the covers and got up out of the bed.

“We are never going to have a minutes peace are we? There’s always going to be someone or something to screw up our lives!”

Swan watched as the Mayor began to gather up their belongings and felt her own anger rise to the surface.

“Well whoever these visitors are they are going to wish to fuck they never met me!”

Regina sighed deeply as she sat down on the bed next to her Saviour and squeezed her hand.

“I don’t need you playing the hero right now Sheriff we need you!”

She admitted in a whisper and placed her soulmates hand over her protruding stomach.

“She’s more important than anything else”

Emma smiled and nodded her agreement. Regina was right their family most certainly was more important.

“I know sweetheart I know”

 

Regina was in the shower when Helena had finally called, she hadn’t been able to tell Emma anymore than she already knew but she had informed her that she had a contact who she was meeting with the coming weekend and assured her that she would call as soon as she had any new information.

It wasn’t the best news but at least the psychic seemed to be taking them seriously.

They checked out of the hotel with minimal fuss and neither of them had seen the dark figure that had been watching them slip into the elevator.

Making sure the coast was clear first the figure used a swipe card to enter their newly vacated room and closed the door quietly. The large bed was shifted to the side revealing a crudely drawn pentagram in blood red chalk. The smile on the dark figures face was cruel as a large hand wiped away the drawing. It wasn’t needed now. The ritual had been a success for all six involved.


	12. The Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sooner had Regina and Emma arrived back home it seemed that all the self proclaimed heroes of Storybrooke had decided to descend upon them.

CHAPTER 12

The Visitors

No sooner had Regina and Emma arrived back home it seemed that all the self proclaimed heroes of Storybrooke had decided to descend upon them.

Regina was tired and not in the best of moods when her wife came into the kitchen followed by all of their family except for Henry as he was still at school.

“It’s good to have you both back. How was your trip?”

Snow asked hugging both woman who looked exhausted after their long journey.

“It was fine mom. What’s going on? Who are these visitors?”

“Bloody witch hunters! Of all the nerve”

Zelena kissed both soulmates on the cheek then took a seat next to her sister.

“It seems that they have returned to finish what they started back in the Enchanted Forest. So we need a plan. Regina?”

Swan glanced over at her wife who had yet to say anything and just sat there running her hand over her swollen stomach, her brow was creased with worry and Emma knew that it had nothing to do with their visitors. She appeared to have not been listening but she knew better.

“Hey you know what it’s been a long day and we are really tired. Can we do this in the morning? Regina doesn't need this right now”

The redhead shook her curly mane then rose to her feet letting out a bitter laugh.

“So why you two catch forty winks the rest of us have to arm ourselves with fire extinguishers until your ready to help? Bloody marvellous!”

Emma glared at her sister in law, ever the insensitive.

“Hey we know you guys have had a long trip but this is important! Surely the safety of the people in this town come first?”

Snow added ignoring her daughter’s death glare and looking straight at the Mayor who continued to remain silent.

Sensing Regina was upset and not being her usual self Charming intervened before Swan lost her temper.

“Emma’s right this can wait until the morning and in the meantime we have patrols set up around the town and if things take a turn for the worst we will call you”

David winked at his daughter then guided his wife out of the kitchen before she could protest, he had the feeling that Zelena wouldn’t make it so easy for them.

“Thanks dad I’ll call you later”

Emma called out before returning her focus back to the fired up witch. Two down one to go.

“Thanks for taking care of the kid for us Zee and your welcome to stay but no more of this witch hunter bullshit for today”

Zelena shook her head incredulously but was determined to make her point.

“No offence Swan but you wasn’t there when they last went on a rampage! But you was Regina. You know exactly what we are dealing with!”

Zelena did feel bad for putting the towns worries on her Sister and her Saviour but she was the Mayor of Storybrooke but despite that fact it wasn’t the Mayor that was needed. The Queen was.

“Regina! You know what they are capable of doing, you have seen first hand the women that were burned at the stake or drowned or needlessly tortured! Damn it you were the one that run them out of the Enchanted Forest”

“I’m not that person anymore Zelena so do me a favour and get off my back!”

Regina snapped back ignoring the fact that you could hear a pin drop and all eyes were on her. Her patience was at rock bottom all she cared about was her family and finding a way to save her daughter. Witch hunters she could really do without.

The redhead shook her head angrily and laughed.

“Well unless you welcome the heat of those flames sister I suggest you get your Evil Queen back on and quickly! All of our lives are at risk including your precious Saviour”

She turned on the blonde who had been listening to every word carefully and was now extremely concerned about what she had just heard.

“Your being rather quiet Swan don’t you have anything to say?”

Emma groaned inwardly it was only a matter of time before she was dragged into the siblings argument.

She looked over at her soulmate and met her intense gaze and closed her eyes briefly before speaking.

“Maybe your sister has a point sweetheart”

The second the words left her lips she knew she was in the shit and the hurt expression that briefly appeared on the Mayors face confirmed it.

“You want me to risk our daughters life? Is that what your saying?”

Regina’s eyes were blazing as she glared at her love looking more like her former self than ever.

“Of course not babe all I meant was…”

“Don’t bother! I know exactly what you meant Miss Swan”

And with those words spat Regina disappeared in a swirl of purple smoke.

“Oh great! Thanks for that Zelena not only was I Miss Swanned she used magic and she hasn’t done that since she found out she was pregnant! That will be my fault too”

Zelena shrugged as she watched the Sheriff pull on her leather jacket.

“Let her calm down Emma she knows I’m right and that would have pissed her off more than anything. I know my sister and I guarantee that the next time you see her you will have your Queen back”

Swan raised an eyebrow then sighed deeply.

“I hope your right because if not I’m  
Sleeping on the couch for the foreseeable”

Zelena rolled her eyes as she followed the blonde out of the kitchen.

“Is sex with my sister and food all you ever think about Swan meat?”

Emma glanced back at the redhead and chuckled.

“Pretty much that and our children”

Swan took Zelena's advice and didn’t go after Regina deciding it was best to let the feisty brunette cool off besides she knew she would be at her vault and safe.

 

Left alone and to her own thoughts Swan had decided to drive to town and have a look around. She still felt uncomfortable being on her own at the mansion, there was always a feeling of dread and it irked her that she couldn’t just relax at home.

Her first stop was Granny’s to grab a coffee to go and to check that their visitors hadn’t returned. They hadn’t. After walking from one end of the town to the other and finding nothing out of the ordinary she was making her way back to the bug when out of the corner of her eye she spotted a figure ducking back into an alleyway clearly trying not to be seen but they had failed.

Drawing her gun as a precaution she jogged across the street and followed the retreating figure quietly. And then it dawned on her the quiet! It was unnaturally still and that realisation made her hesitate and slow her steps as she rounded the corner that led to another stretch of alleyway, she let out a relieved breath to find that it was empty.

Picking up speed again she made her way along the only exit then stopped at the unexpected sight of a freshly spray painted drawing in blood red. She recognised the symbol immediately from Helena’s store and the blood in her veins run cold.

There was no way in the Sheriff's mind that the crudely sprayed pentagram containing Baphomets terrifying face was a coincidence, as far as she knew satanism wasn’t a thing in Storybrooke so the question was who the hell was the budding artist? How had they had the time to draw the symbol and escape the alleyway before she caught up?

The answer was that it was impossible! Whoever she had seen weather it be real or yet another demonic trick being played the endgame was that she saw the pentagram and received a stark reminder. It worked and after taking a few photos on her phone she quickly got the hell out of there.

“Oh for fuck sake!”

Swan could see that the all four tyres on her beloved bug were flat as she approached the car but it wasn’t until on closer inspection that she quickly realised that the tyres had been slashed, deeply slashed meaning that it would have taken quite some strength to do so much damage. This wasn’t mindless vandalism this was a warning!

 

Regina stared at the small vial in her hand that was filled with a fluorescent blue liquid that she had spent most of the afternoon perfecting.

Part of her still didn’t want to drink it, she didn’t want to inflict any kind of magic on the baby that was growing inside of her even though it was completely harmless and only necessary for her safety but at the same time once again they were all in danger and she knew what needed to be done.

She walked slowly over to the mirror that hung proudly in her vault and stared into the looking glass, she had begun to like the woman that she had become, she was a successful Mayor that ran the town like a well oiled automobile, she was a woman who was desperately in love even though she still wanted to kick her soulmates ass for siding with Zelena. She was pregnant with her idiots child a miracle that she never thought she would be given and there was Henry their beloved son.

“Why can’t I just be happy?”

She spoke to her own reflection fighting back angry tears as she popped open the lid of the vial with her thumb. The potion would protect her daughter from harm at least from anything the witch hunters had to throw at her.

“I will never be rid of you will I?”

She laughed shaking her head knowing how insane she must sound.

“If they want the Evil Queen then that is what they shall have!”

 

Swan stood watching the truck tow her beloved bug away and was muttering angrily under her breath when Charming tapped her on the shoulder from behind making her jump.

“Shit dad you scared the crap out of me!”

David chuckled holding his hands up when his daughter turned to face him with a look of annoyance upon her face.

“Car trouble?”

He asked stating the obvious which as expected earned him an eye roll.

“Tyres slashed! All four. Bastard!”

Charming frowned. Things like this just didn’t happen in Storybrooke and not in broad daylight. 

“Do you think it was the work of our uninvited guests?”

The Sheriff raised an eyebrow she had to admit she hadn’t given that a thought.

“I need to show you something. Follow me.”

David frowned as he followed his daughter across the road and into an alleyway and frowned to see the hard to miss artwork that Emma was convinced had been left for her benefit.

“What is it?”

Swan sighed deeply as she stared at Satan’s sign, some of the paint had dripped whilst it had been drying and it looked like streaks of vivid blood. She shivered under her leather jacket and turned back to face her father.

“It’s a satanic pentagram the woman that Regina and I spoke to in Boston owned a store that was full of stuff like this”

Charmings frown deepened he wasn’t liking what he was hearing.

“So does this tell you anything? I don’t understand Em.”

Emma sighed deeply she didn’t expect him to understand, she barely got it herself.

“It’s a reminder dad, a fucked up one at that”

It was letting her know that it was still watching and waiting, it was designed to scare and unsettle. It had worked.

 

Emma readied herself as she felt Regina slip into bed beside her, she had listened to her let herself into the mansion a good hour since but had decided to wait for her to come up to bed rather than go down to meet her.

“Are you ok?”

She whispered feeling her soulmates eyes on her even in the darkness of the room, when no answer came she closed her tired eyes and let out a shaky breath.

“This isn’t easy for me either Regina. I just want you to be safe, you and our baby”

Anything else the Saviour was going to say was silenced by Regina’s plump soft lips in a desperate demanding kiss that robbed them both of breath. She ran her hands all over the already naked brunettes body until she was trembling above her.

She gasped as her pj shirt was ripped open sending buttons flying but there was no time for any kind of recovery as the Mayor's hands and mouth descended on her flesh squeezing scratching kissing biting licking until she could no longer remember her own name.

Regina hadn’t been this dominate in bed since she had fallen pregnant but Swan understood why it was craved for and needed right then, she knew her soulmate well enough to know that she needed to feel something instead of the terror they had to deal with, she felt exactly the same.

“Baby don’t you want to talk about…”

Swan moaned as her pj bottoms were slid down her long legs.

“Talking is the last thing I want to do Sheriff Swan!”

Regina rasped as she slipped two fingers between her Saviours spread legs and moaned to feel the wetness already pooling there.

Emma gasped her hips rising from the mattress trying to encourage those talented fingers to penetrate her but they refused and instead played with her unmercifully until her breath was short.

“Hmmm my my Saviour you are eager!”

Regina purred as she straddled her loves hips and continued to massaged her wet folds until the tips of her fingers brushed against her swollen clit.

“Fuck!”

Emma's green eyes were dark with desire and were transfixed to her Queens beautiful swaying breasts as she continued to stimulate her clit until it throbbed.

Smirking the Queen used her free hand to explore her wife’s breasts until her nipples were hard and ready to be licked and sucked, just the thought made her mouth water.

“You like what you see Saviour? You look as though your about to devour me whole”

Emma attempted to sit up to do just that but the brunette had other ideas and quickly pinned her back down with magical binds that secured the writhing Sheriff to the bedposts.

“Not so fast Saviour! Your Queen is still angry with you”

The words were breathed into Swans ear before teeth sank into her lobe and a evil chuckle left Regina’s lips making her breath catch in her throat.

“B..baby please….”

A sharp eyebrow rose as the Queen’s fingertips stroked a pale cheek.

“A little bit informal wouldn’t you say? It’s your Majesty!”

The Queen licked her lips and a moan escaped as she continued her slow torture between her wife’s trembling thighs.

Emma pulled at her invisible binds and almost growled her frustration when her lover clicked her fingers and the bedroom was filled with soft light enabling them to see each other properly in their pleasure.

She knew it was just another form of torture when her eyes met Regina’s to see such an animalistic need swirling around her purple flecked dark eyes, and that smirk of victory on her beautiful face made her moan aloud. Her Queen was definitely back and her clenching pussy was a testament to that.

“Regina p..please touch me!”

The Queens smirk turned into a fully fledged grin as she removed her fingers from their wet prison causing the blonde to growl in frustration then brought her hands to her own breasts and began to squeeze them and roll her hard tips between her fingers whilst grinding her sex against perfect abs.

“Fuck Regina!”

Swan bit out between gritted teeth pulling hard on her binds as she felt her wife’s arousal hot against her skin

The Queen bit down on her bottom lip and moaned she wanted more, needed more but was enjoying her playful torture far too much to give into both their desires just yet.

“I think it’s time you used that pretty little mouth for something other than talking don’t you Saviour?”

Emma groaned unconsciously bucking her hips desperate to ease the throbbing between her thighs but it was fruitless.

Regina chuckled throatily as she licked and kissed her way vigorously along her wife’s beautiful body only stopping to suck greedily on her stiff nipples until she once again cried out and tried desperately to escape her binds.

Smirking against glorious flesh she raised her head and sighed at just how beautiful her Swan looked, her face was flushed her eyes hooded and her breathing laboured. The muscles in her arms bulged as she continued her losing battle against the magic being used against her.

But what aroused the Queen the most was knowing that as much as Emma needed her to relieve her pent up frustration what she desired most was simply to be allowed to touch her and bring her pleasure.

“I know you're desperate to have your way with me Saviour! I can see it in your eyes”

Regina teased purposefully leaning down just enough so that her breasts were almost within reach of Swans hungry lips. Almost!

“Damn it Regina!”

Emma hissed as tears of frustration built beneath her hooded lids then gasped as her wife’s tongue licked her dry lips before kissing her hungrily but all too briefly.

“Now my Saviour are you ready to please your Queen using just these delicious lips of yours?”

Regina stroked her wife’s cheek as she spoke her own breathing becoming unsteady.

Swan nodded eagerly and swallowed hard then prepared herself as Regina stole one last kiss then straightened up before carefully positioning herself.

“If I am satisfied I will release your hands and allow you to touch me! If not you will remain tied to this bed for me to play with until I decide otherwise. Are we clear?”

Swan raised an eyebrow and flashed a cocky smirk. She was an expert when it came to making love to her Queen, she knew exactly how to make her scream.

“You may as well release me now then your Majesty”

Regina chuckled as she gripped the headboard.

“Such arrogance!”

She murmured whilst lowering herself down until she gasped at the first feel of her wife’s mouth against her soaked sex.

Swan moaned into heated folds of slick flesh, she adored her Queen’s unique taste and scent and loved the intimacy the act alone brought forth.

Regina moved slowly being careful not to smother her love as she was washed away in delicious pleasure. If there was one thing that Emma Swan had the right to feel cocky about it was this, she knew her body inside and out and her aim was always to please.

Swan kissed every inch of throbbing flesh that was presented to her with vigour, sucking gently on engorged lips whilst her own arousal grew as her Queen’s moans grew louder and her hips moved faster against her mouth.

“God’s Emma! So good my love”

Release her grip on the bedpost she curled her fingers around one of her wife’s hands that were still secured magically whilst her free hand disappeared into damp blonde locks and began an affectionate caress.

“P..please Please!”

Swan smirked already knowing that it wouldn’t be long until her wife started begging her for release and the facade dissipated and she was more than happy to oblige.

She felt the grip on her head tightened and a strangled whimper let loose when for the first time her tongue circled her engorged clit before attacking it unmercifully.

Regina's plan of torturing her Soulmate was quickly left behind, she couldn’t think straight as her wife’s tongue drove her quickly out of mind

So lost in pleasure she unconsciously released Emma from her binds and the second the blonde realised that she was free to move her strong hands were wrapping around her thighs and pulling her tight against her roaming tongue.

Regina through her head back and whimpered as she rode her Saviours face with sharp frantic movements until crying out as her first release of the night slammed through her leaving her weak and breathlessly floating.

Swan had a satisfied smirk on her wet face when her Queen lifted herself from her eager mouth before curling up next to her with a satisfied sigh.

“So smug!”

Regina murmured tracing her fingers down the middle of her Saviours warm body before cupping her wet mound and smiling when a gasp left her lips.

Emma’s mind went hazy at the immediate feel of her wife’s fingers slipping past her fleshy folds and she was unable to hold onto a single coherent thought, all she could do was feel.

“Cat got your tongue Saviour?”

The Queen teased pinching the hard tip that was nestled between the blondes thighs and let out a shaky breath as her own sex throbbed at the sound of the guttural moan that escaped her soulmates lips.

“Baby ple…”

Swans plea faded into nothingness at the first feel of lips enclosing around her swollen nipple and immediately her hand sank into her silky dark hair needing to have the closeness they always shared.

She knew she wouldn’t last long. She never could when Regina touched her like this it was too earth shatteringly good and when slender fingers entered her inch by glorious inch everything around her fell away and she was left soaring.

 

“I love it when your really mad with me. Damn baby that was fucking amazing”

Regina chuckled into her soulmates neck to exhausted to move and more than content to stay wrapped in her embrace and enjoy the feel of her wife’s fingertips lazily stroking her back.

“Mmmm”

Was all she could manage as she pressed her lips against Swans throat whilst losing her fight with her heavy eyelids.

The last thing Emma heard before she quickly followed her Queen into a blissful sleep was “I love you my beautiful idiot”


	13. The Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina has a unwanted visitor and Emma comes face to face with her worst fear.

CHAPTER 13

The Queen

“How do I look?”

Regina asked as she finished applying her lipstick then run the brush through her dark silky hair one last time.

“Fiercely hot!”

Swan answered grinning at the smirk she received as she slipped her arms around her wife from behind and kissed her neck.

“Good! Exactly what I was aiming for”

Emma sighed deeply getting quickly lost in her Queens unique scent. Gods she smelled good.

“If we didn’t have unwanted guests I very much doubt that you would be leaving this bedroom today especially after last night and this morning!”

Regina chuckled as she turned in her soulmates arms and wrapped her arms around her neck. She was wearing fitted black trousers and a deep purple silk shirt that clung to her ample chest, despite being very pregnant she looked ready to take on the world.

“No unnecessary heroics today Sheriff Swan. Are we agreed?”

The blonde nodded before leaning in to steal a kiss.

“Your ruin my lipstick”

The Mayor murmured as her hands grasped the collar of her love’s tan coloured leather jacket and pulled her closer to return the kiss wholeheartedly.

Emma chuckled against full plump lips before running the tip of her tongue along the small scar she found so sexy and was rewarded with a gasp for her efforts.

“I love you Mrs Swan Mills”

She whispered as her thumb brushed across a defined cheekbone.

“I love you too my darling”

Regina stroked her face then kissed her one last time before playfully pushing her back so that she could touch up her lipstick. As much as their previous night’s passions were quickly reigniting they had villains to deal with.

 

“What do you mean you can’t find them?”

Regina was in complete Mayor mode as she shook her head at David exasperated.

“I have looked everywhere except for the woods. I guess they could be keeping a low profile there?”

Zelena chose that moment to appear in a puff of green smoke next to Swan who almost threw her coffee up in the air in surprise.

“God damn it Zee!”

Emma muttered rolling her eyes when her sister in law chuckled.

“Sorry I’m late I had to take Robin to granny’s. So where are we at?”

“Our visitors currently don’t seem to want to be found”

Regina replied tapping her pen irritably on her desk and sighing deeply.

“Look they can’t have gone far if they are still in town they can’t hide forever. I will find them. Where were they last seen?”

Emma was now sat perched on the Mayor's desk sipping her coffee.

“They were in the diner yesterday. I had a call from from Ruby, she also remembered one in particular from the Enchanted Forest”

“Then that’s where we will start. Zelena are you going to the vault?”

Swan glanced towards the redhead who had taken a seat on the couch.

“I am. I thought I would continue my research. I figured there must be something I can do to stop your visions Swan but if you need me at anytime you know where to find me”

Emma smiled at her sister in law in thanks, she really had stepped up to the mark lately and it felt good that they were all on the same side.

“I have a couple of things to take care of here then I will see you at my vault Zelena. I have a few ideas I want to look into”

The Mayor ignored the look her wife shot her, she was well aware that Emma didn’t want her to take any risks and neither did she but she would be damned if she sat back and done nothing whilst everyone around her did all the work.

 

Sometime later Regina had finished with her mayoral duties and was getting ready to go and join Zelena at her vault when she suddenly heard raised voices from outside her office, one of them being her assistant before the doors flew open and in walked a man that she recognised instantly from her Evil Queen days.

“I’m sorry Mayor Swan Mills I tried to stop him but he refused to take no for an answer”

Regina waved her hand at her flustered assistant and smiled.

“It’s ok Sarah you can leave us. Would you call Sheriff Swan Mills for me and tell her that her assistance is required”

The tall thin greying stranger narrowed his cold blue eyes and smirked.

“Your Majesty”

Removing her black framed glasses the former Queen unphased by the intrusion took a sip from the glass of water that was on her desk.

“I barely recognized you without the army you once were so fond of cowering behind. Adley isn’t it? Nathaniel Adley self proclaimed witch hunter and killer of innocent woman?”

Adley stayed by the door as he glared back at the woman he despised, she had single handedly taken everything from him including three brothers that had been a part of his mission to remove ungodly sinners from the realms.

“You dare speak of innocence after all the lives you have taken? You tore out my brothers hearts and crushed them!”

Regina chuckled, she wanted to rise to her feet and truly scare the crap out of him but she wasn’t sure whether he knew that she was with child or not and thought better of it as there was no hiding the fact anymore.

“Yes I did whist you fled like a coward if I remember correctly. Tell me did you hear your brothers screams as I extinguished their pathetic lives?”

The witch hunters face twisted in anger as he rushed forward but stopped dead when a fireball quickly formed in the Queen's hand.

“I care little for why you are here in Storybrooke but I do care about the women who reside in this town. You have until sun down to leave or…..”

“I will make you leave”

Swan stood in the doorway casually with her thumbs in the back pockets and her Sheriff badge and gun clearly visible on her shapely hips.

Regina couldn’t help but smile and wet her lips with her tongue as her gorgeous wife came further into her office not once taking her eyes off of Adley. Her Saviour in full on protective mode was as sexy as hell and made her throb.

“So you are the Saviour! You have my condolences”

He spat the words not afraid to show his disgust for what she stood for, the rumours of The Queens White Knight were prevalent back in the Enchanted Forest.

Swan stared coldly at the witch hunter then took a step towards him.

“You heard my Queen. You have until sundown so I suggest you get your fellow murderers together and leave our town. You are not welcome here”

Adley shook his head and laughed bitterly.

“That woman is not my Queen! and I won’t be threatened by her…”

“Be very careful what you say next or you won’t be leaving this office”

Swan growled as her magic pulsed around her fingers, she could feel Regina’s magic entwining with her own making her feel invincible.

Adley glared back at the Sheriff, the Queens very own protector and whore, he had no doubt that she would make good on her promise. He sneered at her before turning back to face Regina who had a look of amusement etched upon her face.

“Sundown Adley! Now get out of my sight before I decide to give you a dose of your own treatment”

She leaned forward on her elbows and flashed her best Evil Queen smile.

“It’s never too early in the season for a bonfire wouldn’t you agree?”

Emma chuckled, could this woman be anymore fucking sexy if she tried?

“You will regret this!”

The witch hunter spat before pushing past Emma and was about to storm out of the office when she grabbed him unexpectedly by the back of his suit jacket pulling him back.

“You ever threaten my wife again Adley and fire will be the least of your worries!”

She hissed angrily into his ear before shoving him hard out of the door efore he had the chance to respond and slammed it shut behind him.

“Nice guy”

Regina smirked already on her feet and walking around her desk her hips swaying seductively whilst purple fire danced beneath her dark eyes as she closed the gap between herself and her wife and slipped her arms around her neck.

“I do so love your dominant side Sheriff Swan. Its extremely arousing”

She said in a low husky voice that made Swans stomach clench and her heart skip a beat.

Emma chuckled wrapping her arms around her Queens waist as she was strategically maneuvered backwards to the large couch then pushed down playfully, she was quick to pull the brunette down on to her lap and bury her face into her fragrant neck whilst her hand squeezed her sensitive breasts through the silk that covered them.

“What exactly did you get up to in that vault of yours yesterday Madame Mayor?”

With a growl the Queen tore open her own shirt sending buttons flying then slipped her bra straps down her arms whilst watching her Saviours eyes darken as she was overwhelmed with lust.

Regina eyes glinted mischievously whilst a playful smirk lifted her lips.

“Let’s just say I got my edge back Sheriff Swan! Self pity we do not need right now!”

She smoothed her palm against her soulmates chest enjoying the feel of her strong heartbeat beneath it.

“And my libido!”

Swan chuckled then span her wife around so that she was now facing away from her whilst still sat on her lap then roughly pulled her shirt from her torso giving her access to smooth olive skin.

Regina closed her eyes and moaned as her neck and shoulders were bathed in hot steamy kisses whilst her breasts were squeezed and caressed until her nipples throbbed in delight. No one but Emma could make her so instantly hot and ready.

“God’s love touch me..please”

Emma groaned running her hands down her wife’s torso then caressing her baby bump lovingly before popping open the button on her trousers and slowly tugging down the zip before slipping her hand inside.

“Mmmmm so wet for me baby”

She murmured as her fingers sank into her Queens slick heat.

“You feel so fucking good”

The Queen gasped at the delicious intrusion and parted her thighs further then leant back against her Saviour loving the feel of leather against her bare skin, all that mattered to her in that moment was her wife’s touch.

 

“I’m telling you Zelena it was him! I would recognise his face anywhere, after all if it hadn’t of been for Regina he would have taken my head! for some reason he didn’t take kindly to the wolf thing”

Ruby paced up and down in front of Snow and the redhead still wearing her apron from the diner.

“And he is in there with my Sister? Did anyone call Swan?”

Snow nodded in reply, her expression full of concern.

“She’s not answering but I left her a message. I think we should go in, Regina shouldn’t be alone with him especially as she is carrying my granddaughter”

Zelena agreed and was already marching towards the town hall leaving the others to follow quickly behind her.

 

“I love you Emma so much”

Regina murmured against her wife’s chest as she recovered from the intense pleasure that her body had just received.

“I love you too.Your amazing do you know that?”

Emma whispered lovingly when her wife lifted her head to reveal a lazy smile then captured her lips and kissed her deeply. It wasn’t long before their hands began to wander and their passions were reignited and skilful fingers made quick work of unbuttoning Swans shirt before moving to her waist.

“It seems I have a taste for nothing but Swan”

Emma chuckled as she felt her jeans being peeled down her thighs then moaned as her hot breath grazed her throbbing sex.

 

“Regina are you….”

Zelena's voice trailed off and then a groan left her lips.

“Well I should have bloody well known! this isn’t awkward much!”

Snow pushed past the tall witch then stopped dead in her tracks her expression one of wide eyed horror.

“Emma!”

Calmly the Queen lifted herself from between her wife’s thighs and grabbed her discarded shirt and quickly put it on.

“Don’t you know how to knock?”

She spat glaring back at all three intruders who all except for Zelena were blushing profusely and had suddenly found the ceiling a good point of interest.

Knowing she should be mortified Swan refused to make eye contact with her mother and chuckled as she lifted her hips and pulled up her jeans, other than her shirt being open she was basically fully dressed.

“Well forgive us for coming to your rescue sister! Ruby told us that she spotted one of our visitors coming here and Swan wasn’t answering her phone. I guess she had a better use for her hands.”

Emma sat up winking at her wife who’s normal perfect appearance was disheveled, her hair a little messed up and her makeup smudged. Despite the fact that they was no longer alone her body ached for her touch.

Regina rolled her eyes and reached out a hand to remove the remnants of her lipstick from her Saviours face then whispered….

“We will continue this later love”

Emma caught her hand in her own and kissed her wrist caring very little about the audience watching them.

“Oh dear gods isn’t it enough that you have subjected us to your public displays of shagging in public? There really is only so much I can take!”

Zelena complained rolling her eyes in disgust as she made her way over to a decanter filled with Regina’s apple cider and poured herself a glass.

“Did you find out what he wants? Why they are here?”

Snow asked determined to get the subject off of her daughter’s sex life once and for all although she doubted that she would ever be able to remove the image of Regina's face buried between Emma’s thighs.

Regina stood up with a helping hand from her wife and as she made her way back to her desk she waved her hand and magically returned herself to her usual pristine state.

“The good news is I don’t think Adley is here to restart his regime of witch hunts. I believe he is here to get revenge for the deaths of his brothers which before you ask yes they were carried out by my hand alone”

The look that fell upon Snow White's face did nothing but annoy her, she knew exactly what she was thinking.

“Why? What did they do?”

Snow asked fiddling with her fingers as she approached the desk cautiously.

“Yeah what did they do?”

Ruby added intrigued to know the very same answer.

“Whilst you were singing to the animals and dancing through meadows of wildflowers I was keeping the women safe from the likes of Adleys men and brothers! You want to know why I crushed their pitiful hearts I will tell you.”

Emma could sense her wife was angry and knew exactly why, her mother was extremely good at getting under her skin whether she meant to or not.

“They chose a village where all the men were away on a hunting trip leaving their wives and children to fend for themselves. When I arrived I interrupted their party. Adleys brothers were caught gang raping a sixteen year old girl and were brought to me! so yes Snow I crushed all three of their dark hearts then hung every last rapist and murderer that was thrown at my feet.”

Snow gasped and covered her mouth in shock realising just how shielded she had been to the kingdoms comings and goings.

“Despite what you thought of me I would never tolerate that kind of abuse to women and children I might add”

“I know that Regina I wasn’t suggesting otherwise!”

The brunette shot back defensively whilst pacing up and down in front of the Mayor. The thought of such people roaming around Storybrooke made her stomach turn.

“What are we going to do?”

“Fireball their arses back to where they came from?”

Zelena suggested putting down her empty glass and striding over to her sisters desk.

“Let’s show these parasites exactly what us witches are capable of!”

 

After spending the rest of the afternoon searching Storybrooke for Adley and his witch hunters Swan found herself back in the alleyway where she had chased a mysterious figure that had led to a spray painted pentagram.

She stood with her arms folded staring at the drawing. Someone had attempted to wash it off the wall, she suspected that her father had been the one behind that but it was still visible to anyone that cared to look close enough and she did.

She wasn’t sure what had made her return to the alleyway but a nagging irritation had finally got the better of her. As she stood staring at the washed out drawing the air surrounding her suddenly thickened and electried causing the hair in the back of her neck to rise to attention.

She slowly removed her gun from its holster despite knowing already that bullets were useless against this entity but somehow it just made her feel a little better.

The silence was eerily deafening and as she stood preparing herself to turn around and face whatever horror that this thing had decided to throw at her this time but she then became suddenly aware of something that sounded like humming! No not humming she realised swallowing hard. Chanting!

For some odd reason the sounds of these joined voices making this terrifying music from somewhere behind her affected her way more than all of the paranormal activity and nightmares combined. 

Her gun felt stone cold in her trembling hand as the chanting grew louder and strengthened its grip of terror on her mind and body. She had seen all of the movies and none of them ever ended well for the lone figure stood in a deserted alleyway.

But this wasn’t a movie and the end credits were never going to roll. Swan swallowed back her fear and closed her eyes briefly desperately trying to block out the ancient sound that could only be the bringer of death.

“Not today and not on my watch!”

She muttered angrily summoning every ounce of courage that she possessed before swinging around with her gun now snug in both of her hands and ready to take out the first thing that made a move towards her.

Her aim wavered to find herself staring at a group of black cloaked and hooded figures all stood with their heads slightly bowed so that there was no chance of getting a glimpse of the faces beneath the hoods. The chanting had grown louder and with that brought a biting wind that whipped around all of them.

For a second Swan thought she saw a black mist that also joined in the dance and seemed to zigzag in and around each of the six strangers. Was it her imagination? She didn’t think so.

SIX! That sudden realisation was like a solid blow to her stomach as clarity washed over her like an ice cold bucket of water. Helena’s voice echoed in her head with her tales of covens and death.

“What are you waiting for? Take me you fucking freaks”

She hissed firing a warning shot at the clear leader of the coven, she knew this because they had formed a triangle shape and at the point of this human made shape was a figure stood just a little ahead of the rest announcing their authority quite clearly.

She could imagine the sneer on their covered faces she could almost certainly feel the evil intent that flowed from them in waves. Before the decision to open fire on all of them had registered in her mind three loud popping sounds joined the creepy as fuck chants and suddenly the alleyway was filled with thick smoke. She fired anyway and didn’t stop until all she hear was the clicking of the empty barrel of her gun.

 

“How the hell did they get past the town line? This shouldn’t be possible!”

Regina paced up and down in front of her wife and sister trying hard to get her anger under control.

“Other than Gold we are the only people capable of lifting the barrier spell and even Gold would have a hard time. It has to have something to do with Adley!”

Zelena paused from shoving more of Robins homemade baby food into her mouth and shook her head.

“But that doesn’t make sense Regina! Adley loathes everything we stand for so why would he help some fucked up satanic cult?”

Swan was tired of thinking about it, tired of the whole thing and she had another bombshell that she was about to reveal.

“There’s more they left us something before doing their disappearing act”

She rose to her feet and pulled out a charred photograph and handed it to her wife.

The Mayor scanned the photograph and sucked in a deep breath. The photo of Emma and herself had been taken outside Helena’s store just before they had gone inside. 

Did the Six have inside help? She didn’t want to believe that one of their own was helping them to try and take her daughter but how else did the photographer know they would be in Boston and about their appointment with the psychic? 

Emma saw the anger drain from Regina’s eyes to be quickly replaced by worry and quickly slipped her arms around her and kissed her temple.

“I’ll find them baby if I have to tear Storybroke apart I will find them!”


	14. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma experiences something that might just push her over the edge.

CHAPTER 14

Broken

The Sheriff arrived home after the second day of searching for Adley and finding nothing. She was starting to think that maybe he had taken Regina’s warning seriously and had already left town but the not knowing for sure had quickly become tiresome.

She couldn’t relax knowing that there was a fully grown flesh and blood human being hidden someone in Storybrooke waiting for a chance to act out his revenge against her pregnant wife.

About to make her way to the kitchen Swan glanced up hearing the sound of a creaking floorboard above her and frowned. Regina wouldn’t be home for at least another thirty minutes and Henry was having dinner with Violet.

Drawing her gun she quietly and quickly made her way up the stairs and stopped to listen for anymore sounds and was about to continue when a smell like burning sulphur assaulted her nostrils, it was so pungent that she could taste it in the back of her throat.

Covering her nose and mouth with her free hand she pushed forward towards the bedroom feeling the atmosphere grow denser and more foreboding the nearer she got and by the time she pushed open the door the rancid smell was almost unbearable but what she saw when she stepped inside made her blood run cold.

Her wife was stark naked and on all fours in the middle of their bed whilst the decayed form of Robin Hood had her dark hair wrapped tightly in one rotting fist pulling her head black to what looked like a painfully awkward position whilst he hammered into her from behind until dark clotted blood started to slide down her thighs and quickly congeal on the bed.

“This isn’t real! THIS ISN'T FUCKING REAL!”

The Sheriff shouted but still with a shaking hand raised her gun at the thing that resembled the dead outlaw unaware that her face was streaked with tears.

“Your whore Queen is MINE Saviour!”

It hissed as it fucked what so badly looked like Regina even harder then craned its neck around to grin manically at her. The harder it thrust the more blood dripped down the inside of her olive thighs and the louder she moaned.

“Tell her Whore! Tell her who you belong to”

For the first time Regina’s doppelgänger slowly turned her head grunting loudly as Robin Hood continued to have his way with her. Swan felt her scream stick in her throat as dead black eyes stared at her and the smirk she loved so much formed on her blood red lips.

“I have always been his! Your just a poor substitute Sheriff Swan”

Regina’s distinctive voice was what broke the Saviour. That’s when she fired and didn’t stop until the gun was empty.

 

The Mayor had just let herself in the front door all the time listening to her sister babble on through the phone that was balanced between her shoulder and her ear when she heard her wife scream before being joined by the terrifying sounds of gunfire.

Dropping everything she flew up the stairs as fast as her pregnant body would allow and headed for their open bedroom door. There was a foul smell in the air that wrinkled her nose but that was soon forgotten when she found Emma on her knees in the middle of the room sobbing uncontrollably.

Their bed and the back wall was littered in black smeared holes that were still smoking from the impact of the bullets and the devastation they had left behind.

“Emma?”

Before the Mayor had reached her wife Zelena appeared in a plume of green smoke holding a sleeping Robin who was none the wiser.

“Darling what the hell happened?”

She dropped to her knees beside Swan and reached out a hand but the distraught blonde flinched and scrambled away from her.

“Emma?”

Zelena frowned and didn’t hide the tears that welled up in her eyes as she watched her sister try to comfort her wife. The situation was beyond serious and if they didn’t do something soon she wasn’t sure Swan would survive, she shuddered to think what she had witnessed to leave her in such a state.

Emma was still trapped in her own nightmare when Regina had tried to comfort her but all she could see was those dead dark eyes and that blood red smirk.

She had fired the gun at both of them. Hood had dropped first in a puddle of blackish blood as he howled in rage then appeared to die.

A single bullet had hit Regina square between the eyes and her face had caved in spraying the walls with crimson and flesh and bone before she had slumped forward on the bed writhing before eventually growing still.

Swan had thrown up violently before dropping to her knees trying to convince herself that it wasn’t her soulmate that she had just murdered but her mind couldn’t separate the reality from the demonic tricks that were being played and for the first time the Saviour had broke.

Despite the initial rejection Regina refused to leave her wife to her despair and managed to wrap her arms around her shaking body desperate to bring her some  
comfort. She had never seen her Saviour like this and it terrified her.

“Look at me darling, please look at me”

Swan shook her head refusing to raise her eyes so scared that she would see nothing but dead eyes staring back at her, she couldn’t take that again!

Tears streamed down the Mayors face but she refused to give up, it was time for some tough love despite how much her heart ached.

“Emma Swan Mills you need to pull yourself together. I need you. Your daughter needs you”

She found her soulmates hand and placed it against her swollen stomach and covered it with her own.

“Please darling don’t give up on us now. We love you so much”

A spark of white magic shot up Emma’s arm and made her gasp before she was suddenly overcome with a feeling of such peace and love, she knew immediately that it had come from their unborn child and that gave her the strength that she so desperately needed.

Regina had felt a fluttering akin to the feeling of butterfly wings within her stomach before she felt the magic wash through her and enter her wife. Was their baby trying to help them? give them hope? 

“Regina?”

Swan raised her head her face was pale and her eyes were bloodshot but a small smile was on her lips.

“D..did you feel her? Was that our little girl?”

The Mayor swallowed back her sob, stunned by what had just taken place. Like Emma she had been overwhelmed with a powerful love that only a mother had for a child.

“Yes darling that was our daughter”

Zelena smiled with relief and left the bedroom quietly as the soulmates fell into each other’s arms and cried. She would make them some tea. Everything felt better after a nice cup of tea.

 

“What happened?”

Regina had used her magic to return their bedroom back to how it was and was now sat on the bed next to her wife holding her hand.

Emma shuddered she didn’t want to think about it or relive the god awful episode but she had made a promise to not keep anything from the Mayor and she really didn’t want to break that promise.

“I know you don’t want to talk about it darling but if we are to defeat this evil I have to know what happened”

Sucking in a deep breath and turning to look at her concerned soulmate Emma nodded in agreement before she started to speak.

“I was in the kitchen and I heard noises from up here. I knew it wasn’t you or Henry so I immediately went into Sheriff mode.”

She paused to run a shaky hand through her hair and closed her eyes briefly before continuing.

“There was this awful smell, it damn near choked me! It seemed to get worse the nearer I got to our bedroom”

Regina raised an eyebrow she knew exactly what her wife was referring to.

“I smelt it too! It was like burning rubber”

She admitted with a frown forming on her face.

“What happened in here darling? What did you see?”

Emma swallowed back the bile that quickly rose in the back of her throat and felt a chill ice her blood.

“This thing that looked like a dead fucking Robin Hood was…”

She couldn’t bring herself to say it but the Mayor was determined to know.

Regina swallowed hard she didn’t like where this was going.

“S..something that looked like you was on our bed and he was….”

Emma couldn’t stop the fresh tears that swelled up in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks and before she knew it she was on her feet pacing.

“It said that you belonged to him. I had to stand there and watch that inhuman thing fuck my wife and there wasn’t a damn thing I could do about it. I couldn’t move I just froze until…”

The former Queen cried as she listened, it was no wonder her soulmate had broken down, she would have too.

“It made you look at me! I knew it wasn’t you Regina but to see that… he made you tell me you was his with your fucking voice and when I saw your face...”

Regina was on her feet and pulling her Saviour into her arms before she could finish.

“I fucking lost it babe… I just fired and kept firing I couldn’t take it anymore. I’m sorry I destroyed our bedroom”

The Mayor sobbed tightening her hold on the fragile Sheriff she didn’t give a fuck about the bedroom and she completely understood why Emma had fired. What a god awful thing to have to endure and it was getting worse! 

 

Zelena stood watching both Emma and Regina sipping their tea in silence. She had no regrets about the call she had made whilst her sister had been comforting her wife she just hoped she had done the right thing.

“Whilst you were upstairs I called Helena she’s agreed to come here tomorrow!”

Regina looked at Emma to see her reaction it was clear they felt the same.

“Zelena what the fuck? You don’t just invite people to Storybrooke you know that!”

The redhead rolled her eyes and continued to sip her tea.

“We can’t wait until Regina gives birth Emma. It’s clear that this thing is feeding on your insecurities and it gains power through your fear! This woman may be able to help us and if she can’t I will personally wipe her memory and send her back to where she came from.”

Regina could see where her sister was coming from but it still didn’t sit well with her.

“I know it’s risky but what choice do we have? This is something none of us have come across before. We are not talking dark fucking fairy’s or deranged dwarves!  
This is something that is beyond us. We need help like it or not”

As much as she hated it the Mayor had to  
agree. This thing was feeding off their fear especially Emma’s and there was only so much that they could take.

“She will never believe us Zelena. She will just think we are a bunch of crazy ass kooks that have watched one too many Ghost Hunters episodes.”

“I don’t care!”

The redhead snapped back putting down her tea and walking over to stand in front of the Sheriff who was still sat at the breakfast bar.

“This thing is slowly destroying my family and I for one have had enough! Your about to lose the plot Swan what's to say that it’s not my sister that you next fire your gun at!”

Swan saw red and before she knew it she had pushed back sending the stall slamming to the floor and was on her feet, her hand flew out in front of her releasing her magic which quickly wrapped itself around Zelena's throat.

“How fucking dare you! I would never hurt Regina. I can’t believe you just said that you fucking bitch!”

As much it as it pained her to admit it Regina had never seen her wife react so  
aggressively and it unnerved her immensely.

“Emma let her go. NOW!”

Just the sound of her wife’s voice made the Sheriff release her sister in law and she couldn’t quite remember why she had used her magic against her in the first place. Her mind was like a thick fog and the urge to annihilate was so strong that it took her by surprise.

Zelena coughed harshly her eyes filled with tears but all the time glaring at the blonde.

“Fuck! Zelena I’m so sorry”

Emma stepped towards the livid redhead but she threw her hands up in warning.

“This proves my point perfectly. This thing is fucking with you Swan it wants to tear this family apart! You have to at least admit that right?”

She was right and Emma knew it, her irrational fear was turning to blind rage and if it continued she was going to end up hurting someone and that was exactly what this thing wanted.

“I would never hurt Regina she’s my life”

Her words were almost a whisper but nevertheless were heard.

Zelena sighed deeply and closed the gap between them and pulled the blonde in for a hug.

“I know that Emma we just can’t take any chances. We are fast running out of time”

“Are you suggesting that we tell this phoney everything? She won’t believe us sis”

The redhead stepped back from Swan and turned to the Mayor and nodded.

“The way I see it we have nothing to lose Regina and like I said we will send her back with no memory of Storybrooke if she flips out once she finds out who we really are”

Regina rubbed her aching head and sighed deeply, she had a really bad feeling about this but there was no other option.

“If she flips out? I think you mean when!”

 

Do you really think getting bladdered is going to help Swan Meat?”

Zelena frowned to find her sister in law sat at the breakfast bar with a bottle of jack and a glass filled with ice.

“I appreciate that what you experienced earlier was……..”

She paused wondering exacting what it would feel like to witness a decaying Robin Hood banging the love of your life.  
Immediately she screwed her nose up in disgust. That was somewhere she refused to let her mind go.

“Difficult!”

Emma closed her eyes and sucked In a deep breath before unscrewing the lid from the bottle of jack and pouring a good measure of the dark liquid into the glass.

As much as she knew that what she had witness was designed to fuck with her emotions it had still hurt. Actually it had fucking hurt!! Watching Regina, her Queen, her soulmate having sex with fucking Robin Hood was something she would never unsee. She felt sick and the whiskey wasn’t helping but it would numb the pain if she drank enough.

“That’s one way of putting it Zee”

She shot back before downing half the contents of the glass. She had never felt so helpless and with that brought rage. A fast all consuming fire that melted away her confidence as the so called Saviour.

“I fired my gun at something that was the image of my pregnant wife! What the fuck does that say about me?”

Zelena swallowed as she approached the woman that had fast become her friend, her family.

“Your playing into its hands Swan. Don’t you see it’s fucking with your head it’s trying to turn you against Regina!”

Emma frowned as that realisation sank in then finished her drink before turning to face the annoyed sister in law whose glare quickly turned to genuine concern. She groaned knowing her devastation had shown.

“My sister would die for you Emma.You and Henry are her everything so don’t you bloody forget it ok?”

Swan couldn’t stop the tears that welled up in her tired eyes and shook her head in anger with herself when those very same tears slid down her cheeks.

“Promise me that if things go south that you will take care of Henry. He loves you”

Zelena shocked by what she was hearing opened her mouth to reply but found she was too choked to get the words out. Taking a deep breath and batting away her unshed tears she managed a smile.

“You have my word Emma”

With a uncharacteristic display of affection she reached out and squeezed Swans hand.

“Now I’m going home and you…”

She grabbed the bottle and chuckled at the annoyed protest she received

“You are going to go upstairs where your very pregnant wife is waiting for you to give her a foot rub at least I think she said foot! Eww”

Grinning Swan drained her glass then rose to her feet and kissed the redhead on her cheek.

“Then I had better not keep her waiting. Thank you Zee for everything”

As Zelena watched her sister in law leave the kitchen her smile faded and was replaced by sadness. 

She couldn’t begin to imagine what Emna was feeling, not only was she faced with the fact that she may lose her true love and the baby that they had made but she had this cruel entity toying with her whenever it felt like it.

She sat down in the vacated seat and poured herself a drink. If this psychic turned out to be a waste of time she would just have to take matters into her own hands.


	15. Helena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena arrives in Storybooke but soon discovers that the quaint little town isn’t at all what it seems along with it’s residents.

CHAPTER 15

Helena

“What the hell was that?”

Helena stepped out of her car with a confused expression written all over her face as she turned back to where she had driven past the Welcome to Storybrooke sign. She had experienced a blast of energy so strong and a rush of unexplained visions that made her head hurt.

Yet everything appeared normal, a stretch of dense trees lined the only road leading in or out of Storybrooke it looked no different from any other quaint Maine town but her feelings and instincts told her quite a different story.

“All in good time dear”

Regina answered stood casually lent up against the merc with her arms folded across her chest and as it was a warm day only wearing a white shirt that had been magically adapted to fit around her swollen stomach and a black pair of tailored trousers.

“Welcome to Storybrooke. This is my sister Z…”

“Zelena!”

The psychic interrupted before the Mayor could finish and rubbed her forehead still in a daze.

“I thought you said she was a charlatan Regina?”

The redhead raised an eyebrow at her sister who couldn’t hide her surprise.

“You must have told her your name when you took it upon yourself to invite her here”

Regina snapped back haughtily.

“I bloody well didn’t. Tell her blondie?”

Helena shook her head whilst inwardly trying to work out why she was feeling so much anger around the two sisters.

“Why am I seeing flying monkeys?”

She suddenly asked taking a step towards Zelena who’s eyes quickly narrowed to suspicious slits.

“And apples? I can’t get the taste of apples out of my mouth!”

Regina’s expression turned dark. There was no way on earth she could know these pacific details unless she had been telling the truth all along or had inside information!

“Alright enough of the theatrics. Helena follow us back into town my wife will be waiting for us and then we can talk”

The Mayor was already climbing into her car leaving the psychic and Zelena still stood facing each other.

“How did you know my name? And those things you just said?”

Zelena's tone was accusatory there was something about this woman that she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

“Call it a gift or a curse depending on how you look at it”

Helena flashed the taller woman a bright smile then turned to head back to her own car.

“See you soon I guess….Red!”

Helena chuckled lightly under her breath having seen the flash of irritation on the beautiful redheads face as she turned and walked back towards her car. This was going to be interesting to say the least.

 

“I don’t like her!”

Zelena announced clipping in her seatbelt as Regina put the merc into drive and sped off towards Mifflin Street.

“Look I don’t like this either but as you said we can just erase her memories when the shit hits the fan and no doubt it will!”

The Mayor checked the rear view mirror to check that their visitor was keeping up. 

“Emma didn’t think she was lying to us in Boston and as she seems to know of your love for flying primates maybe she is what she says she is? Maybe she can help us?”

The redhead wasn’t convinced and her expression showed it.

“Well I am going to be keeping a close eye on her little sis. Where is she staying whilst she is here?”

The Mayor had planned to offer Helena one of the spare guest rooms at the mansion but Emma hadn’t been happy about that idea, she wasn’t comfortable having the psychic around their son for longer than necessary.

“I was thinking Granny’s”

She answered as she pulled up onto the drive of Mifflin Street and smiled to see her wife’s yellow death trap already parked outside.

“She can stay with me. I think we need to keep her close until we know for sure that we can trust her”

Regina raised an eyebrow a little shocked by the redheads generous offer.

“Ok if you insist but don’t blame me when all this backfires on us!”

 

Swan had just stuffed what remained of her second bear claw into her mouth when she heard the front door open and the familiar tones of her wife and her sister in law as they approached the kitchen.

“Hello darling”

Regina said smirking as she closed the gap between herself and the Sheriff who’s cheeks still bulged with food.

“Hey babe”

Emma finally managed and grinned when her wife used her thumb to wipe her bottom lip clean before pulling her in for a firm kiss.

“I’m afraid you will have to excuse the constant love fest between these too Helena. Now they have tied the knot they are insufferable”

Zelena commented rolling her eyes playfully at the psychic who smirked back at her.

“Hey Helena thank you so much for coming”

Emma smiled at the psychic who returned the gesture immediately.

“No problem Emma. I only hope I can be of some help”

Helena replied as she glanced around the large modern kitchen then up at the ceiling before settling her gaze back on the blonde. Emma looked thinner and the darkness under her eyes revealed her anxiety.

“You have experienced activity in here!”

It wasn’t a question more of a statement.

“Your home isn’t haunted as such more like under a demonic attack”

Zelena glanced at her sister with a questioning look before speaking.

“You know all this having been here for less than five minutes?”

She asked wearily, she was yet to be convinced as was Regina.

“I felt it the second I stepped through the front door. Don’t you? It’s oppressive and quite chilling!”

The psychic moved around the kitchen running her hand along the surfaces whilst all eyes watched her closely.

“Can we get something clear before we continue? it’s obvious that you don’t believe in my abilities and as much as I enjoy proving sceptics wrong I won’t be ridiculed. I am a busy woman and there are plenty of people who need my help”

Swan quickly moved around the counter throwing Zelena a dirty look. Helena was all they had and she wasn’t about to let anyone screw that up.

“Hey we really do appreciate you coming all this way and believe me no one is ridiculing anyone. We do need your help we just don’t know how to handle this and to be honest we are all on edge right now so please will you stay?”

Knowing she should say something Regina joined her wife and slipped her fingers around her hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Why don’t I make us all some dinner you must be tired after your journey Helena. I hope you like lasagna?”

Helena smiled at the brunette and nodded, she was starving and despite it all felt that she was really needed.

“If it comes with a beer you have a friend for life Mrs Swan Mills”

Regina chuckled throatily and pushed the Sheriff towards the fridge. 

“Please call me Regina”

She might not be convinced of the whole talking to the dead thing but she was willing to try anything to make her wife feel better.

 

Dinner went relatively smoothly, well as smoothly as was to be expected with Zelena in attendance. Once the empty dishes had been cleared away Helena asked Emma to show her around the mansion so that she could get a better feel of the place.

Swan watched the psychic closely as they went from room to room until finally they were stood together in the master bedroom.

“This is where it manifests the strongest! It’s not here now but I can feel it’s residual energy throughout the house. It likes toying with you in particular Emma”

Helena turned to face the Saviour her expression serious.

“It’s not a spirit, t’s never walked our realm. I have had my experiences with demons but nothing quite as powerful as this!”

Swan swallowed hard trying to wrap her head around what she was being told.

“Can it be stopped? Can you help me?”

She asked hating how desperate she sounded but she was beyond caring.

“For me to help you Emma we need to trust each other, you have to appreciate that I will be putting my own life at risk and for me to do that I need to know everything and right now you have only told me half a truth! This is no normal town is it? The energy here is something I have never experienced”

It was time to bite the bullet and pray that what she was about to disclose wouldn’t blow up in her face.

“Ok so erm how’s your fairytale knowledge?”

 

Helena sat quietly trying to wrap her head around everything she had just been told. It was fantastical, unbelievable! it was literally every damn tale she had been read as a kid. 

If what Emma Swan had just told her was true she was now sitting opposite the Evil Queen and the Wicked Witch who apparently were nothing like their fairytale characters. Her head throbbed but she knew she was expected to say something as all eyes were upon her waiting eagerly.

“I appreciate that this is a lot to take in Helena if you would like to leave we won’t stop you”

Regina said with a deep sigh and preparing herself for the worst. No one in their right mind was going to believe them.

“Are you really a Queen? Like a real Queen? And what about the evil part? Is that a thing? Should I be worried?”

The psychic ran a hand through her hair setting off a harmony as her bangles clashed together. She felt light headed and dazed and more than out of her depth.

“Yes I am really a Queen and as for the evil part….”

The Mayor paused briefly and decided to go with the truth.

“Let’s just say I turned over a new leaf. I wanted a different ending to my story”

She smiled to feel her Saviours hand squeeze her shoulder in a show of support and reached up to cover it with her own.

“And now I have my happy ending this thing wants to destroy it!”

Zelena leant forward in her seat with a suspicious eyebrow raised in Helena’s direction.

“Why haven’t you run for the hills? Your way too calm for someone who has just been told that your in the presence of three very powerful witches! Two of which you grew up reading about no doubt.”

The psychics brow creased as she shot a look at Emma.

“Three powerful witches?”

Swan shook her head at Zelena then returned her attention back to Helena who was waiting for an explanation.

“I’m the Saviour and yeah the clue is in the title. I’m not a witch and neither is Regina. All three of us have magic some darker than others but magic all the same”

Helena was about to reply but soon the words stuck in her throat as she witnessed Regina open her hand and form a dancing sphere of fire that rested on her palm before the brunette hurled it just like a ball.

She flinched then spun around in her seat as the fireplace to the side of her ignited into flames that quickly heated up the room. 

“Holy crap! This is like hocus pocus shit but for real”

Zelena rolled her eyes and chuckled. 

“Luckily virgins are in short supply in this day and age. Those Saunderson bitches won’t be returning anytime soon, besides they are powerless without their book. And just for the record they couldn’t sing a note in fact all they cared about was murdering children and I get called the Wicked Witch! Bloody cheek if you ask me”

Swan rolled her eyes she had heard this story before and was less than impressed than the first time.

“You know we are still waiting for the sequel maybe you should give that book back Zelena? I loved that movie!”

Regina chuckled at her wife’s petulant tones but somehow it broke the tension that was thick in the room.

“It’s true she makes Henry and I watch it every Halloween”

Helena laughed when the Mayor flashed her a beautiful smile before gazing up at her Saviour. She had been around plenty of couples that had claimed to be in love. Hell she had claimed the very same thing on two occasions in her 43 years on this plane.

Being around Regina and Emma Swan Mills even for such a short space of time was something to behold. How deeply they felt for one another was as plain as the nose on her face. The couple radiated love.True love.

“Are you ok? Would you like to leave?”

The Psychic took a few seconds to snap out of her thoughts then sighed deeply to find all three women staring back at her intently.

“I won’t deny that this was the last fucking thing that I expected. I thought you were full of shit!”

She laughed nervously whilst running a clammy hand through her hair.

“We thought the same”

Regina shot back defensively whilst holding her gaze steadily.

“Well now we have established that none of us are full of shit can we please just concentrate on the fact that some fucked up demon is hell bent on stealing our daughters soul!”

Swan said with an air of exasperation as she stood up needing to pace.

“Emma!”

Regina’s voice was soft and gentle and full of sympathy and immediately got her wife’s attention.

“Sit down darling you're wearing out the floorboards.”

“There are a few things I can do to make it harder for the demon to pass through into this realm and I can probably stop its minions from tormenting you Emma but if this really is Edax Animae….”

She paused her eyes flitting from woman to woman until they settled on Regina.

“It will stop at nothing to get what it wants”

The Queen showed no sign of being bothered by the psychics words and her expression remained neutral but the slight trembled to her voice when she finally spoke gave her bravado away.

“I will die before I let that thing take my daughter!”

Swan sat back down and slipped her arm around the Mayor then kissed her temple.

“No one is dying ok?”

She whispered fighting the urge to pull Regina closer.

“You said you could do a few things to help? Can we make a start now? I’d rather Henry doesn’t have to see anything.”

Helena nodded in agreement as she rose to her feet.

“Sure no problem but who is Henry?”

“Henry is our son and that’s all you need to know. I don’t want him involved in any way. He knows something is going on but he doesn’t have details and I would prefer that it stay that way. Are we clear?”

For the first time Helena detected a warning hidden within Regina’s words. She could totally see the Queen at work. This woman was a force to be reckoned with that was for sure. 

“Crystal clear! I need to get my bag out of my car then we can get started”

 

“I swear to the gods if she comes back in here setting alight some herbal stick and prancing around praising the lord I am going to throttle her myself. She is of no use to us Regina we may as well send her back now”

The Mayor sighed deeply in truth she felt the same but wanted to give Helena the chance that her wife seemed to think she deserved.

“Look I get it!”

She snapped back in a harsh whisper not wanting their visitor to over hear their reservations.

“I’m doing this for Emma and even you have got to admit there is something about her. How else did she know such details about us?”

Zelena had no answer for that but she was intending on finding out when she got the chance.

 

“Ok Helena’s got her stuff she wants to start upstairs babe. Could you open some windows down here apparently the evil needs a place to escape once she begins smudging”

Regina ignored the knowing look of irritation her sister shot her and got to her feet smiling back at her wife.

“Do I want to know what smudging is?”

She asked making her way over to Swan and sliding her arms around her neck and leaning up for a kiss.

Emma returned the kiss then chuckled.

“Apparently it’s an ancient practice of warding of evil. You burn white sage all around the home and….”

“I fucking knew it! Where is she? I want to see this for myself”

Emma eyed Zelena suspiciously wondering what had crawled up her skinny ass whilst she had been helping the psychic retrieve her belongings.

“She was heading upstairs to get set up”

The redhead had left the room before she had even finished speaking.

“You had better go up with her darling my sister isn’t the most trusting of people as you know”

Regina accepted another kiss then sighed as Emma quickly followed Zelena out of the room whilst she started opening windows as requested.

 

“Regina’s going to kill you. That stuff stinks!”

Zelena whispered as she followed Swan following the crazy lady who was burning herbs and muttering to herself as she went from room to room.

“Your not honestly buying this crap are you?”

Swan span around glaring at the taller redhead who other than raise an eyebrow didn’t flinch or bat an eyelid.

“Listen she can set the fucking house ablaze for all I care as long as she gets rid of that thing! I’m running out of time Zee and I don’t know what the fuck to do!”

Neither had noticed Helena stop midway into the master bedroom but both of them heard her sharp intake of breath.

“What is it? Are you…..”

The words died on Swans lips as she hurried up behind the psychic and realised pretty damn quickly what was going on.

Anything from mirrors to picture frames were rattling against the walls of the bedroom and steadily the sound was growing louder.

“I think I have pissed it off. It’s trying to scare me. It wants me out!”

Helena’s words were whispered as she continued to wave the smudging stick around in front of her as she took a few more steps forward. 

“You really should remove all the mirrors from this house Emma, they can create portals for the entity to slip in and out of”

Zelena’s snort of laughter caught the psychics attention and she glanced back at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Something you wanted to say Zelena?”

She asked pointedly and with no trace of amusement.

“If you know anything about the Evil Queen then your know how much she loves her mirrors!”

The redhead shot back but her attention was more on a wedding picture of Emma and Regina that was rattling so hard she thought the glass would smash at any given moment.

“Now really isn’t the time Zee and for the record Regina doesn’t do that shit with the mirrors anymore unless of course it’s really needed”

Swan shook her head as Zelena pushed past her to get further into the room and for a few seconds everything seemed to calm down. That was until she walked briskly over to the mirror that was sat in front of Regina’s dressing table and reached out a hand and tapped the glass.

“So if they can get out through a mirror does that mean we can get in the same way?”

Helena groaned loudly stopped what she doing and turned to face the infuriating redhead who was still tapping the glass.

“Will you please leave so that I can continue. All your doing right now is antagonising the….”

The words dried in her throat as two gnarled hands shot out of the mirror sending shards of glass flying and grabbed Zelena by her wrists yanking her forward as if to try and pull her through to whatever lay at the otherside.

Zelena cried out as broken glass sliced open the palms of her hands whilst her head bounced of the wall as she was viciously pulled forward leaving her dazed momentarily. 

Swan not knowing what else to do threw a energy ball at the blackened hands before grabbing her sister in law around the waist and pulling with all the strength that she had. 

Everything happened within a blink of an eye. The entity let go of its prey sending Emma and Zelena flying backwards onto the bed in a heap of limbs whilst the psychic frantically waved her foul smelling herbs over the now destroyed mirror.

Regina stood in the doorway with her arms folded across her chest as she watched with mild amusement at the car crash that was taking place in front of her.

“There had better be a good reason why your groping my sisters ass Sheriff Swan?”

Emma groaned instantly letting go off Zelena's backside and pushing her off of her before sitting up.

“Hey I just saved her bony ass from that...that thing. And your welcome by the way”

Zelena sat up her hand instantly covering the lump that was quickly growing on her forehead.

“Son of a bitch!”

She hissed angrily then suddenly noticed the weird expression Swan had on her face.

“Your wrists Zelena”

Helena rushed over to the bed and gently took the redheads hands in her own.

“It marked you!”

Zelena’s nervous laughter faded when she looked down to see that both her wrists were deeply bruised. She was indeed marked with finger shaped bruises from some devil from another realm.

“It seems I owe you an apology Helena”

The psychic chuckled but still kept the redheads hands in her own.

“You owe me nothing Zelena. Having your trust from now on is all I really need”

Zelena winced as her hands were squeezed albeit affectionately but caused a searing pain and a sharp reminder that she was pretty cut up.

“Here let me take a look”

Emma frowned when she realised the extent of the redheads injuries.

“You know babe I think you should take care of this”

She shot Zelena an apologetic smile before moving out the way so that the Mayor could take her place.

“Really Swan?”

Regina shook her head whilst carefully covering her sisters hands with her own then closing her eyes to focus.

Helena watched in rapt fascination as a purple glow began to engulf both sisters hands and very soon Zelena was smiling in relief as the pain subsided. 

“A..are you actually healing her?”

As Regina’s eyes opened the purple glow began to fade until it was no more and then she smiled.

“I have healed her dear take a look for yourself. 

Helena leaned forward and took a hold of the redheads hand inspecting them closely and running her fingers over what should have been deep bloody cuts. There wasn’t a mark on her, even the bruises on her wrists were gone.

“Wow! That’s just….wow!”

Zelena swallowed thickly as the psychics fingertips caused her whole body to tingle and a growing warmth spread within her lower belly as well as across her flushed cheeks. It had been a long time since another had provoked such feelings let alone a woman.

Emma watched the exchange and couldn’t help but smirk as Zelena pulled her hands away looking rather uncomfortable.

“At least we have learned one thing tonight and that is there must be a way of using mirrors to get to this thing!”

Zelena said smiling awkwardly at Helena before getting to her feet and straightening her clothes.

“If we can work out what that is then I can get to it before It gets to Regina right?”

Swan replied as a thrill of excitement zipped through her body and her eyes gleamed with renewed determination.

“Now hold on a second Saviour!”

The Mayor cut in frowning with worry.

“We don’t know what is on the other side or if your be able to return. I don’t like it!”

“I have to agree with Regina.You could literally be stepping into hell Emma”

The psychic came to Regina’s defence and received a grateful smile from the brunette for her troubles.

“Yeah well it wouldn’t be the first time right? And we survived Hades and all his bullshit”

Swan ignored the fact that Zelena flinched at the mention of her dead lover and her expression soured before she turned to face her wife and took a hold of her hands.

“Babe this could be the first real break we have had since this whole thing started! If I get to it first then you and our daughter will be safe but I need your help to find a way through ok?”

Regina stared back at her soulmate biting down hard on the inside of her cheek to stop the sudden sting of tears that filled her eyes from rolling down her face.

She knew Emma was right this was their first real break and it was possible to get through to this monsters realm using just the right spell but she didn’t want her Saviour to be the one to go, she didn’t want anyone to go but what other choice did they have?

“I will be ok Regina.You know I will stop at nothing to get back to you and our children. I love you”

Swan pulled her wife into her arms and kissed the top of her head of course she didn’t want to leave Regina for any length of time especially now she was much further into her pregnancy but she would do what had to be done.

“I agree with Swan Meat this could be the only way sis”

Zelena waved her hand over the smashed mirror and it glowed green for a few seconds before returning to normal.

“A preservation spell”

She explained when she caught Helena watching her in rapt fascination.

“There might be remnants left behind from its realm that could be useful for the spell we need to get Emma through”

She waved her hand again and the mirror disappeared.

“I have sent it to your vault Regina it will be safer there. We can get started on the potion first thing in the morning”

Regina sighed deeply she was outnumbered and more annoyingly she knew that they were right.

“I guess it won’t hurt to look into a spell but I’m not going to pretend that I am happy about this”

Zelena nodded then glanced at the psychic who was hanging on to their every word.

“So blondie do you still want to help? Or have you seen enough?”

Helena didn't answer at first but then she flashed the redhead a toothy smile.

“I’m staying if that’s ok with you red?”

Zelena chuckled throatily. Maybe she had been wrong about this woman, she obviously didn’t scare easily and that was a trait that was well and truly needed.


	16. Madame Mayor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Soul Thief moves it attentions to Regina with terrifying results.

CHAPTER 16

Madame Mayor 

 

It watched her sleep paying particular attention to the swollen flesh that coveted its prize. This prize was so great that it’s patience for the coming birth was almost depleted.

It didn’t want to wait and it knew that it didn’t have to at this late stage, the growing child already possessed what was needed. But as was its manevelent nature it enjoyed watching the blonde Saviour suffer. It enjoyed watching them all suffer.

It could taste the coming of the new world in which it would rule and only the wicked, evil and damned would join in the celebration. It didn’t care for the life of the Queen but having her dark soul to reign alongside it was just too appealing.

It already had an army of corrupt souls waiting in the wings to do its bidding and the outlaw had proved surprisingly worthy, but having the Evil Queen would be a delicious extra to its plan to end the light and bring forth the all consuming darkness that humankind deserved.

Her love for the Saviour would be a problem and it knew she was her weakness. If the Saviour was eliminated then it would be able to push the Queen back towards the darkness that she once revelled in. This hadn’t been apart of the original plan but it did so like a challenge.

It wanted a Queen, it wanted Regina to rule alongside it once its form was of immortal flesh and bone. An Evil Queen with a once blackened heart full of hate and revenge would make a perfect mate.

It hissed in delight and could almost touch her. Very soon it would do just that.

 

Regina opened her eyes slowly not sure what had woken her, it was still dark and the bright red vivid numbers of the alarm clock told her that it was exactly 3am.

The atmosphere felt charged around her and the feeling was an uneasy one despite the fact that her wife’s arm was draped around her and her breath soft and warm against the back of her neck as she slept.

She groaned as her bladder seemed to register her conscious state and kicked into the life, she would have to get up now to relieve herself otherwise she would never get back to sleep.

Kissing Emma’s protective arm she disentangled herself through back the covers and pushed herself up to her feet and padded quietly into the adjoining bathroom leaving the light off not wanting to disturb her Saviour.

Having taken care of business Regina was stood at the basin washing her hands when a sudden chill wrapped itself around her body causing her to suck in a sharp breath and stiffen as a fear that she had never experienced before made her heart thud against her chest and the child that was almost fully grown inside her give a sharp kick of alarm.

Her head shot up and in the darkened mirrors reflection her heart stopped at the sight of something that resembled her soulmate staring back at her with soulless dead eyes and a twisted evil grin. It wasn’t until it reached out for her that a strangled scream left her throat.

 

Swan opened her eyes instantly aware that she was alone in the bed and the comfort of her wife’s body was missing.

“Gina”?”

She mumbled forcing herself to roll onto her back before she sat up wiping the sleep from her eyes. One bare foot had literally hit the soft carpeted floor when a terrified scream pierced her ears and she was up racing towards the partially closed bathroom door.

“Regina? Baby!”

Emma rushed into the bathroom slamming on the light to find her wife startled and confused and trembling from head to toe. She looked as white as a sheet and her breathing was short and sharp but immediately her arms wrapped themselves around her swollen stomach in a show of protection.

“Stay away from me or so help me I will…”

Swan did what was asked holding up both hands although she desperately wanted to comfort her soulmate but at the same time she didn’t want to cause her anymore distress.

“Baby it’s me, just me!”

The comforting sound of her wife’s voice seemed to snap Regina back to reality and instantly the tears come and she was rushing forward into her arms.

“Hey hey it’s alright sweetheart I’m here, I’m here”

Swan frowned with worry as Regina clung to her tightly and quietly cried into her shoulder. Seeing her love so distraught left her feeling cold and the anger started to rise. Messing with her was one thing but if this fucking monster had turned it’s attentions to her wife...there would literally be hell to pay.

Guiding her shaken wife back into the bedroom Emma decided not to ask her any questions just yet she knew she would tell her what had transpired in her own time.

“Can I get you anything sweetheart? Tea maybe?”

She asked whilst helping the quiet Mayor back into bed.

Regina bit down on her trembling lip, the thought of being alone just for a second terrified her. What she had seen had defied reality and truly scared the crap out of her. She realised just how strong her wife had been and her love and admiration for her was tenfold.

“Just hold me darling...please”

Tears burned Emma’s eyes as she quickly climbed into bed next to the brunette and wrapped her tightly intro her arms. She wanted to scream, she wanted to rip this fucking thing apart and yet all she could do was comfort her frightened pregnant wife with all that she had.

 

Zelena tried to stay calm as the Sheriff filled her in on the previous nights episode, the whole time she had remained quiet noting the fear beneath dull green eyes as the tale was anxiously recounted.

“She could go into labour anytime Zee and we still don’t know shit! Do you know how fucking useless I feel not being able to protect them both?”

The redhead did know how she felt to a certain degree. So far she hadn’t found a single potion that could get them through the mirror. Every one of them had been a fruitless failure.

“Swan you need to remain calm, my sister is…”

“CALM?”

Emma slammed her hands down on the table in frustration not caring that the diner grew suddenly very quiet.

Are you fucking serious? I’m on the verge of losing everything and I have had about as much of this bullshit as I can take!”

Zelena sighed wearily as the blonde got to her feet and stormed out of Granny’s almost knocking Helena over in the process as she came through the door.

“Has something happened? Emma looks ready to kill”

The psychic took a seat in front of the woman that she had surprisingly grown close to in the past few weeks. She looked tired and as equally as stressed out as the Swan Mills.

It seems this damn demon has now moved on to terrifying my sister!”

Zelena hissed back then smiled when the blonde reached out a hand and squeezed her own with affection.

“You know maybe Emma is right! Maybe they should get out of Storybrooke.They could come to Boston or even go back to the Enchanted Forest. Even you I mean if you wanted to. I think you would like Boston you and Robin could stay with me and….”

She ceased her rambling when the redhead reached out and covered her lips with her fingers.

“Regina won’t run and to be honest this fucking thing will probably follow her anyway. We have to find a way to defeat it”

Zelena let her fingers brush the soft lips that had started to invade her dreams and for a brief second their eyes met and locked.

“I may have an idea but I need to go and speak to Gold. Would you mind picking Robin up from Snows and I’ll meet you back at home?”

Helena smiled against the fingers and resisted the urge of pressing a kiss to the tips.

“Of course I will but isn’t he dangerous? Regina warned me about going anywhere near him!”

Zelena drew her fingers back confused by what she was feeling towards this woman. It was more than unexpected and if the circumstances were different she could just imagine Swans smug expression.

“I can handle Rumple and we are fast running out of options. I have never seen Swan so...desperate. I can’t just sit and do nothing and Regina! Well she’s got enough on her plate I have to do this for her”

Helena nodded her understanding and rose to her feet at the same time as the redhead.

“I’ll make us dinner and perhaps we can start to watch that show on Netflix? And don’t worry about Robin ok? I will guard her with my life”

Zelena felt like hugging the psychic but something broken inside of her wouldn’t allow it. Not yet anyway. So instead she squeezed her hand and thanked her silently before disappearing in a swirl of green smoke.

 

Regina put down the phone to her wife and sighed deeply. Emma had been out since first light searching the town for Adley and for any other clues that might help them. Deep in heart she knew that her blonde Saviour would find nothing not through lack of trying, she knew this thing wanted to drive them all to the edge mentally and it some ways it already had.

It would be dark within the hour and for the first time since she had caste the first curse she didn’t want to be alone in the mansion. Henry was staying with his grandparents on the promise of a pizza and a movie and she didn’t want to admit to her soulmate that she was afraid. That would just push her over the edge.

Trying to keep her anger at bay for the sake of her child was one of the hardest things she had ever had to do. In her Evil  
Queen days she would have gone to the extreme to stop this evil force from terrorising her love but now all her efforts had to go to protecting their beautiful little girl.

She was hungry and the child within her was craving something fried from Granny’s so she grabbed her purse and keys and headed out to sate her craving, she would call Emma again and get her to meet her there. It would do them good to be a normal happy couple even for just a few hours.

 

Having made small talk with Granny and being served the biggest cheese burger on the menu which she was informed after it had been consumed with gusto was on the house Regina tired of waiting for her wife and sent her a quick message to say she would meet her back at home. 

The Mayor shuddered as she stepped out of the dinner the chill that suddenly whipped around her body made her bones and teeth ache, she raised an eyebrow as the sky quickly darkened her senses on high alert. That was when she saw them. All six!

For the first time since the night that they had conceived their little girl who was almost ready to come into the world she actually saw the evil that had surrounded them for months and caused this living hell.

She swallowed hard moving nothing but her eyes as she gaged the situation that was unfolding. Across the road from Granny’s stood six cloaked and hooded individuals all had their hands hidden behind their menacing backs. All wanted her child.

She knew she should be afraid but old instincts took over and instead of cowering she took a step forward as her anger steadily boiled. 

There was something about the robes that they wore that caught her attention and just like that everything slipped into place for Regina and she had a pretty good idea of exactly who was hiding behind the hooded cloaks.

“You are not taking my daughter Adley! Not now. Not EVER!”

Without realising it two fireballs had formed in the palms of her hands and she was throwing them with a cry of angry determination.

 

“Holy fuck are you serious? Are you hurt?”

Swan ran her hands over her wife checking for injuries until Regina run out of patience and slapped her hands away.

“I’m not hurt darling they didn’t touch me. It was the whole horror movie cliche. They stood unmoving untalking then disappeared behind a cloud of smoke when I hurled a couple of fireballs at them”

Emma frowned as she resumed checking her true love over.

“So they do have magic? Like ours?”

Regina shook her head as her body relented to Emma’s caring touch and even managed a small smile when she slipped her arms around her neck and kissed her jaw.

“No I don’t believe they do. What they did was illusion not magic. A parlour trick at best”

Pulling back slightly but keeping her arms locked around Regina the blonde stared at her questionly.

“It was a smoke bomb Sheriff Swan! Believe me there was nothing magical about any one of them cowards and they all fled from little ole me”

Swan chuckled she could just image how fucking fearsome her Queen had looked and was forced to suppress a moan as desire pooled between her thighs.

“Regina!”

She warned but couldn’t hide the playful glint in her eyes.

“As fucking hot as you are in Queen mode you are eight months pregnant and I ca…..”

She paused as perfectly manicured fingernails pressed against her moving lips.

“They came to me Emma I didn’t go looking for them. I am unharmed and so is our daughter”

The Mayor sighed before replacing her fingers with her mouth.

“And now we know for sure that this Six are mere mortals and with no trace of magic. In fact I have a theory I think Adley is the leader it makes perfect sense don’t you think?”

Switching immediately to her Sheriff role Swan felt her hope grow.

“Oh my god! Why didn’t I think of that? I just assumed that Adley was a separate issue but now you say it...Holy shit! Was there anything else that stood out to you? Even if it’s the smallest thing it might be important”

Regina thought back for a minute then shrugged.

“They all stood perfectly lined up across the road from Granny’s, all except one!”

She stroked her wife’s cheek and as worried as she was she managed a smile as the intimate brush of fingers inflamed her skin.

“The coven leader! Fucking Adley I should have got rid of him when I had the chance”

Emma was relieved that her tone didn’t match how she was really feeling inside.if there was ever a reason she had been born to be the Saviour it was now.

“Get some rest baby I need to take a walk. I won’t be long”

The Mayor laughed but she wasn’t smiling as her fingers closed around her wife’s forearm preventing her from moving.

“Not so fast Swan. Where do you think you are going? Your not going to look for them now or on your own! They may not have magic but that doesn’t mean that they are not a threat. Be smart this isn’t the way”

Swan all but growled in frustration knowing her wife was right..as always!

“I can’t rest knowing that they are here in Storybrooke Regina. I need to change tactics draw them in. I will die before I let that asshole anywhere near you again”

Regina kissed her soulmate knowing that she spoke the truth and terrified that something bad was going to happen to her.

“That’s exactly what I am afraid of dear”

 

Emma sat bolt upright in bed instantly awake and alert the sounds of imploading glass fresh in her ears. She was up and opening her bedside draw to retrieve her gun in an instance.

Regina’s eyes snapped open at the same time as her wife was checking her weapon was fully loaded before finding her abandoned pjs that were scattered on their bedroom floor and quickly pulling them on.

“What the hell was that?”

Swan paused in shock at the sound of the Mayor’s tired voice. It was the very first time that she had ever been awake when something weird had happened.

“It’s probably nothing babe. Stay here I’ll go take a look”

Regina was already throwing back the covers and hauling herself out of their bed.

“The hell I will Swan! Why is that since your daughter decided that she needed a shit load more room to kick the crap out of my insides and turn me into a human elephant apparently my only use is watching Orange is the new black and eating Cheetos!”

Despite the situation Emma chuckled as she flicked the safety off of her gun and then took a deep breath.

“Sweetheart I hate to point out the obvious but you are nearly eight months pregnant. I wouldn’t be much of a wife or Saviour if I let you come with me now would I? Now please just stay here until I give you the all clear”

Regina muttered something under her breath that sounded very much like ‘bollocks’ as she tied her dressing gown but sat back down on the bed in a huff but never the less relenting.

“Fine but if your cute little ass isn’t back here in ten minutes I’m coming to find you pregnant or not!”

Swan shook her head in exasperation but couldn’t ignore the swell of her heart.

“I love you”

She whispered back before heading for the bedroom door. 

“I love you too. Be careful”

 

Regina paced around the bedroom growing more and more anxious by the second as she thought of all of the ways that she intended on making Adley suffer. 

He was no innocent. He had raped mamed and tortured so many women along with the brothers she had killed. And so this was all about revenge, she should have known but they had dealt with so much it was no wonder he had slipped under the radar.

After twenty minutes had almost passed the Mayor smoothed her hand over her stomach.

“Let’s go and find your idiotic mother shall we”

She whispered then paused as she reached out a hand to open the bedroom door but just before she succeeded a very sharp kick from inside of her made her wince in pain. She should have taken it for the warning that it was but instead she straightened up and stepped out into the hallway.

Swan stood in the kitchen relieved that the whole of the downstairs was secure and nothing was out of place or broken despite being woken by the sounds of smashing glass.

Swearing under her breath it suddenly dawned on her that this thing did nothing without a reason and now it was including her wife she suddenly felt the dread hit her stomach like a freight train and was breaking into a run with an overwhelming feeling that Regina was in danger.

 

The Mayor was halfway down the staircase when she heard a frantic Swan calling out her name from somewhere within the mansion, she didn’t stop moving being careful as she proceeded down each step trying to ignore the sudden feeling that she was being followed.

The baby inside of her was moving more than she had ever before causing pain and discomfort and major concern. Something was very wrong.

Invisible hands suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders from behind the icy fingers digging into her skin painfully.

“Your MINE!”

It hissed into her ear causing the Queen to cry out in shock before it shoved her hard all the time laughing hysterically as she lost her balance. 

It watched her frantically trying to grab a hold of anything as she fell knowing that it was a lost cause, it took particular pleasure in watching her dark eyes widening in fear as she realised the inevitable a little too late.

It faded into the darkness relishing the sound of the Queen's fragile body hitting the bottom of the staircase with a deliciously sickening thud.


	17. Fighting The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst Regina battles to fight her dark thoughts of revenge Leroy Inadvertently gives Swan the break that is so needed.

CHAPTER 17

Fighting The Darkness

“Aunty Zee!”

Henry broke out of Snows protective hold and rushed towards a panic stricken Zelena as she thundered through the hospitals waiting room doors disturbing everyone within earshot.

He flung himself into her arms and sobbed as she gathered him close to comfort him. 

Snow covered her mouth to stifle her own cry as the touching scene unfolded in front of her. There may be no love lost between herself and the witch but she couldn’t deny the unique bond between them both.

“Is there any news?”

Zelena asked fighting back the tears as she cradled her nephew close. 

Snow shook her head sadly. She had received a frantic call from Emma who could barely talk at the time she was in such a state, she had managed to find out that Regina had taken a fall and had been waiting patiently ever since.

“Right poppet what do you say we go find your mothers?”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea Zelena Whale said that he…”

“I don’t give a shit what Whale said Snow! I’m going to find my sister and Henry needs to be with Swan”

The redhead straightened up before taking hold of Henry’s hand. No one was going to stop her and if they tried they would soon come to regret it.

She knew her sister and nothing was making sense to her. The Evil Queen didn’t fall down staircases especially whilst heavily pregnant and she couldn’t shake the feeling that something diabolical had taken place at the mansion.

“Are you coming or not?”

Snow stood up she knew it was pointless trying to argue and besides that she was desperate to see her daughter and find out what the hell had happened.

 

Regina sat ridged in the hospital bed her complexion deathly white and her cheeks tear stained as she listened to Whale speak. Swan was sat in a chair next to her equally as distraught and gripping her hand a little too tightly but she didn’t care she needed the contact.

The doctors words sounded distant in her ears she didn’t need him to tell her that her daughter was doing fine she already knew this, she didn’t need the creepy little man to tell her that complete rest was now imperative to them both, she knew what had to be done to ensure her safety.

What she needed was someone to tell her how to swallow the boiling rage that bubbled dangerously under the surface. What she needed was someone to tell her how she was supposed to stop the darkness that came with the revenge she felt clawing at her skull and determined to be unleashed.

Every fibre of her very being wanted to rip apart and destroy and those feelings were quickly consuming her.

“I would like to keep you in overnight for observation and perform another ultrasound in the morning just to be sure”

Whale scribbled notes as he spoke until he felt the heat of Regina’s glare and looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m going home Dr Whale I feel fine!”

Swans head snapped around her expression incredulous.

“Regina seriously? You need to take his advice your damn lucky you didn’t crack your head open!”

The Mayor side glanced her wife and immediately felt bad, she could see the fear in her eyes and it just angered her more.

“Could you give us some privacy Whale? I would like to speak with my wife alone”

The doctor nodded and headed for the door clearly annoyed.

“I hope you can make the Mayor see sense Sheriff Swan I don’t think she realises just how lucky she is. Things could have ended very badly you must understand that”

Emma moved from the chair and sat carefully on the bed next to Regina before the door had closed.

“Babe come on you know he's right. This wasn’t a little fall you…”

“I didn’t fall Emna! That fucking monster pushed me. Don’t you get it? It wants our daughter to come early so it can take her soul. It’s clearly getting impatient”

Emma closed her eyes briefly and swallowed back the lump in her throat. She had heard Regina cry out and the nauseating slap of her body hitting the marble floor as she raced to her albeit too late. She would never forgive herself for leaving her back in the bedroom.

When she had reached her soulmate her forehead was split open from a nasty cut but by some miracle she had landed on her back and shielded their daughter from most of the damaged. That was Regina all over she would do anything to protect their children even to her own detriment.

“This wasn’t your fault darling and if I thought that our child was in any danger I would take Whales advice but she’s fine we both are I’m just bruised and need my own bed”

Emma stared back at her wife questionly but didn’t say anything.

“It’s hard to explain but she tried to warn me not to open the bedroom door but I went ahead and did it anyway. I couldn’t bare the thought of anything happening to you”

Regina’s voice grew softer as she spoke and as she did the tears that her wife had held back for so long flowed freely.

“Oh baby”

Swan moved forward wrapping her arms around the Queen and holding her as close as possible.

“I was so fucking scared Regina for a minute I thought…”

She paused unable to voice her fears it was just all too much.

“I know but it’s over now so please just take me home darling or I will discharge myself and walk if I have to”

Any protest that Swan had was quickly forgotten when the sound of Zelena's voice threatening the doctor to move out of her way could be heard.

“You had better intervene darling before my sister turns him into something even more unpleasant”

Regina lent back against the pillows her head was starting to pound again but she wouldn’t complain after all she could have broken her damn neck. 

When she closed her eyes she could still here that things voice in her head, it’s blood curdling hiss leaving her chilled to the very core before it pushed her so savagely. With a shaky breath she palmed her stomach gently. This wasn’t over one way or another she would make it pay!

 

“Ma!”

Henry threw himself at his blonde mother when she stepped outside the hospital room to find Zelena looming threateningly over Whale whilst her mother tried desperately to break them up.

“Hey kid your mom’s going to be so happy to see you”

She hugged her boy tightly and blinked away the tears as he clung to her.

“Is mom ok? I was so scared. Is my sister hurt?”

Emma kissed his face affectionately and wiped away his tears as they fell. They had shielded him from so much over the past eight months that it had grown tiring and they both missed him terribly as most of his time was spent either with Zelena or Snow to keep him from the evil that stalked them.

“They are both ok kid why don’t you go and see for yourself and hey your mom’s going to need the biggest hug from her little prince”

Henry smiled for the first time since arriving at the hospital with Snow and gave Emma one last squeeze before disappearing into the room to find Regina.

“Emma how is Regina and the baby? God’s honey you look awful!”

Snow stroked her daughter’s pale cheek before pulling her into a hug which was surprisingly to both of them gratefully accepted.

“They are fine mom. Regina is…”

“Insane if she discharges herself. I hope you talked some sense into her Sheriff Swan? She has that child to think about to!”

Whale interjected ignoring the redheads glare and stepping around her before she could do him any harm.

“Just get the papers Whale”

Emma snapped back aggressively. She couldn’t face anymore drama and there was no way her wife was going to change her mind.

“Fine! Just make sure that there is no come back on me if anything goes wrong”

The Doctor snapped back before storming off down the corridor with his white coat flapping behind him.

“That man is such a weasel and what’s this about my sister discharging herself?”

Emma sighed deeply she was in no mood for one of Zelena’s rants.

“She wants to go home Zee and she is very determined despite what anyone says so if you think you can change her mind then be my guest”

The redhead nodded making her way past Snow and Swan but stopped and placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“She didn’t fall did she?”

Emma covered her sister in laws hand then shook her head.

“Go easy on her Zee”

Zelena sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly. Even though she had already suspected that her sister had been pushed hearing it from Emma was like a sharp slap to her face.

Now alone Swan turned back to her concerned mother and smiled weakly.

“Where’s dad?”

She asked surprised that Charming wasn’t by his wife’s side.

“He was on his way but Leroy turned up at the station to file a report about the mines. He will get here as soon as he can sweetie”

“What’s going on at the mines?”

Snow followed her daughter towards Regina’s room as they talked.

“Oh nothing to worry about Emma. Leroy thinks someone is playing around down in the mines. It’s probably just kids with nothing better to do. Your father will look into it”

Swan paused by the door letting her mother go in ahead, her heart raced in her chest as her tired brain went into overdrive it was the perfect hiding place for the six to conduct their fucked up rituals. She intended to find out for herself the first chance that she got and if they were down there she would kill everyone last one of them.

 

A few hours later Regina was sat on the bed wrapped in a towel when Emma came out of the bathroom brushing the tangles out of her freshly washed hair.

“Can I get you anything sweetheart?”

The Mayor smiled warmly at her wife and held out her hand to her.

“Come here darling”

Swan put down the brush then made her way over to the bed and took a hold of Regina’s hand before sitting down next to her.

“All i need is you love”

Emma smiled when her wife pressed her lips against her throat then her jaw before eventually reaching her mouth.

“I need you to touch me. I need to feel you”

Regina’s breathy words elicited a deep groan and was promptly swallowed by her demanding lips which made her instantly throb with need but still the fear remained making her hesitate.

“B..baby are you sure? You must hurt from that fall and I….”

Persistent lips and hands caused Swan to lose her train of thought and when her wife abruptly broke the kiss leaving them both breathless her throat dried as she watched her remove the towel from her body with a seductive need in her eyes that drove her wild.

“Shut up Swan”

Regina rasped reaching out to pull her wife’s tshirt up and over her head before throwing it on to the bedroom floor before lying back against the pillows and pulling the blonde down with her. 

She needed Emma to dispel some of the rage that continued to bubble just under the surface, she needed to be reminded of why she had left that darkness behind.

Being careful not to put any weight on their growing child Swan knelt between the Mayors parted thighs groaning to see her glistening arousal already apparent.

“Gods your so beautiful”

She murmured lowering her mouth to swollen sensitive breasts.

Regina gasped and buried her hands in damp blonde hair holding her firmly to her whilst her talented mouth feasted and the ache between her thighs grew quickly unbearable.

“Darling please I need….oooh”

Swan was already making her descent, eager just as much to have her lover as she was to be taken. The time for teasing wasn’t now.

Regina was swollen, heavy and wet and cried out horsley when her hardness was claimed by her wife’s lips. She knew she wouldn’t last long they both did and already she felt the twinge of tightness in her lower belly as delicious warmth began to spread and dominate.

“Oh gods I can’t hold on”

She sobbed as wave after wave of pleasure suddenly crashed down upon her as Emma continued to take more and more of her into her hungry mouth until she was being torn into a million pleasurable pieces.

Relentlessly Swan continued to take all that she possible could drawing another two orgasms from her wife in quick concession before she was begging her to  
stop and collapsing onto her back panting hard and whimpering as the aftershocks caressed her heated flesh teasingly.

“Gods you make me feel so good”

Regina murmured as her eyelids grew heavy and she relaxed back into her Saviours arms.

“I just need a minute”

Emma chuckled pressing her lips to the back of her Queen’s neck.

“Get some sleep baby I love you”

Regina murmured the sentiment back and placed the hand that held hers over her calming heart before much needed sleep claimed her.

 

Whilst the Mayor slept Swan got dressed pulled on her boots and leather jacket before quietly retrieving her gun from the bedside table she then lent over her wife and pressed a soft kiss to her temple before just gazing at her beautiful face with such love.

Even deep asleep her Queen’s brow was creased with unspoken worry and the sight pulled hard at her fragile heart.

“I love you both so much”

She whispered stroking her face with tenderness before moving down and pressing her lips to her swollen tummy.

“Your mom’s going to be crazy mad with me when she wakes up kid.Take care of her for me until I’m back”

She smiled against the bump sure she had felt movement beneath her lips and it took all her strength to keep her ever ready tears at bay before leaving the bedroom.

Dawn was just about to break as she stepped outside taking a deep breath of the cool morning air. She was full of angry determination a deadly unstoppable combination. Shit was about to get real.

She pulled out her phone quickly entered a number then waited not so patiently for the call to be answered.

“Hey Leroy I know it’s early but I need your help. Meet me at the mines now and I will explain...Don’t fucking argue with me just do it!”

Swan ended the call abruptly before unlocking the bug. This was going to end now one way or another and if she had to die to save her Queen and her daughter then so be it, but she wasn’t going down without a fight!


	18. The Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unforeseen events bring Regina, Emma and Zelena’s world crashing down around them as The Soul Thief prepares to unleash darkness into the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey GuysWell we are finally back up to date after my epic fuck up of deleting the whole story..Don’t ask it was a bad day lol.I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can. It’s been a busy few weeks and unfortunately not a lot of time for writing so please bare with me.Until the next time enjoy 
> 
> Valk1

CHAPTER 18

The Six

“How’s Henry?”

Helena asked handing Zelena a well needed cup of tea when she finally joined her at the kitchen table.

The redhead took the cup with a grateful smile and sat down next to the psychic with a sigh.

“He doesn’t understand why he can’t be with his mother's, he cried himself to sleep”

Zelena put down the cup a little to hard spilling some of its contents”

“Shit”

She hissed rubbing her aching forehead.

“He thinks they don’t want him anymore because of the baby and I can’t tell Regina because it will probably finish her off. She idolises that boy they both do. It’s all such a bloody mess!”

Helena frowned to see tears swell up in the witches dull blue eyes and shifted closer taking her hand in the process.

“Hey come on you're so good with Henry he really loves you and I get that it must be hard for him to understand but we will find a way to end this and things can go back to normal”

Zelena shook her head her tears spilling down her cheeks.

“That evil monster pushed my sister down a flight of stairs! It could of fucking killed her and the baby. Swans holding on by a thread and I can’t find a single fucking thing to help them! What am I going to do?”

She let her tears continue to fall as arms suddenly wrapped around her tightly and held her close and to her surprise she found herself sinking into the embrace. It had been so long since anyone except for her family had showed her any kind of affection and she had to admit it felt good. Perhaps too good.

 

“Hey Leroy thanks for meeting me”

The dwarf got to his feet hurriedly discarding the sandwich that he had been eating.

“You didn’t exactly give me any choice sister mind telling me what I’m doing here? I have already told Charming everything I know”

Swan was already removing her jacket and making her way to the entrance as he tried to keep up with her.

“You don’t want to be going down there Sheriff the whole place is a death trap that’s why I called it in. The Mayor will have my balls for breakfast if anyone gets hurt especially you!”

Swan ignored him and when she reached the entrance found it locked up tight as expected.

“I need you to get me down there NOW!”

The dwarf frowned as he fumbled for the keys that were attached to a chain on his belt. He had never seen the Sheriff like this, she looked ready to kill.

“You know it’s probably just kids I only reported it because I’m sick of replacing the locks. There’s nothing down there except for rocks and dirt”

He unlocked the doors as he spoke having the feeling that if he hadn’t Swan would have put her gun to his head and made him.

Emma didn’t say a word but instead helped Leroy pull open the heavy doors that revealed the entrance shaft and prepared herself to go down.

The dwarf groaned loudly knowing that if the Sheriff received so much as a scratch on her pretty little head he would feel the heat of the Queen’s trademark fireballs.

“Gods be damned! I’m coming with you”

 

Helena run her fingers through soft red hair and smiled when the witch looked up at her with an embarrassed expression.

“It’s going to be alright Zelena, this will all soon be a distant memory”

Before she could answer the softest lips she had ever felt were kissing her and Zelena’s small cry of shock was muted as she found herself momentarily stunned into stillness before she was fisting blonde her into her hands and kissing the psychic back with a fever that erupted within her body.

She had fooled herself into thinking that she didn’t need human affection and for a long time she hadn’t but now with this woman in her arms and her mouth quickly driving her crazy she realised just how wrong she had been. 

There had been an obvious attraction between them from the very beginning and she couldn’t help but wonder how Helena’s sweet mouth would feel against the rest of her body.

It seemed she wouldn’t have to wait for much longer when the blonde broke the kiss and with pure hunger in her eyes held out her hand to her then pulled her up on to her feet before leading her upstairs to the guest room.

 

Using the torch that Leroy had brought with him Swan carefully led them deeper and deeper into the mines finding nothing out of the ordinary until they turned a sharp corner to find the carved out passage lit up brightly.

“Leroy did you light these torches?”

Emma asked slowing her pace and glancing at the dwarf who with a worried look shook his head quickly.

“You don’t think there are kids down here do you Sheriff?”

He asked already knowing the answer when swan pulled her gun out from the back of her jeans and released the safety catch.

“Are you crazy? If you start firing that thing down here your bring the whole damn place down on our heads!”

The dwarf looked like he was preparing to high tail it out of the mines and Swan sighed deeply as she was struck by a pang of guilt, she should never have got him involved.

“I need you to head back up and get help. Can you do that for me?”

Leroy nodded and was about to do as he had been asked then turned back to the Sheriff quickly grabbing her arm before she could make a move.

“Be careful Saviour and only fire that gun as a last resort and here take this”

A small pick axe was shoved into her hand and she couldn’t help the small smile that lifted her lips as she watched the dwarf hurrying away in the other direction.

Tucking the axe into her belt Swan continued to follow the lit torches knowing that whatever she was walking into wasn’t going to be pretty but she didn’t care she would do anything for Regina and their child including getting herself killed.

After walking for at least another fifteen minutes Emma realised that the floor of the mines was starting to decline downwards whilst the air grew damper and the sound of dripping water was more evident. 

The lanterns were fewer in number but the ones that were lit cast eerie shadows around her but she tried not to think about it tried to push the fear aside and she was succeeding until she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks as the sound of chanting began to reach her ears.

Without thinking the Saviour broke into a run there was no way these fuckers were going to get away from her this time, she followed the creepy sounds not stopping once until the walls of the mine widened and she found herself in a large empty cavern.

Stood in the middle of the cavern was an upturned crate and on top of that crate was a old fashioned tape recorder that was playing the weird chanting on a loop.

Frowning and momentarily confused Swan walked over to the source of the infernal music and pressed the stop button and with the sudden silence and the realisation that she was completely alone it hit her like a ton of bricks and her blood turned to ice. 

This was all a ruse to get her away from the mansion to get her away from her wife and unborn child and she had fell for it hook line and sinker!

“Fuck Regina!”

 

Leroy sighed with relief when he finally reached the rickety old ladder that would get him back up to the surface, he wondered if the Sheriff had found what she had been looking for as he began to climb but was glad that he hadn’t heard any gunshots so far, he was almost to the top when the light from the still opened doors suddenly faded as a figure blocked the entrance, blocked his escape.

The last thing Leroy saw was Adley grinning down at him manically before his boot connected hard with his jaw and everything went black.

 

Zelena rolled over with a lazy satisfied smile on her face, the place beside her was still warm but the lithe body of the psychic was gone. She sat up letting the thin sheet slip down her naked body then noticed a glass of chilled white wine on the bedside table next to her along with a handwritten note.

‘Enjoy I am making us dinner and feeding Robin. You were amazing H xx’

Zelena’s cheeks flushed with colour and a grin spread across her face as she reached out for the glass and took a sip. 

The sex had been good, better than good. Helena had been a generous lover and hadn’t seemed to mind her inexperience with woman and she certainly hadn’t minded bringing her to release with her mouth and tongue.

A sudden throb of arousal caused Zelena to blush then chuckle under her breath. Swan was never going to let her live this down she thought relaxing back against the pillows enjoying the sweet taste of the wine. 

 

Regina stood in front of the bathroom mirror splashing her face with cold water, her headache was now just a dull throb but her entire body hurt from the fall but she refused to complain she was alive, their baby was safe.

When she had woke she had expected to find her wife wrapped around her as she so often was but instead she found herself alone and instinctively knew that Swan had left the mansion to continue her search for the Six. Despite understanding the reasoning the Mayor was still pissed!

Of course Emma Swan Mills was the Saviour, her Saviour in more ways than one but what infuriated Regina the most was that she was every bit as protective of her love as she was of her and the fact that she was running around town alone looking for the lunatics that plagued their lives terrified her.

Sighing deeply and smoothing her hands over her swollen stomach affectionately Regina managed a smile when she felt movement beneath her fingertips.

“Let’s go and find out what your mom’s up to baby girl and then when she gets home we can kick her ass!”

Preoccupied with thoughts of her wife Regina walked into the kitchen intent on retrieving her phone from her bag. She didn’t notice him at first stood lent against the breakfast bar but when her eyes met his her rage returned like a sudden clap of thunder and in a flash a fireball formed in the palm of her hand.

“I wouldn’t if I was you your Majesty”

Adley warned icily whilst holding up Swan’s red leather jacket before throwing it down at Regina’s bare feet.

Momentarily stunned the Mayor stared down at the jacket the fireball in her hand fading as her fingers curled into a fist her nails digging painfully into her palms. Her silent scream vibrated in her ears making her rock back on her heels.

Slowly she lifted her eyes which were almost black with anger as they met the witch hunters smug face.

“If you have so much as hurt a hair on her head I swear to all the gods I will…”

“You will what?”

Adley spat taking a confident step towards the Queen.

“You should never have let me walk out of your office that was your first mistake! And now if you don’t do as I say from this second forward you will have your precious Saviours blood on your hands as well as my brothers! Are we clear?”

Regina calmed her breathing determined not to give the witch hunter the satisfaction of seeing her fear despite the fact that she was falling apart inside.

“Where is my wife?”

She snarled through gritted teeth refusing to let her tears fall just out of spite.

“Don’t fear your Majesty I wouldn’t deprive the Saviour of witnessing the coming of the new world and the sacrifice of the Evil Queen and her spawn”

Adley closed the gap between them knowing he was safe from the Queen’s magic.

“After you your Majesty”

He gestured with an arm towards the door the whole time wearing a satisfied smirk.

“You wouldn’t want to be late for your own sacrifice and the master doesn’t like to be kept waiting”

Terrified for Emma’s safety the Mayor glared back at the taller man then turned away from him hiding the growing fear in her eyes as she started to walk.

“It’s fitting that you have a master to serve Adley a perfect job for a pathetic coward like you”

She hissed in a low growl as she reached the front door but before she opened it she waved her hand and when the purple smoke faded she was fully clothed and her robe lay pooled at her feet.

“You better hope you succeed in killing me Adley because if you don’t I am going to flay you alive!”

 

Leroy groaned as he slowly opened his eyes to the feel of hands checking over his crumpled body as he lay at the bottom of the ladder winded and light headed. His face throbbed from the booted kick he had received and blood had congealed in and around his nostrils, he was pretty sure his nose was broken.

“Shit Leroy what happened? Did you fall?”

Swan asked clearly concerned as she helped the dwarf into a sitting position.

“N..no the witch hunter! Son of a bitch kicked me in the face”

Emma’s face drained of colour and bile rushed to her throat leaving a bitter taste in her dry mouth. Her very worst fears had just been confirmed.

“Just go I’ll be fine but when you find him kick his ass for me Sheriff!”

Leroy watched as a whole host of emotions crossed the blondes pale features before finally unsettling rage was all that was left as she rose to her feet.

“I’ll do more that. I’m going to kill him!”

Her tone was cold and deadly and as the dwarf watched her disappear up the ladder he was thankful not to be the one who Swan was about to unleash hell upon.

 

Zelena slipped into her emerald green robe then drained the rest of her wine before heading out of the bedroom to find her new lover and daughter. 

Before heading down she checked on Henry and smiled to find the boy still fast asleep. She would try and explain things to him the best she could when he awoke and perhaps take him to see his mothers.

The farmhouse was unusually quiet and there was certainly no signs of any cooking taking place or the ruckus that Robin would be making by now. Something was wrong she could just feel it.

By the time the redhead made it to the kitchen she had begun to feel a little woozy and quickly put it down to drinking on an empty stomach although in the back of her mind that explanation didn’t sit well with her.

Pushing open the heavy wooden door Zelena stopped in her tracks as her vision blurred suddenly before trying to refocus. Someone was there dressed in a black robe their face hidden by a hood and holding her sleeping daughter.

She tried to speak but her words felt like cotton in her mouth and nothing but garbled nonsense left her lips. She stumbled forward and was forced to grab a hold of the kitchen table to stop herself from falling.

“I see you drank the wine I left you!”

Helena turned to face the witch removing the hood as she did revealing a hateful smile that instantly made Zelena want to vomit. All this time it had been her! Worming her way in under the guise of the caring psychic.

Putting the sleeping child down into her crib Helena made her way slowly over to the witch her cold blue eyes carefully assessing her as she did.

“You made this far to easy for us Zelena. If I had known that seducing you was all it would take to get you out of my way I would have done it much sooner”

Zelena tried to lift her hand to summon her magic but the appendage felt like a dead weight and she was sure that without the tables support she would crash to the floor.

“You would have made the perfect alli, the perfect mate but they have made you weak the Queen and her Saviour”

Helena chuckled as the redhead attempted to grab her by the throat but instead stumbled and fell hard to her knees in front of her feet.

She knelt down in front of her gripping her chin hard with her fingers her face a sudden mask of disgust and loathing.

“You will awake to the new world Zelena you should feel honoured, all the pain and the suffering that these so called hero’s have caused you and I will be over and only the darkest of hearts will remain”

Helena caressed the witches cheek but could see the utter contempt in her blue eyes and smirked.

“It will all be over soon”

She lent forward kissing Zelena soundly on the lips before getting back to her feet and pulling the hood back over her head.

“Edax Animae is coming! I can feel his darkness waiting to consume. It’s a pity that the Wicked Witch turned out to be such a disappointment”

For the first time Zelena witnessed the madness within Helena’s ice cold glare and once again attempted to reach out and grab a hold of her but a heavy wave of dizziness had her slumping to the side before finally unconsciousness won the battle.


	19. Do or die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst Swan discovers that her wife is missing Regina has her own shit to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys
> 
> I am so sorry that it has taken so long to get this next chapter posted. I have no excuses.
> 
> Thank you to all my new readers since I stupidly deleted the entire fic(I’m still gutted at losing all my comments but hey shit happens)
> 
> I hope you like this next chapter shit is about to get real.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Until next time enjoy :-)
> 
> Valk1

CHAPTER 19

Do or Die

“Open it witch!”

Regina’s eyes were almost black with rage as she was pushed roughly towards the sealed entrance to her vault. Adley has been joined by four hooded strangers none of whom had uttered a word and appeared to be like his silent lackeys.

“Not until I know for certain that my wife is safe”

The words were forced out between her clenched teeth and she refused still to show fear even as her wrist was grabbed tightly and Adley pulled her around to face him.

“You are no longer calling the shots here your Majesty. If you don’t open the vault now your Saviour will die a painful death and her blood will be on your hands. Now Open it!”

The Queens distasteful sneer and her not so polite retort died on her lips as a sudden pain ripped through her abdomen making her wince in pain.

Adleys eyes lit up with excitement as he watched Regina's face contort before she doubled over clutching her swollen stomach.

“You see even the child has accepted her fate and knows that the time is here”

Regina’s head snapped up her eyes alight with fury and as she met his stone cold smug gaze instinct took over and her hand shot out taking him by surprise and plunged straight into his chest.

“Maybe it’s time you accepted yours?”

The witch hunters eyes widened and flashed with fear as the Queen”s fingers curled around his heart and began to squeeze forcing him to cry out and drop to one knee.

The four hooded figures rushed towards them but Adley held a hand up and shook his head frantically, he knew she would snuff out his life in a blink of an eye.

“Stay back but if she kills me see to it that the Saviour dies”

Seeing the fear on his pathetic face did make Regina feel slightly better despite knowing that she couldn’t kill him just yet, not until she was certain of Emma’s fate.

“Oh rest assured Adley no matter the outcome of this charade you will take your last breath on this day. That is a promise coward!”

She gave his heart one last squeeze then wrenched her hand free of his chest smirking as he gasped and fell to the side in pain. Oh how she was going to make him suffer, in fact before the sun would rise up on another day she would make every last one of them suffer in the worst possible way.

 

Swan swallowed back the bile that rose up in her throat as she reached down and picked up her soulmates discarded robe that carelessly lay just inside the entrance to the mansion, that alone was all the clarification she needed to know that her love was in danger.

She had called both her wife and Zelena and had left frantic messages on their voicemail but as of yet her calls hadn’t been answered. 

Tears were heavy in the Sheriff’s eyes and on the brink of falling but she refused to then knowing that now wasn’t the time to fall apart her family needed her more than ever. So instead she stood frightenley still with Regina’s robe pressed to her face inhaling the scent of the woman that she couldn’t live without.

It was all her fault! If only she had just stayed in bed wrapped around her wife and resisted this constant need to be the hero but no hell bent on saving everyone she loved she was now the cause of their disappearance.

“I’m so so sorry baby, please forgive me”

She whispered before sucking in a deep breath filling her senses with her Queen before finally placing the robe down on a nearby side table before turning on her heels and leaving the mansion, she had just reached the bug when her phone finally began to ring.

 

Helena smirked as she ended her call to the Saviour. Setting up the final part of her well executed plan had been easier than expected, she was pleased with herself as she pulled the hood off her dark robe back over her head to cover her face. 

It had all been so easy. Gullible hero’s reformed villains and a witch who was fraught with loneliness had made her actions flawless.

She still had hope that she could get Zelena on side especially once the master was flesh and bone and wreaking havoc on the world. She hadn’t planned on taking the angry redhead as a lover but had enjoyed her nevertheless, enjoyed the taste and texture of her pale flesh beneath her lips and the moans of pleasure that ensued.

If the darkness resurfaced within the witch they would make a formidable couple and if it didn’t…

Helena chuckled to herself as she made her way behind a large tree to lie in wait for the Saviour. If Zelena refused to comply she would simply make her a bodyslave, the thought of taking her by force was more than appealing and made her wet with excitement.

She deserved to be rewarded for her loyalty after all it was she who had formed the Six after years of research and searching for the ancestors that had derived from the very first coven formed, her very own forefather had been the original leader in the very same position that she now held.

Yes she most definitely deserved to be rewarded and Zelena would be the perfect gift for delivering the Evil Queen and her spawn to the darkness. 

 

“Zelena where the fuck are you? I’m on my way to the vault. Helena called she’s certain that she saw Regina with Adley and you know that only means one thing. I really need your help so get your skinny ass over there as soon as you get this message.”

Swan paused to swallow back a strangled sob that crept up on her and pressed her foot down hard on the gas.

“Please Zee hurry!”

Realising for the first time that she wasn’t wearing her jacket she stuffed her phone into her jean pocket before retaking the wheel, her knuckles were as white as her face as she tightened her grip.

She had never felt so god damned scared in her entire life and with that feeling brought on insane anger and unpredictability.

Even if her Queen only had one hair out of place Emma knew that she would kill them all starting with Adley.

 

The still faceless and silent lackeys had forced Regina into the furthest chamber of her vault which was practically empty except for five or six unlit torches and a mirror that she hadn’t particularly liked. 

There was also two bookcases filled to capacity with dusty old scrolls and spell books that hadn’t been looked upon since she had caste the curse that brought them all to Storybrooke. It was dark and damp and the perfect setting for a ritual.

Adley had instructed one of the hoods to set about lighting the chamber up with dozens of candles whilst another was ordered to draw a large pentagram in blood red chalk in the very centre, the remaining two hoods held onto Regina by her arms as she watched with growing concern.

They were really going to do this! Conduct an ancient ritual to bring forth an evil entity who would consume her daughter’s soul and take her life in the process. If she had to die then so be it but there was no way that she was going down without a fight.

All she needed was to see for herself that her love was safe and sound and then and only then she planned on showing these monsters exactly what evil really was. 

That was of course if the growing pains within her would cease but as that very thought entered her mind she cried out and doubled over in excruciating pain. Something was wrong! It was too early she wasn’t ready to give birth.

‘Please please baby girl not yet..not yet’

“Put her in the centre and get prepared. It’s almost time”

Adleys voice echoed around the chamber and whilst the Queen was being dragged none too gently into the centre of the pentagram she realised that he had now covered his face with his hood and for some reason the sight brought a feeling of fear like a twisting knife in her gut, she felt hot and uncomfortable in her own skin and her heart was thudding so hard that she began to feel quite faint.

The next wave of of excruciating cramps caused the strength to leave her limbs and she found herself curled up in a ball on the floor holding her swollen stomach protectively.

Her waters had broken and for the first time the Queen’s hope had faltered as she lay trying her damndest to hide the fact that there was no going back. The baby was coming! And there was nothing anyone could do to stop her from entering the world.

 

Robins shrill cry of hunger and a ringing phone was what finally brought Zelena back to consciousness. She forced herself up into a sitting position and groaned as she was hit by a wave of nausea which was joined by a sudden pounding headache.

As she sat her body awash with unstoppable tremors it all started to come back to her. Helena had taken them all for the rides of their lives especially herself and quite literally.

She bit down on her bottom lip to stop the sting of tears from escaping her bloodshot eyes. There was no time for self pity she had to warn Regina and Emma although the dread she felt told her that they probably already knew why else would that blonde coniving bitch want her out of the way?

Not quite ready to stand on her own she dragged herself over to the table and after a few failed attempts managed to pull herself up and into a chair.

“It’s ok poppet mummy’s here”

The sudden sound of her scratchy voice seemed to sooth the child and her cries quickly subsided much to Zelena’s relief, she didn’t think her head could take it right now.

Her phone showed a dozen or so missed calls from Swan which immediately made her swallow hard as fear trickled down her spine like a spiders waltz.

She went straight to her voicemail to listen to Emma’s frantic messages and this time couldn’t stop her tears from falling, especially as the very last message began to play.

‘I’m on my way to the vault. Helena called!’

“Fuck!”

Her sudden outburst scared Robin and the crying started again. She had to do something and quick, she had to warn Emma.

Of course as predicted Swan didn’t pick up and the redhead slammed her hand down on the table in pure frustration.

‘Swan listen to me do not trust Helena! Do you hear me Emma? She is one of the Six. That bitch drugged me. I’m coming to the vault now and tell her from me she will wish to all the gods that she never met me!’

Immediately after leaving the message for Swan she made another call one that she never thought she would ever have to make but it was desperate times.

‘Snow it’s Zelena. I really need your help!’

 

Helena watched as the Saviour moved through the cemetery quickly towards the vault and only when she disappeared inside did she step out from her hiding place.

A slow cruel smile was etched upon her lips as she quietly made her way down the stone steps unnoticed. She was ecstatic that finally the wait was over and never again would the world know of peace and harmony. The Darkness would rule from this day forward and those that refused to embrace it would suffer for all eternity.

By now Emma would have been reunited with her Queen and if Adley had followed all her instructions she would be immobilised and only able to watch her wife and child’s greatest sacrifice and once that was done she planned to kill the great Saviour herself.


	20. The Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Zelena back in action and Swan on a mission will they reach Regina in time to stop the Six completing their ritual to bring fourth the Soul Thief?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys 
> 
> Just a quick thankyou for all of your lovely comments and kudos it means a lot so please keep them coming.
> 
> Sorry it’s a bit late but until next time enjoy :-)
> 
> Valk1

CHAPTER 20

The Coming

The sound of Robins distressed cries was the first thing to alarm Snow White as she let herself into the farmhouse, she quickly followed the sound knowing that despite her history with Zelena she knew that the little girl was doted upon and well cared for.

At first glance the kitchen appeared to be empty except for Robins flailing arms and legs that could be seen as she worked herself up into a temper that matched her mothers from within the safety of her crib.

Beginning to wish that she had called Charming for backup Snow hurried across the kitchen intent on pacifying the child but almost took a nasty fall as she tripped over a pair of bare feet that were sticking out from behind the kitchen table.

“Zelena!”

The witch groaned as a concerned Snow knelt beside her and helped her up into a sitting position.

After speaking to Snow on the phone Zelena had attempted to get up to see to her daughter but a wave of dizziness had sent her crashing to the floor. Luckily for her she had only received a bruised ego and no lasting damage.

“Snow thank the gods you are here! In the cupboard the one above the stove you will find a green phial stashed behind the tea”

The former bandit was already back on her feet making her way across the large kitchen still none the wiser.

“I need to get to Regina’s vault. That bitch Helena has tricked us all”

Her angry outburst had her holding her aching head in her hands. She had no idea how long she had been out and prayed that Emma was with her sister and that they were both safe.

Snow knelt back down beside the paler than usual redhead and pulled the stopper free from the phial before handing it over to her.

“I don’t understand. What has Helena done?”

She asked her concern escalating quickly as she watched Zelena down the contents of the small bottle.

Zelena grimaced as the bitter taste of the restoration potion hit her throat but immediately the pain in her head began to dissipate and her strength started to return.

“There’s no time to explain Snow. All I can tell you for sure is that Helena isn’t who she claimed to be, she drugged me to get me out of the way and then took great pleasure in letting me know that all this time she has been apart of the Six...they have my sister Snow and probably Swan by now too”

Snow felt a chill incase her body as she helped a visibly upset Zelena to her feet.

“Then we need to get to Regina’s vault”

The redhead shook her long mane of hair and quickly moved to retrieve her daughter from her crib.

“Now now poppet. No need for tears mummy is here”

She soothed pressing her lips to her child’s head and sighed in relief as her cries began to slow.

“I need you to take Robin somewhere safe. Will you do that for me?”

With a small smile Snow nodded her agreement, but she didn’t like it, she wasn’t about to be a glorified babysitter whilst her daughter and her wife were in danger.

“I will take her to Granny’s and then Charming and I will meet you at the vault. Your going to need all the help you can get right?”

This was true and for the first time the witch managed a smile of her own as she kissed her daughter again before handing her over to Snow.

“We are family Zelena and this family sticks together”

Zelena prayed that she wasn’t too late and that she still had a family left to speak of.

 

She had thought that she had already witnessed hell. The nightmares, the visions and the ungodly demonic attacks all paled in comparison when she found her heavily pregnant wife seemingly dumped onto a dirty old floor whilst clearly in the throes of labour.

Swan froze momentarily, the only movement made was that of her fingers tightening the hold on her gun. They were all going to pay! Even if she had to spend the whole of eternity making it happen, each and everyone of them was going to pay.

“Emma!”

The sound of her name snapped her back to reality and her eyes met pain filled ebony that were uncharacteristically full of fear.

“Regina!”

The Mayor cried out as spiteful pain tightened its grip on her abdomen, the warning to her wife swallowed up. Two of the Six were closing in on the Saviour from either side of her then suddenly another hooded figure filled the gap of the only entrance to the chamber.

Swan had barely taken a step forward when her legs were taken from beneath her causing her to lurch forward in surprise and lose her grip on the gun. She didn’t stand a chance as she was set upon instantly by large vicious fists that were intent on causing the maximum damage.

“Noooooo Emma!”

The Queen screamed out as she was forced to endure her love being attacked and tried desperately to summon enough strength to form a fireball to help her but her raging emotions blocked her every attempt.

Outnumbered and outweighed by physical strength didn’t stop the Saviour from valiantly fighting back and throwing a few well aimed punches of her own until a familiar voice suddenly barked out an order and everything stopped.

“Enough of this! End it now”

Before Swan could blink she was thrown like a rag doll against the nearest stone wall with unnatural force, her head and left shoulder taking most of the impact with a sickening crack. Blood poured down her face blurring her vision as she slid to the floor trying desperately not to lose consciousness.

Her wife’s screams were all the motivation she needed to keep herself awake but wisely she kept her eyes closed and forced her body to appear limp and swallowed back the pain.

Helena strolled over to the Sheriff and kicked her sharply in the ribs to make sure that she was no longer a threat. When no movement or sound came from the blonde she turned slowly giving Regina her full attention.

“Take your places it’s almost time”

Regina raised her head her face streaked with sweat and fresh tears, she knew that voice but she couldn’t quite place it as the unknown figure came towards her.

“Now do you understand your Majesty? All hope is lost. Your Saviour, your sister cannot help you”

Helena pulled back her hood her expression one of utter contempt as she watched Regina’s eyes go wide with shock before turning black with anger.

“You!”

The Queen spat her rage temporarily dulling her pain.

“You should have trusted your instincts Regina but instead you let Emma and her pathetic hope cloud your judgement”

She smiled a twisted smile that made the Mayor’s skin crawl.

“A foolish mistake, even your sister was swayed so very easily”

Helena was no fool and even she would be concerned if at that moment the Queen was capable of accessing her magic but instead she smirked.

“It’s over for you. The child has drained you dry of the only interesting thing about you Regina. It’s time to accept that you belong to him now”

“Fuck you!”

Regina spat back before gritting her teeth and forcing her cry back down into her throat. The contractions were lasting much longer and gaining strength, it wasn’t a good sign. Everything was happening far too quickly.

A malicious cackle left Helena’s lips as she pulled the hood back over her head then turned to face her accomplices.

“The book Adley?”

The witch hunter immediately stepped out of the circle and handed over the original book that had been passed down to her from the ancestors then bowed his head as he quickly returned to his place.

The leader of the Six run her fingers over the cold leather and smiled.

“Our efforts have finally paid off brothers. It is time to bring Edax Animae into the world and deliver the Queen and the Saviours child into his arms”

Murmurs of approval filtered around the chamber before all of the Six raised their hands up into the air and began to chant...

 

Swan listened to Regina cry out realising that time was drastically running out as her labour pains increased. The haunting chanting continued around her making her want to scream.

Her head was throbbing and she was almost certain that her shoulder was dislocated from where she had been thrown against the stone walls of the vault, but the six had underestimated her and left her feigning unconsciousness and untied.

Another cry from her soulmate brought the bile to her throat and the tears once again to her eyes as the insipid chanting grew louder, she opened her eyes as much as she dared and was relieved to find that no one was watching her.

She knew her gun had been kicked somewhere to the left of her, she had to reach it she had no option Regina and their daughters life depended on it.

 

Zelena silently crept down the steps of the vault her heart hammering in her chest, the further down she went the louder the familiar ritual music became. She knew she didn’t have much time to act because once that spine chilling sound ceased it was game over for them all. 

As she reached the bottom she had her first view of the main vault it was empty so she followed the only sound until reaching the end of the vault and a long since abandoned chamber.

The six were stood in a circle surrounding a chalked drawing of a pentagram that was littered with burning candles and in the centre writhing in agony was her heavily pregnant sister.

The anger flooded her veins but she knew she couldn’t be careless she couldn’t afford any silly mistakes. Her magic had returned since that bitch witch Helena had drugged her but she hadn’t counted on her being as strong as she was. The Mills woman didn’t go down without a fight!

A sound to the left caught the redheads attention and she swallowed hard to see the Saviour slumped up against the wall. Her blonde hair was streaked with blood from a nasty gash on her forehead and she was holding a limp arm.

‘Fucking Helena!’

She thought shaking her head. That bitch had duped them all, the whole damn time she was setting up every single step of her twisted evil plan and leading Regina to her death. She had even won her affection and seduced her way into her bed! 

‘That bitch will regret the day she met me!’

Shaking the thoughts from her head she concentrated on how she could help Emma without being seen, she had to at least try then suddenly Regina screamed and the vault was plunged into darkness as all the candles went out...

 

The Saviour didn’t think she ceased the opportunity and dragged herself over to where she prayed her gun had ended up biting down hard on her lip to stop herself from crying out in pain as she did.

She scrambled around frantically in the pitch black her heart in her mouth and her ears ringing with the deafening sounds of that god awful chanting as it seemed to grow louder by the second, tears blurred what little vision she had which was next to nothing.

She wasn’t going to lose Regina or their child she would die if she had to, she didn’t care because she knew her life would be over without them in it.

Swan dragged herself further into the inky darkness whilst her frantic search continued. She was on the brink of screaming out of pure frustration when her foot hit an object, she flung herself around whimpering as scorching pain ripped through her shoulder and then finally her fingers felt the cold metal of her gun and she sobbed in relief. 

That relief was short lived when a hand clasped her forearm tightly just as the candles all burst back into life.

The Saviour had never been so relieved to find herself looking straight into Zelena's focused eyes as she did right then and by some miracle it seemed that she had dragged herself behind one of the bookcases whilst searching for her gun and they were both for the moment out of sight.

Zelena put her fingers to her lips signaling for Emma to be quiet before the blonde threw her good arm around her and hugged her tightly. She could feel her hammering heart against her own and kissed the top of her head before sucking in a deep breath. 

“It’s now or never Swan! We have to take them all out before the ritual is complete. Are you with me?”

With determination it her eyes the Saviour nodded her reply.

“Just try and fucking stop me!”

 

Regina sobbed as she tentatively felt for the wetness that had splattered both her thighs as a vicious bought of cramps wracked her exhausted body. The substance was thick and sticky and as the coppery scent assaulted her nostrils she knew that it was blood even in the darkness that now eerily surrounded her.

Suddenly the unlit torches burst into flames lighting up the chamber and with it came an unearthly screech that made her go ridged in fear as a dark black shadow zipped around her.

“Nooooo!”

She cried already knowing as the chanting began again with more vigor that the Six had successfully summoned the Soul Thief into their realm.

 

It growled in pleasure as it circled its unwillingly prey. The Queen as livid as she was had never been so terrified and it rejoiced in her utter devastation. The child was almost ready and the final stages of the labour had began. Once the ritual was complete and the soul consumed it would claim the Evil Queen and their reign of darkness would begin.


	21. Edax Animae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Saviour and Zelena go up against the Six to try and save Regina. Will they succeed before the ritual is complete?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys
> 
> As always a big thankyou for all your great comments and kudos. It pleases me greatly that you are all still enjoying this twisted little number.
> 
> Things are getting intense so sit back hang on and enjoy the ride.
> 
> Until next time :-)
> 
> Valk1

CHAPTER 21

Edax Animae 

 

It was growing stronger with every chant and muttered word that spilled from the Six’s lips. It was not yet a solid form but still a shadow like figure still not belonging to this realm. It stayed close to its prize knowing that the Queen could now see it with her wide dark eyes and it fed with gusto from the fear that it drew from within her.

Her screams of agony were as delicious as the chanting that was slowly bringing it back to life. No longer would it reside alone in the darkness unable to extinguish the light that it repelled against. No! very soon it would reign supreme and they would all bow at its feet and do its bidding or suffer the endless consequence.

It cared for nothing except for the soul of the child that very soon it would consume. It cared little for its mother that writhed around the floor beneath it but it did want her, the darkness buried deep inside of her called to it and it looked forward to the time that she would become its Queen.

When flesh and blood it would take her with or without her consent and fill her with its dark seed, she would bare its heir to continue the bloodline and seal the future of all mankind or at least what would be left of it. The world would soon start a new.

 

“Ok take as many out as you can and then get my sister the fuck out of here. Leave that bitch Helena to me”

Emma raised an eyebrow sure she had seen a flash of hurt beneath stormy blue eyes but now wasn’t the time for questions.

Zelena straightened up and flexed her fingers and was pleased to feel her magic spark. She had managed a numbing spell for Swans dislocation but hadn’t been strong enough to heal her but at least she would be free of pain for the final battle.

“We leave here together! No one gets left behind”

The determination in Swan’s voice was back as she squeezed her sister in laws hand and they both took a deep breath.

“Let’s get your Queen back”

And with those words said they came out of hiding one with magic crackling around her fingers the other with her gun firmly in her hand ready to fire at the first thing that moved in their direction.

 

Time had ceased for Regina she had no idea how long she had been laying on the floor surrounded by six monsters whose insipid chanting was driving her insane. The pain was so intense that she wished that somehow she could escape her own body, it was fight or flight but she knew there was no flight for her or the child that insisted that it too wanted out.

She had thought she was hallucinating when she first saw it swirl around her getting as close to her as it dared. But the ear piercing screech that it liked to emit as the ritual proceeded confirmed her worst fears.

She wanted her wife, needed her more than she had ever before but the truth was she had no idea how badly hurt she was, she had been forced to watch as she had been so viciously beaten by those cowardly bastards that hid behind their hoods then thrown against the wall like she was nothing but trash.

Regina’s once hell bent desire to murder Snow White paled in comparison to how she felt about these unsuspecting strangers that had invaded their lives and brought nothing but pain and sorrow. 

Some time ago the torches that hung crudely on the damp stone walls had burst into life and the chanting had increased as had her pain. To the Queen’s horror she had started to feel like she wanted to push, it was as if they knew that her beautiful innocent daughter was preparing herself to be delivered.

She screamed arching her back and trying desperately to escape the pain feeling as though someone was pushing forcefully from the inside against her spine and twisting it at the same time.

“Emmmmaaaa!”

A screech of delight from the shadow creature was all that she received in reply.

 

The first two hooded assholes to notice Swan step out from behind the bookcase were both shot in the head before either of them had a chance to utter a word. 

The next two run at Zelena having seen their companions gunned down who with little or no effort at all hit them with a blast of magic which sent them flying into a twisted heap of limbs over the other side of the chamber.

“Noooooooo!”

Helena screamed ripping the hood from her face to glare at the redhead whilst Adley did what he was good at and made a run for it and just about managed to dodge another two bullets that had his name on them.

Emma cursed as she watched him flee but he wasn't her priority her wife was, he would keep. An ear piercing screech suddenly came from the shadow getting everyone’s attention as a blast of white light imploded from within its form then faded into nothingness.

“Regina!”

Swan cried out as it froze above her soulmate before throwing back its head and roared with fury close to her face.

She took aim and fired but as expected the bullets passed through it and instead shattered the mirror that hung on the wall, she fired until the click of an empty chamber was all that could be heard.

The shadow turned sharply and for the first time it had formed empty eye sockets and a crooked mouth that gaped open and it's malevolent glare was set right on the Saviour.

“Get the fuck away from my wife asshole!”

Swan dropped the gun and both her hands flew out in front of her and a blast of white magic left her fingers like lightning and slammed into the shadow sending it crashing into what remained of the mirror that now hung precariously from its fitting. 

She didn’t waste a second and ran to Regina falling to her knees besides her worryingly limp form.

“Regina? Baby can you hear me? We need to get out of here before it comes back!”

Wide eyed and now panic stricken she brushed damp dark hair from out of her wife’s closed eyes and for the first time really took in her deathly white colour. 

Her heart was in her throat realising that something was seriously fucking wrong as she gently attempted to pull her up. It was then that she saw the blood thick and congealed between her legs and a strangled cry left her throat.

So preoccupied with her love she didn’t see the shadow hurtle towards her until it was too late but she did feel the claws that dug deeply into her shoulders as it lifted her effortlessly from the ground before throwing her hard into the bookcases.

Hearing her Saviours cry of pain brought Regina back around along with the panic that rose up within her throat. Then a burst of inhuman laughter from above her turned her blood to ice.

“YOUR MINE!”

She gasped in shock as suddenly it's terrifying face was nose to nose with hers, she tried desperately to move but her limbs were paralysed and she was indeed fighting a losing battle.

In those last few seconds it all become so very clear to the Queen as to what was about to happen as it reached up a clawed hand and in its own twisted way smiled down at her.

“Emmmmmmaaaa!”

She screamed her wife’s name just as it plunged both hands inside her chest laughing maniacally the entire time. Regina was too weak to fight the darkness as it ripped her very being from herself, her last thoughts was of her soulmates beautiful face as her eyes lost the battle and slowly closed. 

 

“Really Helena this is all very fifty shades of tacky!”

Zelena mocked and rolled her eyes as the manic looking blonde pulled a rather long ceremonial dagger out from within the robe she wore and held it out shakily in front of her, in her other hand she still gripped the black leather bound book.

“You have no idea what you have done! We could of had it all Zelena. We would have been unstoppable”

Helena flinched suddenly as a flame burst out of the book forcing her to drop it as it quickly withered into dust before her.

Zelena shook her head and chuckled throatily whilst slowly closing the gap between them.

“You really think that one rather quite forgettable romp in the hay with you that I would turn my back on the people I love the most? You really are quite insane and besides that unlike my sister and Swan meat I don’t u-haul after the first date bitch!”

Helena lashed out with the dagger her face a mask of fury but Zelena was already prepared for her and had her in a magic choke hold before she got too close.

“You messed with the wrong witches blondie and now you will join your master for eternity”

Her grip on her throat slackened briefly on hearing a gut wrenching cry from somewhere behind her but then her focus returned and she snapped the leader of the Six’s neck like a twig beneath her shoe and without an ounce of regret.

 

Adley felt his thudding heart begin to slow down to its normal pace when reaching the top of the stone steps that led out of the vault. He knew he wasn’t being followed and guessed that by now he was the only one left alive.

He had heard the sound of gunfire as he fled and assumed that Helena had been the Saviours next victim and if the Queen was now dead along with the child as was planned it wouldn’t be long before she came for him and he had every intention on being long gone from Storybrooke before that happened.

It was almost dark as he bolted out of the vault removing the robe as he went, after all he would stick out like a sore thumb if he continued to wear it and now that the Six was no more he certainly wouldn’t be needing it.

“Hey”

The sudden and unexpected female voice made the witch hunter stop in his tracks and turn his head and in doing so the whistling arrow that had already been released from its bow struck him with such a force that he was dead before his face hit the ground.

“Still got it!”

Snow said with a satisfied smirk as Charming came up beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I never doubted it. Now let’s go get our family”

 

Zelena’s face paled as she rushed over to Swan who had her unmoving wife cradled against her chest her expression one of utter shell shock.

Trying to hold it together she knelt between her sisters parted legs and bit back a gasp at the sight of so much blood. For a second she feared that the birth had already taken place but was relieved to find it hadn’t.

Placing her hand gently on Regina’s swollen stomach she closed her eyes until a green haze of magic filtered out of her fingers and dissipated quickly into the Queen’s body.

“She’s alive Emma the baby is moving!”

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she opened her eyes again to focus on Swan who was still yet to say a word. She looked destroyed.

“For fuck sake Emma! We need to get her to the hospital NOW!”

With a quick and precise wave of her hand Zelena used what was left of her magic to transport them all to Storybrooke General.

 

Snow and Charming stood in silence taking in the unmoving bodies that were scattered around the eerily quiet chamber. The whole place stank of death.

A particular large pool of fresh blood had both of their attention. There wasn’t any corpses in the vicinity and there were no visible drag marks so the unfortunate victim hadn’t fled and that could only mean one thing.

“David I think we need to get to the hospital”

Snow suggested quietly too terrified to voice the terrible thoughts that were currently running through her head. Someone was hurt..really hurt and it didn’t bare thinking about.


	22. Outer Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Six all dead Regina’s life hangs in the balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys 
> 
> I have to say to begin with I was almost wrapping this fic up but then I had an epiphany and changed my mind completely lol
> 
> So now I’m going somewhere I had no intention of going and I’m loving it. I have had plenty of threats lol not just here which I have enjoyed immensely lol I know your beginning to see my evil streak. I’m expecting more to come so with that said I can’t wait to hear your comments and please keep them coming.
> 
> Until next time enjoy :-)
> 
> Valk1

CHAPTER 22

Outer Darkness

In her utter despair Swan had discovered quite suddenly that she could no longer feel her soulmates emotions and the more that she let her broken mind think about it the more she realised that their unique true love connection had ceased as the Six had began their twisted little ritual.

Now they were dead! Every last one of them had fallen from either Zelena’s or her own hand and yet she still felt nothing but emptiness, a emptiness that was quickly swallowing her up whole and dragging her down.

Regina had been rushed into surgery as soon as they had arrived at the hospital, it had only taken one look from whale and a quick inspection of her lifeless body for him to assess the seriousness of the situation.

She had learned since that Regina had hemorrhaged back at the vault causing the unexpected emergency c-section to be performed in order to save her and their daughters life.

Despite everything their little girl had been born with little complication but the whole event had proved all too much for her Queen and she had slipped quietly and without fuss into a coma. 

That had been three long gut wrenching days ago and still the Saviour felt nothing except a growing rage that for now just simmered beneath the surface and only showed behind her dull bloodshot eyes to those that really knew her.

She had promised her wife that everything would be alright in the end but she had failed. She had sworn on everything that she was that she would allow nothing to ever hurt her Queen, again she had failed. She had failed as a wife as a soulmate as a parent and more crucially as the so called Saviour and she despised herself utterly.

And so she stayed by her loves side refusing any kind of treatment and any kind of sympathy from anyone. She deserved nothing but pain and misery and if her wife didn’t pull through her future would be nothing but.

 

Regina slowly opened her eyes to the immediate feel of intense heat surrounding her, it was so intense that it almost scorched her skin, she laid for a moment looking up into nothing but pure darkness she knew then that she must be in some kind of hell. A fitting end perhaps to the misery she had once caused.

Something else became quickly apparent and that was the emptiness she now felt inside. Slowly she lifted her hands from the blackened sand beneath her and sucked in a deep breath before sliding them across her now deflated stomach and surprisingly a smile lifted her lips. 

“You failed”

She whispered sitting up and gathering herself before rising to her feet.

“Did you hear that you monster? YOU FAILED!”

A burning lake to the left of her suddenly spewed out a spray of glowing molten lava as if displeased by her words but this only made the former Queen laugh.

“She’s alive with her soul intact. My daughter lives!”

She continued to laugh half out of her mind as she took in dark ragged mountains and more rivers of fire that seemed to stretch on for miles. Somehow she had been dragged into its realm of eternal suffering instead of meeting her fate, but that didn't matter to her for her child was alive!

Her tears didn’t start to fall until her thoughts turned to her Saviour and that brought her crashing to her knees with a wail of painful anguish as her heart shattered into jagged shards and the reality of her situation hit home.

Would she ever find her way back to her one true love? To the child that they had created together? And the boy that had brought them together. Would she ever feel that all consuming feeling of love that only Emma could give her. 

Could she even go on knowing that she may never see her loves beautiful smile or feel her touch? Her hope was already drowning in the dark that surrounded her as she curled up into a ball and screamed out her soulmates name.

Time was like everything else in the hell that she was trapped in, it didn’t seem to exist. Regina hoped that if she stayed wrapped around herself for long enough that she would merely disintegrate into the black sands that she lay upon. 

So she stayed curled up thinking of nothing but her beautiful Swan and their children, hoping that when the life finally drained from her soul that at least she had been lucky enough to feel what true happiness had felt like and that to her was everything.

 

“I remember the first time I saw you. God’s you were the most beautiful woman I had even seen and you still are. You were so frantic over Henry and so relieved when I brought him home. Your mascara was all streaked and you looked a frightened mess! One beautiful frightened mess”

Emma stroke her wife’s face as she spoke willing her to open her eyes but of course she didn’t.

“You had my heart right in that moment and since then despite everything we have been through I have been yours and will always be yours baby. I need you Regina. I need you to open those beautiful brown eyes and call me your idiot! Please baby open your eyes”

 

Snow stood outside the hospital room trying to compose herself and willing herself not to cry but she couldn’t stop her tears so instead she sucked in a shuddering breath before quietly entering the hospital room already knowing that the sight she saw would break her heart.

Emma was laid curled up next to Regina clutching her hand to her heart and whispering words to her sleeping Queen that she couldn’t hear. She looked heartbroken, battered and bruised and in desperate need of medical attention herself.

“Sweetie the nurse is outside she wants to take care of your shoulder and your other injuries. Should I let her in?”

The smaller woman waited for an answer but when none came she slowly approached the bed, she doubted Emma even knew she was there.

“Emma the nurse wan…”

“I’m fine!”

Despite her voice being low Swans words were harsh and bitter and full of self loathing which was a major concern.This was all too familiar to Snow having witnessed the dark ones power extinguish the light in Emma’s heart.

“Emma please you need to see the nurse. I will stay with Regina I promise”

Snow pleaded but already knew she was fighting a losing battle, her daughter was stubborn just like her.

“I’m not leaving her! Not now not EVER! Just leave us alone...please mom”

Silent tears slipped from the brunettes eyes as she nodded her understanding but instead of leaving she closed the gap between them and kissed Emma on her bruised forehead before stroking Regina’s cheek and smiling sadly.

“She’s the strongest woman I have ever known and I know she will be giving all that she has got to come back to you Sweetheart. You and Henry and your beautiful little girl she loves you more than anything”

Snow kissed the Queens cheek then closed her eyes to stop more tears.

“We love you Regina”

Swans tears didn’t start until she knew that she was once again alone with her wife.

 

“GET UP!”

Regina’s eyes snapped open and her limbs already cramped by the position she had planned to die in froze.

“This is no way for a Queen to behave! Now get up and face me”

The Mayor shook her head refusing to believe in the voice that was gnawing at her ears. 

“You know what the consequences will be if you disobey me Regina. This is your last warning. GET UP”

Thrown back in time Regina pushed herself up onto her knees before finding the strength to get to her feet.

‘This can’t be happening’

She thought turning slowly to face the voice that she prayed she would never have to hear again whilst the fear and dread grew at an alarming rate inside her.

“What no happy greeting for your own mother Regina? I must say I am disappointed but then you always were the greatest disappointment in my life”

Cora smirked as their eyes locked then burst out into manic laughter when Regina screamed.

The Mayor stumbled backwards and it was only then that she realised that she was dressed as the Evil Queen in a glittery tight black dress, she was sure she hadn’t been wearing it when she had first opened her eyes, but what did it really matter? Her dead mother was currently stood in front of her with a sinister smile etched across her face.

“Your not Cora! I saw her go to the light myself”

As she spoke the figure posing as the Queen of Hearts seemed to fade before once again appearing as flesh and blood.

“Take your parlour tricks and shove them!”

She snapped turning on her heels and walking quickly across the deserted terrain caring little for where she might end up. She already knew that when she glanced back over her shoulder that it would be gone. It was for now.

She realised quickly that the further she walked her surroundings changed. Tall structures were shooting up around her and disappearing into the darkness almost like they were trying to pen her in but she refused to stop moving. 

The burning river that had appeared when she first came around seemed to follow her growing longer and wider and more dangerously fiery but it was a source of light albeit a creepy one at best.

Strangely she wasn’t frightened, maybe a little freaked out and on edge but not frightened. She was after all the Evil Queen and had lived in darkness for many years.

Having seen the thing that resembled her mother she knew that it planned to mess with her mind and was preparing herself for its next visit with every step she took. There had to be a way to get home, she knew she wasn’t dead but between realms where the Soul Eater resided, it had clearly taken her as a consolation prize as it had failed to capture her daughter’s soul.

Tears pricked her eyes at the thought of her child, she hadn’t even had the chance to see her but she knew somehow her birth had taken place. The last thing that she remembered was her Saviour being thrown heartlessly across the vault by the shadow before everything had gone dark and then she had woken up here.

She couldn’t imagine what Emma was going through right now, did she think that she was dead? She knew how she would feel and the very thought of losing her soulmate brought a feeling of rage that was just uncontrollable.

“Don’t give up on me my darling. I will find a way back to you. I will!”

She brought her hand to her lips and kissed her wedding ring before taking a deep breath and picking up her pace but suddenly a high pitched whistling sound came from behind her and a arrow flew past her ear and stopped her in her tracks. Somehow she had been expecting this and masked her face in the cruelest Evil Queen sneer that she could muster and turned slowly to face Robin Hood!


	23. The Past That Haunts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst Regina is faced with more of her dark past Zelena has a break through with a devastated Swan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys
> 
> Sorry this chapter is late I’ll confess it just wasn’t ready or good enough but I’m happy with it now.
> 
> As always a big Thankyou for all your support,comments and kudos. Please keep them coming.
> 
> Until next time enjoy :-)
> 
> Valk1

CHAPTER 23

The Past That Haunts

“Your Majesty”

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head caring very little that there was an arrow aimed at her heart.

“Really? Is that the best you can do? Dragging up old dead boyfriends that meant nothing to me. I’m disappointed!”

Hoods expression grew dark and angry in fact it was the same expression he had worn on his face when he had attempted to rape her.

“We were soulmates you WHORE!”

He spat back whilst taking a few steps towards the unphased Queen who raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“We were no such thing and you damn well know it! Emma is my soulmate my only one true love. In fact she is everything you never were Robin. All you ever did was whine and complain and bore the shit out of me, you couldn’t even satisfy me in bed”

She laughed as she spoke knowing full well she was antagonising him or his ghost or whatever the fuck it was standing in front of her she really didn’t care.

“LIAR!”

Robin spat as his face grew redder and redder until Regina thought he might just combust.

“You couldn’t even rape me properly that’s how pathetic you were! My wife knows exactly how to please me and she never falls short Ever! Now do me a favour and go find some haunted forest to play in. Your just wasting my time”

Regina smirked before she casually turned and continued forward in a brisk walk. She hadn’t realised just how good it would feel to get that off her chest. Emma would be proud of her.

“You will never leave here whore and what is more whilst you wander around aimlessly your Sheriff is slowly dying of a broken heart destined to abandon yet another child but only this time you won’t be there to pick up the pieces! You will rot here Regina just like the rest of us with dark souls”

Regina stopped dead and whipped around to throw a fireball at Hood but he was no longer there just like her magic they were both gone, but she could still feel it in her veins and her sudden anger had brought it back to the surface where it waited to be released. All she had to do now was figure out how to get it back.

 

“She’s beautiful Emma”

Zelena whispered unaware that tears were dripping down her cheeks as she stared down at the little wrapped up bundle.

The Saviour hadn’t moved from her wife’s bedside she was still curled up on a uncomfortable looking chair with her fingers entwined with Regina’s. Her dull green eyes were puffy and bloodshot the left side of her face darkly bruised and littered with cuts and grazes, her blonde hair still streaked with blood.

“Snow tells me you have refused any medical treatment! You must be in terrible pain Swan you really should…”

Zelena paused when a bitter bark of laughter left the Sheriffs cracked lips.

“I deserve all of it Zelena! I let her down and because of me she’s lying here dying for all I know. Our daughter may never know her mother because of ME!”

Emma didn’t once take her eyes from her wife who hadn’t moved or made a sound for nearly three excruciating long days, the only sounds except for her own weeping was the awful machine that Regina was hooked up to and the ventilator that was basically pumping oxygen into her lungs to aid her breathing.

“That’s bloody ridiculous! You did everything you could and almost got yourself killed. We both did. It’s not fucking fair I get that but this isn’t over Emma and when my sister comes back to us and she will only to find out that you haven’t so much as even glanced at your beautiful little girl believe me YOU will end up hooked up to that damn contraption”

Zelena paused to run a hand through her hair in frustration. Swan hadn’t batted an eyelid during her rant. It was time to play dirty.

“Regina wouldn’t want this Emma and if you love her as much as you claim then you will stop this fucking pity party and start caring for your child”

That got the devastated blondes attention.

“Get the fuck out of here Zelena NOW! Before I do something we both regret”

The redhead shook her head sadly and in three long strides walked over to the bed and sucked in a deep breath and leant down to kiss her sisters cheek and whispered something into her ear before straightening up and without saying another word left the room.

Their raised voices had disturbed the sleeping baby who began to cry and for the first time Emma reluctantly let her wife’s hand go and with a groan of pain forced herself up onto her feet and moved slowly towards the crib. 

Zelena’s words had hit home hard. Regina would indeed be furious with her and that was a thought that she just could not stand, she had let her down enough already.

With a shaky breath and her recently dislocated shoulder throbbing like a bitch she reached down and lifted her daughter out of the crib and immediately broke down when her wife’s dark chocolate eyes wide and bright gazed back at her.

“H..hey kid I’m so sorry I’m so so sorry”

She sobbed whilst comforting her daughter the best that she could the whole time taking in every little detail on her beautiful little face from the wisps of fine blonde hair to her tiny button nose and dimpled chin. She was a perfect miracle, their perfect miracle.

Zelena hadn’t left completely and was stood outside the door listening to Emma cry. Knowing that Regina would want her to help her soulmate anyway that she could she slipped back inside the room and smiled weakly to finally see the Sheriff holding her niece in her arms although somewhat awkwardly due to her injuries. 

“I..I’m sorry Zee I j..just how am I supposed to go on without her?”

Swan cried harder when her sister in law slipped her arms around her being careful not to smother the sleeping baby.

“Don’t give up on her Emma my sister is one tough nut to crack. As much as I despise sounding like your mother you can’t give up hope. None of us can”

“She must have been terrified Zee. That fucking thing looked like it was trying to..”

Emma paused to suck in a shaky breath and closed her eyes briefly.

“It didn’t just want the baby”

Zelena raised an eyebrow then sighed deeply as Emma continued to cry, her heart hurt for her, for herself but she refused to believe that Regina was not coming back she just hoped for Swans sake it would be sooner rather than later.

 

Still raging by Cora and Hoods apparent visit the angry Queen was kicking up plumes of black sand as she moved swiftly and with focused strides into the strange and ever changing terrain of rivers of fire and jagged structures that served no purpose to anyone or so it seemed.

Time was also of no consequence as the dark sky never altered but she refused to slow her pace and kept her thoughts fixed on her beloved family to help keep her strong and motivated.

It bothered her that Robin Hoods words had seeped into her brain and she couldn’t help but worry about how her soul mate was coping, she was however very grateful that they had a strong network of people that would be doing all that they could to keep Emma from losing it.

Suddenly a feeling that Regina had begun to recognise as some kind of presence making itself known assaulted her consciousness and she stopped in her tracks readying herself for whatever was about to be thrown at her and then in the distance she saw a flash of red and blonde and her heart almost stopped.

“Emma!”

She breathed already moving again despite in the back of her mind knowing that this was bound to be some twisted joke at her expense but her desperate need to see and touch her wife out weighed any disappointment that she was bound to incur.

She was almost running when she realised that the closer she got to the only splashes of colour in the entire god forsaken place that another structure had been forming but this one was different, this one she was all too familiar with, if she wasn’t mistaken this one was taking on the form of the Evil Queens dark palace.

Regina groaned as she stood watching the completion of her former home take place right before her eyes. Nothing about it brought her any comfort despite its familiarity.

This thing was going to throw all her past misdeeds at her in hopes that she would eventually break and succumb to its will. Perhaps what it didn’t know was that she had already been broken and drowning in self loathing and regret for all that she had done until her Saviour had drawn her back to the light and shown her the true meaning of love.

There was no going back for her now. Yes the Evil Queen still resided within her but even she wanted Emma and their family more than anything else and nothing and no one was going to change that.

She picked up her pace again deciding that exploring her old haunt maybe wasn’t such a bad idea after all, she alone knew all its secrets and it could end up being of some use to her.

As she entered the familiar courtyard the flash of red returned but was almost hidden by an array of thorny bushes and spiteful looking trees and as she made her approach she realised with a sudden sickening horror that what she was actually staring at was an upside down crudely made wooden cross which had her wife’s red leather jacket nailed to its centre.

Regina had no idea what it meant, if it meant anything at all but the one thing that she was certain of was that just the sight terrified the life out of her.

 

Zelena had somehow managed to convince Emma to have a nurse tend to her shoulder so that she could hold her daughter comfortably, the tired blonde had only agreed if it meant she didn’t have to leave her wife’s side. Her next mission was to get Swan to eat but the redhead figured she would need Henry’s help for that one.

“Emma I need to go and check on Robin. Just so you know Henry will be returning with me. I will be no longer than an hour. Is there anything you need?”

The Sheriff shook her head and didn’t once take her gaze from her wife. She didn’t even hear Zelena leave. She did however move when her daughter woke and smiled for the first time that day when her beautiful dark eyes met her dull sad green ones.

“Hey there baby girl”

She cooed returning to sit on the bed next to Regina. It was four days now since her wife had slipped into a coma, four days of pure torture for all concerned.

Emma hadn’t eaten a thing and it showed, she was deathly pale save for the dark bruises and cuts which were now healing and she hardly slept and when she did it was never by choice sheer exhaustion would just take her at random moments, she looked scrawny and unkept and her heart permanently ached.

“You know you are the luckiest little girl in all the realms because you have the most incredible mommy who loves you with all her heart. I know you're thinking well most moms love their kids right? But your mommy isn’t like most moms”

Swan tickled her daughter under her chin who gurgled in response whilst gazing back at her in wonder.

“You see your mommy overcome so much to get here. There was a time that she just forgot how to love and because that was so very painful for her, she decided to kick ass instead! Don’t tell her I said that kid ok?”

Emma kissed the baby’s cheeks before lying her down in between herself and Regina’s unmoving body then carefully took her wife’s hand and laid it across the tiny form who gurgled happily at the contact.

“Your brothers much better at storytelling   
than I am. Your going to love Henry so much. He has been so excited since he found out we were expecting you. Everyone has, you have a lot of people here that love you kid”

Emma unconsciously played with Regina’s wedding ring as she spoke a habit she had picked up from the second she had slipped it onto her wife’s finger.

“You’re Grandparents are going to dote on you and spoil you rotten, you will love them especially when your old enough to know who they are. Not everyone gets Snow White and Prince Charming as family members right? So then there’s your Aunty Zelena! Henry idolises her and something tells me that you will too. She’s big trouble and a whole lot of fun and I for one don’t know what I would have done without her lately”

Swan paused as a rush of tears blurred her vision as she watched her daughters tiny hand grab a hold of Regina’s fingers and her little face seen to break out into a smile of contentment. 

She could just imagine the look of awe and pure love that her wife would be wearing right now to see this perfect little girl that they had created with nothing but their love for one another. 

The fact that her Queen was missing these special moments just broke her heart all over again and slammed it back home that Regina may never return. The pain was excruciating.

 

Regina made her way swiftly through the dark palace’s somber rooms and up spiralled staircases and along unlit corridors until eventually she was stood inside what was once her own private bedchambers.

The whole time she had been fully aware of the presence that was now following her closely but she refused to be afraid determined not to give it any satisfaction.

Her chambers unlike the rest of the palace had lit torches scattered around the stone walls and a fire raged at the back of the room bringing back memories of her loneliness and extremely dark days spent within the walls surrounding her.

She sighed suddenly filled with fatigue as she glanced at the large bed in all its extravagance and had to admit it looked inviting at that moment but it also brought forth feelings of longing and pain at her unwanted separation from her soulmate and her children and that finally caused hot tears to sting her tired eyes.

“What do you want from me?”

She screamed throwing her hands up into the air as her pain came thick and fast before forcing her to her knees where she was suddenly overcome and crippled with such intense emotions that she couldn’t stand it anymore.

“You always were such an emotional child daughter! But never cruel that I suppose you learnt from your mother”

Regina swallowed back her sobs and covered her ears as the familiar caring voice of her father suddenly filled her chambers.

“Your not real!”

She cried out praying that if she kept her eyes shut for long enough that he too would fade away just like her mother and just like Hood.

“I’m not alive of course as you are very much aware dear daughter my blood still stains your hands this very day. But I am very much real!”

She shook her head unwilling to raise her head, unwilling to look into the face of the man who had ultimately failed her as a father and protector as he had been much too afraid of his own wife and her power.

“Even if you were to return to your body and to your soulmate do you really think it’s the wisest thing to do daughter?”

His footsteps moved around her as she cried but still she kept her head lowered.

“You know that sooner or later you will hurt her beyond repair. You know that you are not worthy of Emma’s love. In time she will learn to go on without you and another will take your place in her heart”

The anger flared up so suddenly within the Queen that she was on her feet in seconds and plunging her hand into her father's chest and ripping out his decayed heart.

An enigmatic smile spread across Henry’s face as he watched his daughters dark brown eyes widen in horror as she stared at the pulsing lump of flesh that her fingers were wrapped around.

“You see Regina the Evil Queen you will always be. Except it now and give yourself to the master. It’s the only way for you now and the only resemblance of life that you deserve”

For the first time Regina really looked at the phantom that pretended to be her father and she too smiled.

“Go to hell!”

She hissed crushing the heart in her hand until it was nothing but dust. The imagine of Henry screamed in frustration and vanished before her and only then did she fall back to her knees and sob.


	24. Operation Swan Queen Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst Regina continues to face her past nightmares Zelena and Henry do some investigating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys
> 
> Hope you have all had a great weekend.
> 
> A quick thankyou to all those who continue to stick with me and leave those amazing comments it’s all very much appreciated.
> 
> We are getting close to the end now and I hope you enjoy what’s to come.
> 
> Until next time enjoy :-)
> 
> Valk1

CHAPTER 24

Operation Swan Queen Part One

“It didn’t just want the baby!”

Emma’s words had refused to leave Zelena’s mind since they had been spoken and well after she had left the hospital.

She had driven straight to Snows to spend some time with her daughter and bring the Charmings up to speed and was forced to admit that the usually annoying do gooders had been an absolute godsend to her of late. Of course she wouldn’t admit that out loud not sure she could cope with hugs and happy smiles right then.

Having left the Charmings she drove to Storybrooke High to pick up Henry. Whilst she waited she tried to empty her mind and recall all that had taken place at the vault but nothing out of the ordinary was jumping out at her.

Swan and herself had taken out the majority of the Six whilst unbeknown to them both at the time Snow had dealt with Adley above ground. That had just left Helena which she herself had finished whilst Emma had attempted to take on the Soul Thief using her magic.

Regina had still been conscious at that time as the redhead was almost positive that she could recall hearing her cry out for her Saviour and of course by then the ritual had been interrupted and the baby’s soul had been saved but yet the shadowy creature had remained with the Mayor. But why?

Zelena drummed her fingernails against the steering wheel as a sickening feeling welled up in her gut. 

“Shit!”

She hissed beginning to realise that this whole time the monster had stolen a soul after all just not the one it needed to take over the world. The question was where the hell had it taken her sister and more importantly how the fuck did they go about getting her back?

 

The next time Regina opened her eyes she found herself curled up on her bed wearing nothing but her favourite black silk robe and this immediately made her feel uncomfortable and more than a little vulnerable as she didn’t like that feeling at all.

On the nearest bedside table a large bowl of delicious looking fruit had been placed along with a jug of fragrant red wine and a ornate silver goblet which was all too tempting but she quickly guessed that this was the point as she sat up tightening her robe around her body.

“Fit for a Queen wouldn’t you agree?”

Regina gasped not expecting to hear the sharp whistling voice that came from the darkest corner of her bedchamber and swallowed thickly as an icy chill wrapped itself around her.

“Are you not as tired of your pointless games as I am?”

Her voice was confident and cold she did well to hide the fear that gripped her tight.

“Just stop the bullshit and tell me what you want!”

It grinned. It was no longer a shadow now it was back to where it belonged but it had choose a human form just for the Queen’s benefit. 

“I would have thought that obvious Regina. I want you!”

The Mayor laughed but the bile rose to her throat regardless 

“I don’t know how courtship rituals work in your realm but for the record I am very much taken. So let’s just stop this now”

She got to her feet and walked briskly over to a large wardrobe and unlatched the heavy doors and to her relief found it crammed with clothes, her clothes from another lifetime.

“I do apologise your Majesty but you seem to be under the impression that you have a choice in the matter”

The spine chilling voice was closer now but Regina stood her ground and prayed that it couldn’t hear her thudding heart as she pulled out black leather riding pants a deep red tunic and a long black riding coat.

“I was once a very long time ago taken against my will and now that animal is very much dead”

She hissed spinning around angrily to face the voice that threatened. Her expression quickly changed from rage to fear and then to disgust to find herself face to face with her long dead husband.

“Really Regina do I still have to teach you a lesson in respect when addressing your King?”

The sixteen year old girl inside of her suddenly raced to the surface as she dropped the pile of clothes in her hands but much to her relief she felt the tingle of magic in her fingertips and this time it was stronger.

King Leopold stepped out of the shadows grinning to see the familiar look of fear in his wife’s dark eyes.

“You only ever was of one use to me Regina and you failed me in that simple task”

Much to the Queen’s dismay tears of past pain stung her eyes blurring her vision as it all came rushing back. The forced marriage the forced taking of her womanhood. The hate that constantly lived within her even after she had rid the world of the rapist king that had helped shape her into the Evil Queen.

“It may not of been my own hand that rid of you the first time around but come anywhere near me and I will kill you you son of a bitch!”

King Leopold through his head back and laughed before the grin on his face morphed into anger as he took a step towards Regina.

“Do you recall our weak at best wedding night? So young and innocent and ripe for the taking”

Leopold laughed again making his way closer to his estranged wife.

“Yet as bitter as Lemon between those sweet thighs. Did you know I had my guard bring me a serving wench to fuck after I left your bedchamber? In fact most nights one whore or another warmed my bed either before or after I had you”

Regina felt the sting of shame across her flaming red cheeks she hated this man just as much now as she did the day he took every last drop of innocence from her.

“They knew exactly how to please their king with their sweet red lips and tight wet cunts. It wouldn’t surprise me if there was more than one child seeded from my loins”

The Queen found herself moving backwards as he continued coming towards her. It wouldn’t be the first time that he had chased her around her bedchamber to get to her.

“Perhaps now that you are very much a woman you will serve me as you should have. Remove the robe and go lay down on the bed and be quick about it unless you want my belt”

The harsh words struck deep and for one horrifying moment Regina almost complied out of sheer fear alone but instead she was overcome with the clearest picture of Emma in her mind and like a lightning strike her strength returned.

“I would like to see you try old man”

She snapped unconsciously conjuring two fireballs one in each steady hand and throwing them straight at King Leopold's shocked face. 

Of course once the flames had died down she found herself alone but she had felt her Savior's love and strength guiding her from within her thudding heart giving her hope and that was exactly what she needed.

 

“Why are we at mom’s vault? I thought we were going to the hospital”

Henry asked as he followed his aunt through the well kept graveyard until they were stood outside the mausoleum. The redhead didn’t answer too busy removing the protection spell that she herself had placed upon it. 

“I just want to check something out that might be able to help your mother. Wait here poppet I won’t be long”

Zelena made to move past the boy but he grabbed her arm tightly.

“No way Aunty Zee I’m coming with you. I might be able to help”

Recognising her sister’s determination and Swans courage in her nephews demeanour made the witch suddenly relent.

“Ok but stay with me and no touching anything down there ok?”

The boy grinned triumphantly and slipped his hand into his Aunts who immediately gave his a squeeze of affection before leading him down the stone steps which would take them into Regina’s vault.

“What are you hoping to find?”

Henry asked letting out a relieved breath when the redhead used her magic to light their way. The vault had always creeped him out.

“It was something Swan said earlier about the day that all hell broke loose. She said it didn’t just want the baby”

Zelena squeezed his hand again when she felt him shudder against her.

“The truth is Henry I’m not sure that your mom is in a medical coma at all. I have a really bad feeling that that bloody thing is behind all of this”

Henry stopped in his tracks his curious eyes growing large.

“Then that means that we can save my mom and bring her home right?”

The redhead forced a smile on her face as she turned to face her nephew who was now full of hope and gazing back at her with pleading eyes.

“That’s the plan poppet that’s the plan!”

They continued in silence until they reached the last chamber and Zelena found herself biting down on her lip as they entered and with a wave of her hand she lit the place up.

Someone had tried their best to remove the pentagram that had been drawn in the centre of the chamber but if you looked carefully enough you could just about make it out.

But what was much worse was the pool of Regina’s blood from where she had hemorrhaged had been covered over with what looked like sawdust which was now soaked with dried blood and looked a bloody mess.

“Aunty Zee?”

The sound of Henry’s voice snapped her back to reality and with a click of her fingers the mess was gone along with the ghosts of the Six that still haunted her thoughts every waking hour.

“What are we looking for?”

Clearing her throat Zelena feigned a smile that didn’t quite reach her tired eyes.

“I’m not quite sure but I have an idea so let’s hope it works. Stand back poppet”

Henry did as he was asked and watched silently as Zelena closed her eyes then held both of her hands out in front of each other and began muttering words that he could not understand.

For a while it appeared as if nothing was happening and then a green hue of light surrounded the redheads hands whilst across the chamber what remained of a shattered mirror began to glow purple.

“Aunty Zee it’s working look!”

Zelena’s eyes snapped open at the sound of her nephews excited voice and a smile spread across her face.

“That’s my mom’s magic right?”

He asked rushing over to the mirror just as the purple smoke began to fade.

“What does it mean?”

Placing a hand on the boy's shoulder a look of hope filled the redheads eyes.

“It means that at some point recently this mirror was used as a portal and at a guess that monster dragged my sisters soul through it”

Having told Henry to remain calm about their news on seeing Emma and that she should be the one to explain the little shit did the complete opposite and ran off down the hospital corridor to beat her too it.

By the time she arrived she was met with the glare of all glares and a none too impressed Saviour.

“Isn’t this hard enough without you filling the kids head with all these fantasy’s. I mean magic mirrors and portals? For fuck sake Zelena Regina is in a fucking coma!”

Swan had not so gently dragged her sister in law by the arm to the side just out of Henry’s earshot.

“Your wrong and what’s more if you don’t hurry up and smell the poppies my sister really will be gone! Is that what you want?”

The redhead snatched her arm free and span around poking the blonde hard in the chest.

“You don’t get it do you? Regina isn’t just my sister she’s my best friend too and if I lose her I lose you both and I’m not having it Swan, just answer me one question do you trust me? I mean really trust me?”

Emma frowned seeing for the first time the utter despair in her sister in laws eyes and felt the sting of guilt.

“Of course I trust you but…”

“No buts Swan”

The redhead shoved a sports bag into the blondes arms then closed the gap between them.

“You are going to take a shower wash your damn hair then change into some clean clothes because to be honest you smell foul and your offensive to anyone who needs to tend to my sister..”

Swans eyebrows furrowed before anger filled her eyes but being on a roll Zelena continued before she could receive a mouthful.

“Then we are going to have dinner together with Henry and discuss getting your wife home safe and sound. Is that going to be a problem for you Sheriff Swan?”

Feeling adequately put in her place Emma swallowed back her anger then glanced at her Queen sadly. Henry was sat up on the bed next to her reading from his Story book.

“I’m not leaving her!”

A flicker of a smile crossed Zelena’s face before she guided Swan towards the adjoining bathroom.

“You won’t have to I’m having dinner delivered here and Henry and I will stay right by her side until you return. Do we have a deal?”

Too exhausted to argue Emma sighed deeply, gazed at her wife thoughtfully then nodded before silently walking into the bathroom.

 

Swan pushed away the mostly uneaten burger that was in front of her and looked from Zelena to Henry who both stared back at her with nervous expectancy.

“Ok so you might be onto something the question is what now?”

“Yess mom I knew you would finally see it our way it’s time for Operation SwanQueen to commence”

Henry wrapped the blonde in a tight hug whilst Zelena waved her hand and magicked the mirror from the vault into the hospital room.

“Operation SwanQueen?”

Emma quirked an eyebrow and managed a smile.

“You know what I think your mom would really like that”

“Ok so back at the vault I performed a magic location spell and the last time Regina’s was at its strongest was down there and very near this mirror”

Giving her son one last squeeze the Saviour crossed the room to the mirror and stared into it for a long time before speaking.

“If Regina did go through the mirror then so am I”

Swan tentatively placed her hand upon the mirrors recently fixed glass and immediately felt a surge of magic entwine with her own, a sob escaped her throat it was the first time she had felt Regina since their daughter had been born.

“I’m coming baby just hold on a little bit longer please just hold on. I love you we all do”

Zelena stepped up behind Emma placing a comforting hand upon her shoulder and sighed.

“We are going to need help creating a portal Swan and I know just the person”

She paused then sighed knowing what she had to say next wasn’t going to be received well.

Swan glanced at the redhead frowning she already had a good idea of who she had in mind.

“He won’t help us Zee. That asshole was happy to stand back and let that thing try and rip my family apart. What makes you think he will help us now?”

Zelena’s hand unconsciously reached for the large emerald that always hung around her neck and smiled.

“Because I have something that he has always wanted!”


	25. Operation Swan Queen Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Soul Thief continues to mess with Regina’s emotions whilst Swan is forced to except help from Gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys 
> 
> I’m so sorry for keeping you waiting but unfortunately it’s a very busy time of year and my writing has taken the hit.
> 
> As always a big Thankyou for all your comments it means so much so please keep them coming.
> 
> That’s enough from me so until next time enjoy :-)
> 
> Valk1

CHAPTER 25

Operation Swan Queen Part Two

“Sheriff Swan I was sorry to hear about Regina’s misfortune. However I couldn’t help but wonder how long it would take you to come to me for help”

Gold had that slimey condescending smile on his face whilst he inspected the mirror the very same smile that Emma voweled to one day wipe clean off.

Swan was stood next to Regina’s bedside with her arms folded across her chest her expression dark.

“Zelena is right. The Queen’s Soul was ripped from her body and dragged through the mirror to its realm of darkness and there she will remain until someone heroic tries to rescue her”

Gold turned his attention to Emma with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“And who better than the Saviour?”

Swan glared back at him in no mood for any games or riddles. 

“Name your price Gold and let’s get this done”

His melodic laughter had Zelena jumping to her feet and blocking Emma’s path as she immediately rushed forward intent on going for his throat.

“Now is not the time to lose your head Swan. Like it or not Rumplestiltskin is the only choice we have right now”

Only when she was sure that the blonde wouldn’t attack did the redhead turn back to face the imp who smirked at her undeterred.

“Can the dramatics Gold and take this”

She spat pulling her beloved emerald necklace free from her neck and holding it out to the obviously surprised man.

“No!”

Both Swan and Gold exclaimed simultaneously.

“This is my price to pay Zee not yours”

Emma smiled warmly at her friend as she closed the gap between them.

“Something we finally agree on Sheriff Swan”

Gold lent forward on his cane growing serious.

“Now do you want my help or not? I’m a busy man”

Swan clenched her fists and immediately glanced down at her hands on feeling the ring that her wife had so lovingly placed on her finger not so long ago tighten against her skin giving her the strength that she so desperately needed.

She hated the thought of having to leave Regina’s bedside but what lay in the bed was just the shell of her soulmate and the woman she adored. It was time to bring her home no matter how high the price.

“Tell me what I have to do”

 

Dressing quickly In the clothes that she had dropped Regina had decided to get away from the dark palace and keep moving despite the fact that she had no idea where she was going or where the fiery rivers would lead her.

She had just pulled on her riding coat when out of the corner of her eye she noticed that one of her mirrors suddenly glowed in a brilliant white light before slowly beginning to fade.

“No! Wait please”

She cried out running to the mirror and gasped as the palm of her hand touched the frame and instantly her veins were flooded with a warmth and a feeling of love that could only mean one thing. Her Saviour had finally found her.

“Swan is that you? Please tell me it’s you!”

She rested her cheek against the glass and closed her eyes tightly.

“Every fibre of my being can feel you my love. I knew that you wouldn’t give up on me”

A distant inhuman roar of anger brought a slow smile to Regina’s lips. That in itself confirmed that help was either already here or on its way. 

“You won’t win this battle you monster. You have no idea what we are capable of together!”

Her tone was low and menacing and a surge of her old self rushed through her body including her magic and it felt incredible but that feeling was to be very short lived.

The familiar dreaded feel of oppression and malevolence quickly filled the chamber. It was ready to make its move.

“Even if the Saviour does make it through the portal she will never leave this place. She will be stuck in torment just like the rest of us”

Regina’s hands balled into fists as she forced her tears back. She had been waiting for this moment knowing that the Soul Thief had saved its most brutal attack on her heart for last.

“Do you really want that life for someone whom you claim to love Regina? I would never have condemned you to such a thing”

She listened to the soothing gentle voice and believed the words that were being spoken to her for they were the truth.

“But then I never truly had your heart did I? my life was taken for nothing! All the plans we made Regina don’t you remember? But of course you don’t want to remember now that you have HER do you?”

Even though she knew that this wasn’t really Daniel’s voice Regina’s heart still filled with an age old pain when she turned to face the stable boy that she had once thought that she would marry and she was forced to take a deep breath to steady herself.

“I don’t know what would have happened between us if my mother hadn’t of murdered you. I do know that no matter what you would have always been someone special in my life but know this…”

She step forward towards him and watched as the mask of Daniel wavered and for a brief second she saw nothing but a dark scowl of evil and thankfully some of her strength returned.

“You will not stop Emma from reaching me and if I don’t kill you first she will!”

It’s sudden movement was so quick and unexpected that it had it’s now clawed hand wrapped around her throat before she could take a breath. It’s anger was so great that it could no longer hold its disguise.

“I will tear her limb from limb and feed her to the flames”

Regina held her ground as it spat the words into her face refusing to show the smallest glimpse of fear. 

“Then you will be my Queen and that you can rest assured”

It released its grip and faded into nothingness leaving her coughing and spluttering as she stumbled for the nearest place to take a seat whilst the stars that blurred her watery vision cleared from her eyes.

It was scared that she was sure of. All she needed now was her wife so that they could finish it off together.

 

“How the hell did you managed to get this?”

Swan twirled the sword in her hand liking how comfortable it felt in her grip.

“On second thoughts I don’t want to know but why this sword Gold? Why Excalibur?”

The imp chuckled and shook his head slowly.

“Oh come now Saviour you must remember what it felt like to wield its power when you were the dark one? You know that this is more than just a fancy sword. This dearie is capable of so much more like for instance slaying demons!”

Indeed Swan did remember the feeling of holding Excalibur in her hands and how it had made her feel invincible, maybe this was just what was needed.

“The sword has the power to rid the earth of the Soul Thief and only then will Regina’s soul be released from its hell and be returned unharmed to her body and thus you really will become the Queen’s knight in shining armour. Quite poetic wouldn’t you say?”

Emma rolled her eyes then glanced at Zelena who had remained silent throughout the whole exchange.

“What do you think?”

The redhead nodded in agreement. She didn’t like getting Gold involved and knew that when Regina did return she would have a few words to say about it but he was all they had and maybe with this sword Operation Swan Queen was about to become another success.

“I think it’s time to bring my sister home”

She answered still a little concerned with the Dark One's willingness.

“Alright I’m ready. Open the portal Gold I have a demon to slay”

Gold smiled as he walked back over to the mirror and placed his hand upon the glass.

“Before I do there’s a few things you need to know. The Soul Thief isn’t alone and it has its helpers, they will try to kill you. The sword is the only way to kill the thief and get you both back. If the sword is destroyed you will fail and your Queen and yourself will spend eternity suffering”

He turned to stare straight at the blonde and for once there was no smirk.

“Are you sure about this?”

Emma was sure that she had no choice in the matter. She didn’t want to leave Regina or their children but as she turned then m lent down over her Queen’s still form and stroked her cheek before pressing a kiss against her mouth she knew in her heart it was the right thing to do.

Zelena moved to Swan’s side as Gold waved his hand over the mirror and almost instantly a portal began to open.

“Let me come with you? I can help”

Emma shook her head and reached out to take her sister in laws hand.

“You have Robin to think about Zee and besides that Henry and the baby needs you more right now”

Uncharacteristically the witches eyes were full of tears ready to fall as she engulfed the Saviour in a hug and kissed her cheek.

“Just get my sister home Swan and please be careful”

Swan returned the hug wholeheartedly then sucked in a deep breath before turning to face the mirror that was now a large swirling mass.

“I fucking hate portals”

She muttered gripping the sword tightly in her hand before leaping into the unknown.

 

She may have been the Saviour but Swan had never got use to realm hopping portals and this one was no different as she was catapulted out of its depths and landed unceremoniously hard on her ass.

“How the fuck does Regina make this look so easy?”

She grumbled to herself as she thought about the raised eyebrow she would have received from her wife. Everything Regina did was with grace and poise and exiting portals was no exception.

Getting to her feet she wasn’t at all surprised to find herself staring up at the Evil Queen’s Dark Palace. It did like it's twisted games after all.

Swan knew what this thing was capable of in their world so she was well aware that she was now very much playing by its rules. 

“I’m coming for you fucker!”

She breathed letting her anger and rage take over as she took off towards the palace. She had never been that familiar with her wife’s former home but she did instinctively know where she would find her.

Perhaps guilty of watching one too many horror films over the years Emma was uncomfortably surprised that before she really knew it she had made her way to the very top of the Dark Palace with no resistance at all, in fact the entire place appeared desolate but she knew better and knew it was just biding its time before making its presence known.

With her sword outstretched in front of her expecting at any moment to come face to face with the Soul Thief she entered what she assumed was the once Evil Queen’s bedchambers and at first glance it appeared as empty as the rest of the palace.

A sudden breeze caused her to turn towards the source and there stood staring out into the darkness was the silhouette of her wife.

Swan stopped in her tracks her breath catching in her throat as she lowered the sword gripped tightly in her hands. 

Regina or something that looked exactly like her was stood on the balcony with her back to her and her heart soared at the sight. It felt just like the first time she had ever seen her all over again and the impact was just as powerful.

“Regina? please tell me it’s you?”

The Queen jumped hearing that oh so familiar voice but didn’t move a muscle instead she closed her eyes tightly as the searing pain washed over her. She had been waiting for the monster to use her soulmate against her and had already guessed that it would be its defining moment, after all it knew what she truly felt for her Saviour and what’s more it knew that none would ever surpass the love she felt for her.

Emma frowned taking a tentative step forward when she received no reply. God’s only knew what her love had endured whilst trapped in this hell.

“Sweetheart?”

For some reason the term of endearment and the way it was so heartfeltly spoken hit a nerve with the Mayor and she found herself unable to not turn to the sound of that voice.

“Emma?”

Tears immediately stung her eyes on her first glance at the woman who had saved her life in more ways than one all those years ago.

“Is it you?”

The need and want in her softly spoken words were so palpable that those beautiful green eyes that she had missed so much flooded with tears on hearing them.

“Yes baby it’s me. It’s really me. Gold helped me get he….”

Swans words we’re silenced as her wife rushed into her arms and her searching lips met hers with clear passion and righting both their worlds at once.

They smiled against one another’s lips and clung to each other’s bodies as they continued to touch and kiss both needing the affirmation.

“Are you ok? Are you hurt?”

Emma tried to step away from her love to inspect her thoroughly but Regina tightened her hold around her neck refusing to let go.

“I’m perfectly well darling but Emma our daughter is she?”

Her words were quickly smothered by soft yet demanding lips.

“She’s beautiful Regina you did an amazing job my love. I can’t wait for you to see her”

The Queen let out a shaky breath of relief and then her face suddenly crumpled and the tears came thick and fast.

Her Saviours strong arms wrapped around her tightly as she sagged into her body and cried for everything she had missed out on from the very second her daughter had been born.

“She knows all about you”

Swan cupped her wife’s face in her hands and kissed her eyelids one by one then her cheeks before settling on her plump mouth.

“Henry has been reading to you both everyday. They miss you and want you home sweetheart. We all do”

Regina slowly traced a strong jawline with her fingernail whilst she found herself lost in Emma’s concerned filled gaze.

“I was so scared Regina”

She frowned on seeing the tears and pain well up in her Saviours eyes and kissed her slowly to reassure her that she was still very much alive.

“So was I my darling but I knew you would find me”

She chuckled when a lopsided grin fell upon Swans face.

“Don’t ever tell your mother that I said that!”

She murmured pressing a kiss to her wife’s throat. 

“Wait! you said Gold? Swan please don’t tell me that you made a deal with that conniving little imp to get here? Not that I’m not ecstatic to see you because I am darling it’s just Gold really?”

Regina reached up and buried her hands deep in her wife’s blonde curls then guided her mouth down to her own she raised a knowing eyebrow that caused a wide grin to spread across the Saviours flushed face.

“Can we maybe discuss this after we have escaped this shit hole.The realm that looks like your evil ole palace”

Swan smirked watching a look of indignation fall upon her wife’s face before Regina grinned and jabbed her playfully in the ribs. 

“I take it you have a plan then Saviour?”

Grinning Emma unsheathed the sword on her back and held it up for a surprised Regina to inspect.

“Who needs a plan babe when we have this badass!”

The smile on the Queen's face began to fade. This had the imps stink all over it. 

“Excalibur! What the hell have you promised Gold for this?”

Regina held her hand up stopping Swan from answering and let out a exasperated sigh.

“On second thoughts I don’t want to know. I will worry about the imp if we make it back to Storybrooke”

Emma frowned suddenly looking very crestfallen.

“I thought you would be pleased? This is our ticket out of here or at least I fucking hope it is. Damn it Regina!”

She sheathed the sword but before she could create any distance between them her wife was wrapping her arms around her waist.

“I’m sorry darling I just don’t want Rumplestiltskin having anything over you or our family but for now we have bigger things to worry about so let’s hope Excalibur is the answer”

As if on cue a loud roar of frustrated anger came from what felt very close by and Swan immediately tightened her hold on her Soulmate and shuddered as she kissed the top of her head.

 

It hadn’t expected the Saviour to ever make it through to its realm and it most certainly hadn’t expected her to bring with her a sword that was capable of slaying its kind.

Who was she to dare challenge the demonic? Didn’t the blonde nuisance know who she was dealing with? It could wait! It would wait and then they would both suffer in the worse hell imaginable.


	26. To Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happiness of finally being reunited is short lived for Emma and Regina as they find themselves plunged into the Soul Thief’s very own hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys
> 
> Firstly I hope you all had an amazing Christmas and New Year. I would like to apologise for the long ass wait for this chapter. I have been so busy and unfortunately my writing took the hit. However I am very much back on track.
> 
> A big thankyou as always for all your kind words and support it is and will always be very much appreciated.
> 
> So enough from me and until next time enjoy :-)
> 
> Valk1

CHAPTER 26

To Hell 

It stood in the shadows watching the soulmates as they held each other close detesting the power of their love. A love that held a power that it couldn’t and wouldn’t ever understand.

If it’s form had of been human it would have been shaking with rage at having its plans interrupted but instead it remained silent whilst it watched its potential Evil Queen grow soft and wet in the damn Saviours arms as they kissed and pawed at one another.

It would let them have these stolen moments because it already knew what had to be done to return the Evil to its Queen. Cora had been the one to achieve it originally by snuffing out the pathetic stable boy’s life. It had been a simple victory.

It grinned manically quickly exhilarated at the thought of ripping the Saviour apart in front of her Soulmate. It could imagine her pain filled screams and a surge of arousal ripped through its form leaving it yearning and determined to defeat.

 

As much as Emma was enjoying the feel of having her wife back in her arms she was all too aware that they wasn’t alone, she could feel it watching and waiting to make its move.

“We should make our way to lower ground”

She suggested stealing one last kiss before removing Excalibur from its sheath then taking a firm hold of Regina’s hand.

“It’s not going to just let us walk out of here Swan. It seems to have decided that as it failed to take our daughter that I am the next best thing”

Regina watched as anger flashed across her wife’s cool green eyes before softening as her gaze settled on her.

“Yeah well we don’t always get what we want do we? and you are very much taken!”

A small smile lifted the Mayor’s lips as she squeezed her Saviours hand then willingly followed her out of her former bedchambers and into the empty passageways. 

They both stayed quiet despite knowing that every step they took was closely monitored, nothing they did would be a surprise to the fiend that followed them through the dimly lit halls.

Regina stayed close to her love and despite the situation that they were in found she felt that all was once again right in her world now that Emma was back by her side and looking every part her dashing Saviour.

“I can feel you checking out my ass you know Madame Mayor”

She smirked back at her wife when she glanced over her shoulder and flashed her a lopsided grin that always caused Regina’s heart to skip a beat.

“I wasn’t hiding the fact Sheriff Swan”

She shot back playfully her dark eyes full of mirth.

“In fact when we get home I intend to show you just how much I have missed that cu…”

A loud thud up ahead caused Regina to stop mid sentence and Swan to stiffen as she came to a sudden halt. It was then she realised that the lanterns were one by one and very quickly being extinguished and soon they would be plunged into darkness.

“Stay close. No matter what we stay together. I’m guessing like me that you don’t have your magic here?”

Regina shook her head and swallowed hard before Swan took a deep breath then continued their bid for freedom and slowly began to move forward.

Up ahead two figures stepped forward both clad head to toe in black armour and brandishing swords. They had been instructed not to let anyone or anything pass. The pair had no real thoughts of their own guided only by the voice of their master.

“Emma!”

“I see them”

Swan whispered as she reluctantly let go of her wife’s hand as they both stilled.

“Time to find out if this sword is all that it’s cracked up to be!”

Regina knew that in this god awful realm her authority was zero and that the entire place merely mimicked her former life but that wasn’t going to stop her from trying to summon her magic, it was so very close to the surface that she could almost taste it.

“Be careful Swan. They are not human”

The Saviour let out the deep breath that she had been holding in and nodded her affirmation.

“Stay here. I don’t want you getting hurt”

And with that said she straightened her shoulders and held the sword in a hammer like grip before stepping forward on her left foot and taking a battle ready stance. 

“I don’t suppose you wanna get the fuck out of our way?”

The two dark knights remained silent then after a few seconds they both rushed forward primed and ready to kill.

Despite her bravado Swan was prepared as her first attacker slashed viciously with its weapon and was forced to duck as the blade aimed for her throat came dangerously close to slashing its target. 

Excalibur was light in her grasp despite its appearance and this came in very handy as she quickly dropped to one knee and twirled the blade in her hand before plunging it straight through the knights armoured chest as if it was made from soft butter.

A loud howl of what sounded like pain came from under its helm before it exploded into a million pieces right in front of the Saviours eyes until there was nothing left but a puddle of blackish goo.

Unfortunately there was no time to celebrate as the remaining assailant was already coming at her with its own sword raised high.

Regina’s heart was stuck in her throat as she watched her brave Saviour roll to the side narrowly dodging the tip of a extremely sharp blade before springing to her feet and instantly ready to retaliate.

Even in their darkest hour the Mayor found her body reacting to the sight in front of her, she had never seen anything more beautiful than her wife in protective mode and she couldn’t stop the heat from rising to her cheeks and the blood in her veins rushing between her thighs.

 

It stepped up behind the Queen and before she could register its presence a clawed hand tightened around her throat and squeezed.

“You see the sight of death still excites you your Majesty. The adrenaline it brings the smell and taste of the fallens blood”

Regina gasped her eyes widening as sharp claws dug into the soft skin of her throat. But it didn’t stop her mouth from reacting.

“She excites me nothing more”

She hissed back closing her eyes briefly in disgust to feel its hot breath on the back of her neck. The grip around her throat tightened and to her horror she was pulled back into what felt like a large muscular form.

“One more word from that pretty mouth and I will tear her limb from limb. Is that understood your Majesty?”

Feeling sick to her stomach the Mayor was forced to grab at the hand like thing around her throat to attempt to stop it from cutting off her airway and nodded frantically.

“Good girl”

It hissed licking the shell of her ear before pressing a warm wet kiss to the back of her neck making her shake with unleashed rage.

“Take one last look at your Saviour Regina because the next time you see her she will be unrecognisable”

Unable not to the Mayor struggled against its grasp as she was dragged back along the now pitch black passageway unbeknown to her valiant wife who was still in the midst of battle. It wasn’t until the demon with a flick of its free clawed hand opened a door to the left of them that a strangled cry left her dry sore throat.

“Regina!”

Swans blood ran cold realising for the first time that her soulmate was no longer behind her and very much in danger. With a cry of anger she dodged the remaining dark knights blade putting her behind it then with all the strength she could muster she brought down her sword and effortlessly decapitated the minion.

Before it’s head hit the stone floor beneath her booted feet she took of in the direction of her wife’s cry, her heart hammering hard against her rib cage. If she lost Regina now she might never get her back and that just wasn’t going to happen not whilst she still had a beating heart within her chest.

By the luck of the Gods Emma noticed the door that was now wide open due to the flickering of candle flames and didn’t think twice about entering. She found herself in a fair sized room which contained an ornate looking writing desk along with a similarly styled large bookcase.

She hurriedly looked around and quickly realised that there didn’t seem to be any other way in or out of the room other than the door that she had discovered and was about to leave when a low creaking sound began to come from the bookcases vicinity.

Intrigued she took a step forward then paused as she watched wide eyed as one by one old dusty books were pushed out of their positions by an invisible force where they thudded to the floor with a loud slap.

Swan took a quick step back just as the creaking began to grow louder and suddenly the heavy wooden structure began to shake so violently that it quickly toppled forward and almost crushed her against the desk.

Luckily she had been quick enough to move out of its path and almost cried out in relief as she realised that the bookcase falling had revealed a secret doorway.

With no time to kill she climbed over the fallen furniture and was surprised to find a long dark passageway that immediately gave her the creeps. 

“Regina?”

Her voice echoed off the damp and dingy walls as she picked up speed and disappeared into the inky blackness in search of her wife.

 

Regina had already worked out where she was being taken against her will as she was pushed roughly into the torture chamber that was situated in the depths of her palace, unfortunately she knew it all too well.

The chamber was well lit and for the first time she really saw her captor in its full horrificness. It stood at least six maybe seven feet tall and seemed to morph in and out of a human form then rapidly back to the faceless demon that it really was.

It’s actual body appeared to be that of a well built muscular man but instead of fingers long sharp claws hung at its side.  
It didn’t seem to be able to create a human face in its entirety for where its eyes should have been lay empty dark sockets that bore into her and made her flesh crawl at the sight.

There was no nose but it had a mouth that at present was twisted into a cruel malevolent smile and showed glimpses of sharp jagged teeth. She should have been terrified and most mortals would have been but not Regina. No the former Evil Queen was royally pissed off and had reached her limits.

“You think I could ever want YOU?”

She spat knowing full well that goading it perhaps wasn’t the best idea but it might just buy her enough time for her Saviour to find her.

“Look at you you're a monster!”

Regina swallowed hard and slowly backed away as it made a move towards her flashing its spiteful looking teeth that were made to rip flesh from its bones.

“Would you prefer I look like this?”

It waved a clawed hand and suddenly the Queen found herself looking at her former lover Robin Hood. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes and snort in disgust.

“Really? I don’t go for cowards who rape when they can’t get their own way. I would rather look upon your pitiful face”

The thing threw its head back and roared with a chilling laughter that made Regina swallow hard and take another step backward desperate to create some distance.

“You shattered his dreams of a future with you the second your Saviour tasted your lips. You robbed him of his true love’s destiny Regina and cared little for his feelings. You mortals do so love to inflict pain on each other wherever possible don’t you?”

The Mayor raised an eyebrow surprised at the dissection of her treatment of Hood.

“It was always Emma for me. We just lost our way for a while. I didn’t deliberately set out to hurt anyone not like you and not like him. You can’t have love or any kind of resemblance to it. Your born from evil, conjured up but sad pathetic humans that wanted to rule the world but like you they failed and now they are all dead”

Every word she spoke caused its disguise to drop away until she was back glaring into soulless holes that should have contained eyes.

“I may not have taken your spawns Soul your Majesty but I will have you”

It moved quickly towards her as the words dripped from its lips forcing her up against a damp stone wall. 

“Very soon your Saviour will be here and I will take great pleasure in causing her the greatest suffering that she has ever known”

Regina cowered back as its rancid breath made her skin burn in disgust it was so damn close.

“I may even let her watch as I claim her Queen for my own because you see Regina it’s not really you I want it’s what your body can create for me that I am more interested in”

The former Queen fought to stop the bile rise to the surface as she realised what the demon was implying. It didn’t want her at all, she was merely a vessel to bare its disgusting little monsters.

“Over my dead body!”

She leaned forward hissing into its featureless face and didn’t even flinch when once again it’s clawed hand closed around her throat.

“So be it!”

It hissed back then began to squeeze.

 

It didn’t take Swan very long to realise that the Soul Thief was luring her down into the murky depths of the Evil Queen’s castle and very much using Regina as bait. It worked! She ran down the latest set of cold stone steps almost slipping as she reached the bottom to find herself faced with rows of cages that had once been used to hold captives whilst they awaited the wrath of their Queen.

“Regina?”

Her voice echoed loudly in her own ears and for the longest time only silence greeted her until suddenly low moans from ghosts of the past filled with pain and distress started to seep through the walls growing louder and louder until the awful sound became unbearable.

The floor beneath her feet began to shake and a rack that held a number of swords and axes which would have been used to equip the dark knights that were on guard duty began to rattle violently, all were aimed in her direction before suddenly taking flight.

Emma dove to the floor as the various weapons clattered to the ground around her but thankfully none hit their target. Once again the ground beneath her started to shake much more violently this time and jagged cracks began to appear in the stone.

“Shit!”

She desperately attempted to scramble to her feet but it was too late and she felt the ground part beneath her feet then she was falling into the gaping unknown with a scream of terror leaving her lips.


	27. Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst Zelena has the fright of her life the Saviour faces her final battle with the Soul Thief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys 
> 
> Well due to a really bad bout of flu I shocked myself by getting this chapter finished on time :-)
> 
> I had a blast writing it and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.
> 
> As always a big thankyou for your comments and kudos and please keep them coming.
> 
> We are very near the end of this adventure so hold on tight and enjoy the ride.
> 
> Until next time :-)
> 
> Valk1

CHAPTER 27

Retribution 

Zelena sighed deeply and closed the book that she had been trying to read but after reading the same sentence over and over again she finally gave up.

Nothing had felt right since Regina had fallen pregnant but now the growing gnawing discomfort that had taken up residence in the pit of her stomach told her constantly that something was very wrong.

It had been hours since the Saviour had disappeared through the portal and since then there had been no improvement where her sister was concerned. She still lay unmoving and hooked up to the wretched machine with its constant beep of life. It was getting harder to bare.

The Charmings had been a god send to her basically taking over the care of her daughter whilst she kept a close watch over Henry and his newborn sister.

The thought of the innocent miracle that was currently sleeping soundly in her crib at the end of her mother’s bed brought a smile to the redheads lips, but that smile was tinged with sadness. The poor child had yet to bond with either of her parents and it just wasn’t fucking fair! Hadn’t they all been through enough already?

Sighing again Zelena rose to stretch her long legs, she needed tea or at least what passed as tea within the sterile walls that she had been almost constantly surrounded by for days now. 

Thank god for Snow and her deliveries of home cooked meals and words of hope, something that she never thought she would ever take comfort in. Yet she did and found as the long hours passed by she yearned to hear.

She bent down to check on her blissfully unaware niece and as she stroked her cheek a single tear trickled down her face before she quickly shook away her pain and headed for the door, she had almost reached her destination when suddenly the peace and quiet of the room was disrupted by the shrill alarm of Regina’s life support machine.

The witches heart stopped dead in her chest as the alarm went off alerting everyone in the vicinity that something wasn't right. The insipid beeping was quickly joined by a screaming baby in distress as she rushed to her sisters bedside.

Everything happened so quickly. The former Queen’s body began to convulse and shake violently whilst the screeching of the alarm continued.

“Regina!”

Not knowing what to do and more terrified than she had ever been in her life Zelena slammed her hand down on the alarm that was attached to the hospital bed before racing to the door and throwing it open.

“Help please somebody help me”

She screamed as panic took over and within seconds Whale and his team were pushing her aside whilst she could only stand shaking and feeling more helpless than she ever had before in her life.

 

Swan screamed as she plummeted through nothing but darkness her arms and legs flailing wildly as she went. Even in those terrifying moments she refused to believe that it was the end for her and she was right.

She crashed through something that thankfully sounded like wood splintering before hitting the ground suddenly with an ‘ompf’ as the air left her lungs. 

Emma lay unmoving and face down certain that every single bone in her body was shattered but then in her dizzy haze it dawned on her that there was no pain! Why wasn’t there any pain?

Slowly she rolled onto her back her eyes widening to find herself staring up into the gaping hole that her body had left in the ceiling above her. She shouldn’t be alive and she knew it but then this was hell and frightening the fucking life out of her was perhaps the point.

She slowly sat up relieved to feel the weight of the only weapon capable of ending this shit still in its scabbard and strapped to her back. Once the dizziness had passed Swan slowly rose to her feet and began to take in her surroundings.

Like the dungeon this place was as equally damp and dark except for a few strategically placed candles that caste eerie shadows and it quickly became apparent that it had once been used to torture prisoners.

Swan shuddered at the thought of what atrocities had taken place within the stone walls as her eyes flitted from one rusted torture instrument to another, this most certainly was hell personified. 

Finally she set her sights on a dimly lit archway and headed straight for it as it was the only way out or at least appeared to be, but before she made her exit she withdrew Excalibur from its scabbard and immediately felt its power beneath her icy fingertips and felt the courage soar through her veins.

The silence as she walked through the archway was almost deafening and extremely intimidating to say the least and she soon found herself in yet another chamber but this one was lit more brightly.

The Saviour didn’t see her at first stood as still as a marble statue and facing away from her and dressed in all her regal glory in a tight figure hugging deep red gown.

“Regina?”

The weariness was evident in her voice as she took a step towards the figure that from behind looked so much like her beautiful wife but something felt so very wrong.

“The time has come Saviour”

It was the former Queen’s voice that spoke as the figure slowly turned around to face her soulmate but it became quickly apparent that she wasn’t entirely herself.

Emma gasped in horror and stumbled back to find herself staring into eyes that were as black as night and a distorted rotting face that clearly was her wife’s. The sword held out in front of her was no longer tight in her grip but trembled violently along with the hands that held it.

“What have you done to her?”

She hissed through gritted teeth as she struggled to remain upright. Out of everything she had been forced to witness this was perhaps the worst of it all.

“Join us my darling. It’s the only way now”

Swan shook her head and stumbled back  
a few more steps as a hand was held out to her in offering.

“Regina you can fight this! You have to fight this”

She pleaded as tears stung her eyes and her heart ached within her chest. It was clever she would give it that, taking possession of the very thing she loved would ensure its safety or at least that is what it assumed.

The melodic laughter that left blood red lips resembled the Evil Queen instead of the Mayor Of Storybrooke and in turn reduced Emma’s blood to ice as she moved forward coming towards her.

“Don’t come any closer asshole. I’m not afraid to use this”

The awful laughter quickly faded to be replaced by a sneer that was terrifying in itself. 

“You don’t get it do you Saviour?”

The voice altered back to sounding like the vile demon that it really was as it spat the words at her venomously.

“You may have thought yourself clever by acquiring that cursed sword but don’t you see?”

It moved around Emma as it spoke whilst she followed it with her weapon very much ready to strike.

“To rid the realms of me forever you will have to murder your one true love. Tell me Emma Swan do you have what it takes to cut down your own wife?”

Swan swallowed hard her breath hitched in her throat as the weight of its words sunk in.

“Shall I tell you what I think?”

“Shut the fuck up!”

Emma spat back knowing now that this thing had played its final card and either way Regina would be the one to pay the price.

It laughed again and whilst the blonde watched in horror morphed into a perfect replica of her soulmate. The black eyes replaced by frightened dark chocolate orbs and the rotting flesh now smooth olive skin.

“Help me Emma! Please It hurts so much”

Swan cried out as an invisible force lifted Regina off her feet before she was thrown against the nearest wall where she hung midway up against the cold stone with her arms stretched out as far as they would go.

“Noooo!”

She cried out and without a second thought ran towards her wife but was propelled back by an unseen force which knocked her off her feet.

Bile rose to her throat as Regina started to  
scream as the sounds of a cruel whip that couldn’t be seen sliced into her soft flesh as it hit its victim repeatedly.

With every slap of the whip the former Queens dress was torn apart revealing deep blood filled gashes that quickly covered every inch of skin.

“Would you see your Queen tortured for all eternity Saviour? Do you enjoy her screams of agony? Does it make you wet with need?”

The black eyes were back and staring straight at Emma as she scrambled to her feet hurriedly, as much as she tried to block out its provoking words she was failing miserably.

“Fuck you!”

She screamed back her vision blurred with salty hot tears as she watched her soulmates cheek split open and fill with dark red blood that trickled over her lips.

“Mmmm she tastes good does she not?”

It slowly licked the blood from Regina’s open mouth then grinned manically until  
Swan thought she might just lose her mind. Then suddenly a spark of purple light left the Queen’s fingertips and once again she forced the demon back.

“Use the sword Emma...I can’t f..fight it much longer”

Regina’s face was a mask of pain as she managed to get the words out and as much as she struggled against her invisible bonds she remained pinned to the wall helplessly.

Swan rushed over to her wife trying with all of her might to pull her down to the floor but her efforts were fruitless.

“It’s no use Emma please you have to end this. There’s no other way”

She cried out as her body contorted straining every last muscle in her worn out limbs.

“I can’t hold it back. I love you Saviour never forget that”

Clinging to her soulmates waist Emma sobbed as her heart shattered within her chest into a million pieces. It wasn’t supposed to end this way. They was each other’s one true love, they were supposed to save each other!

“I..I can’t do it Regina. There has to be another way. I can’t lose you. I love you so much”

The unhinged cruel mocking laughter began again and when Swan staggered back she was once again glaring up into the eyes of the Soul Thief.

“How very touching. I knew you would fail her. Your weak like all humans are. You don’t deserve the title of the Saviour. You deserve to suffer and suffer you will just like your Queen”

Unable to look upon it’s disturbing face any longer and with a pain filled howl leaving her dry lips Swan turned away from the demon and at once her eyes fell on Excalibur. She hadn’t even realised that she had let it fall from her grasp.

“I might not deserve the Saviours title you piece of shit”

She rasped darkly whilst bending down to reclaim her weapon.

“But I will save her from YOU!”

She screamed the last word as she span around and hurled the sword expertly at the demon whose wicked smile quickly began to fade.

“God’s forgive me”

Swan dropped to her knees as Excalibur hurtled through the air before effortlessly embedding itself into her wife’s stomach with a sickening thud.

For a few seconds there was a deathly silence and then the demon screeched in pain as a white shining light exploded from within it as the cursed steel worked its magic.

The howling and screeching grew louder as a thick black smoke began to seep from Regina until it formed the shadow creature that they had grown accustomed to whilst her wife’s seemingly lifeless body slid down the wall and into a heap on the blood drenched floor.

A wild wind that came from nowhere whipped around the Saviour as she rose to her feet, she didn’t flinch as the demon screamed into her face and its clawed hands reached desperately for her throat.

It could do no more damage. It may as well have ripped her very soul from her chest. It might be dying as she watched it growing smaller as it began to fade and its shrill cries grew quieter. But it had won. It had taken the very thing that made her life worth living. Her one and only true love!

Then almost like a firework going off within her mind it hit the Saviour like a speed train colliding with another and with restored hope she was running towards her fallen love whilst the Soul Thief became no more.


	28. True Loves Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelena is delt a devestating blow whilst the Saviour faces her worst fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys
> 
> So sorry for the delay I have no excuses other than time just hasn’t been on my side lately.
> 
> Well here we are the final chapter and I would like to say a massive Thankyou for all your support it truly is humbling and very much appreciated.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and just so you know there will be an epilogue to follow. 
> 
> So until then enjoy.
> 
> Valk1

CHAPTER 28

True Loves Kiss

Zelena had worn herself out pacing up and down outside the closed hospital room door. She had watched nurses rush in and rush out but none of them had been willing or able to tell her anything. 

She had debated calling the Charmings but had thought better of it, she couldn’t take a wailing Snow White at the moment not until she had at least something solid to tell her.

Growling out of frustration she slumped down in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs just as Whale exited Regina’s room with an oddly remorseful expression on his face, an expression that put the fear of the gods into the witch.

“How is my sister? What the hell happened?”

Whale lowered his head briefly finding it a struggle to hold the redheads frightened gaze and then took a deep breath before he started to speak.

“I am so sorry Zelena. I did everything I could”

The witch staggered on her feet as the power of the doctors words forced the breath from her lungs whilst Whale rushed forward to take her arm to stop her from falling.

“W..what are you saying? You have one fucking job to do Whale are you telling me that you let my sister die in there?”

Instantly annoyed the doctor let go of Zelena and took a step away from her.

“I did everything possible to save the Mayor's life but in the end her heart just couldn’t take it. I truly am sorry for your loss”

Without thinking the devastated witch had her hand wrapped around the shocked man's throat and was squeezing.

“Get out of my way you fucking imbecile”

She hissed before letting him go and shoving him harshly against the nearest walk. If her sister was dead she needed to see the proof.

The nurse that was quickly and expertly unattaching the various needles and tubes from the still form of her sister immediately stopped what she was doing when Zelena burst into the room looking ready to kill.

“Get your hands off of her and get out now!”

Seeing the dark look on the witches face was confirmation enough that if she didn’t do as demanded there would be hell to pay so the nurse quickly did as she was asked and left swiftly. Left Zelena to the now utter silence that she found she could barely stand.

Her eyes flicked to the life support machine, the cause of the constant noise and she could see that it had been switched off and this brought a rush of realisation and a rush of tears to her eyes.

“This isn’t right Regina. This just isn’t right”

With her face now soaked in tears she tentatively approached the bed and had to force herself to look upon her only surviving blood relative, the woman that after many feuds and pointless battles had become her best friend in the world.

“I should have done more. I should never have let Emma try to save you alone. This is my fault.”

Finally sucking in a deep breath she forced herself to look down on the infamous Evil Queen who looked beautiful and at peace and couldn’t contain the wail of pain that left her lips.

She couldn’t help but think that if Regina had succumbed to the Soul Thief’s fate then so had her Saviour. How was she ever going to explain this all to Henry? and as for the child that was so blissfully unaware of the fact that she had possibly lost both of her parents. What did her future hold now?

“This is such a mess Regina but I promise you that your children, yours and Emma’s will be loved and cared for unconditionally. I will never let them forget just how truly wonderful their parents were.”

Zelena could no longer hold back her utter grief as she sat down on the bed and pressed a kiss to her sisters forehead before laying her head against her shoulder and cried more tears than she ever had in her entire life.

 

Emma fell to her knees besides her wife’s still body struggling to see straight as her tears refused to abate. She glared at the sword that was embedded in her stomach, the same sword that had left her very hands and the anger bubbled up within her like a volcano about to erupt.

This wasn’t supposed to happen! Excalibur was supposed to save them both but instead it had ended her entire world.

With trembling hands Swan gripped the hilt of the sword and cried out as she pulled the blade free from flesh that she worshipped then threw it across the chamber in disgust.

Only then did she force her guilt filled eyes to find the now closed ones of her Queen”s and this time a strangled scream of pure agony left her lips.

Unable to curb her shaking limbs she reached out and cupped her soulmates face and leaned down as close as humanly possible.

“I would die for you Regina in any given circumstance but I can’t live without you not now not ever! So you have to come back to me love...please please don’t leave me I love you so very much”

Praying to any god that might be listening the Saviour sucked in a deep breath before pressing her lips to her wife’s and kissed her softly.

She saw the immediate flash of bright light behind her tightly closed lids and her heart raced but it wasn’t until she felt Regina’s lips begin to move against her own that she dared to open her eyes.

Regina’s eyes flew open her body ridged but immediately began to relax on realising that her love her Saviour was kissing her. Sparkles of coloured light sprinkled down on them both and she couldn’t help but quirk her lip into a small smile at the implication.

Quickly she began to recall the last few moments of her life, the utter pain in her wife’s devastated eyes as she had been forced to hurl Excalibur at her to finally rid the world of the Soul Thief. It had worked! She could remember the vile demon leaving her body as she had taken her last few breaths. They had won.

“You know Saviour I would say that killing your wife is probably grounds for divorce wouldn’t you?”

Instead of the cocky smirk she loved so much the Mayor frowned when terrified green eyes finally opened and a heart wrenching sob left her Soulmates lips.

Tears stung Regina’s eyes as she quickly slipped her arms around Emma’s neck and pulled her in close.

“It’s ok my darling it’s ok. I’m here”

Incapable of forming any words Swan clung to the woman she loved and cried in relief, cried for what their children and herself came very close to losing. For almost a year they had been terrorised was it really over? Had Excalibur truly taken out the demon?

Frowning Swan suddenly pulled back from the Mayor and shakily reached out her hands and began to check her over for any sign of the fatal bloody wound that had been present minutes before.

“Emma darling I’m ok. Your kiss healed me just like I knew that it would”

Regina reassured as she sat up and took the Savior's hands in her own.

“That thing had no idea just how powerful true love really is. It underestimated our love for one another from the very start”

Emma swallowed hard, the whole situation felt dreamlike and she was afraid that at any second she was going to wake and find her wife still dead on the floor.

“Can we please get the fuck out of this hell hole and go home? I don’t think I can ta….”

Before she could finish her sentence a low rumbling started beneath them and grew louder by the second.

“Seriously!”

Swan spat jumping to her feet before helping Regina to hers all the time scanning the floor for the discarded sword.

“We need one of your mirrors. Where's the closest one?”

Gripping her wife’s hand tightly she moved quickly across the chamber and was very happy to find Excalibur glinting in the inky darkness and felt even better once it was back in her hand.

The former Queen thought back to the mirror that had caught her attention just before her Saviour had shown up and everything fell into place and a smile broke out across her face. Finally they were going home.

By the time they had reached Regina’s former chambers the Dark Palace was beginning to crack and crumble around them, the noise was deafening but that was soon to be the last of their worries.

Swan stood in front of the mirror that Regina had led them to all too aware that the ground was beginning to move beneath her feet. She unsheathed Excalibur and gripped it tightly not entirely sure exactly what she was supposed to do.

Regina stayed close itching to literally get the fuck out of hell when her throat dried and with wide eyes she watched as thick black smoke began to seep from the walls and start to take on the forms of her long dead mother and father, then hood came up from the floor grinning as he aimed his arrow right at her heart.

“Swan get that portal open NOW! I’m not in the mood for family reunions”

The tightness in her wife’s voice caught Swans attention and as she turned to face her she felt her heart stop in her chest at the sight that she was confronted with.

“No fucking way. NOT AGAIN!”

She pulled Regina to her just as a clawed hand that was attached to a rotting King Leopold made a swipe in their direction then turned quickly back to face the mirror and with a cry of determination plunged Excalibur into the looking glass where on impact it immediately shattered shards of spiteful glass outward forcing the pair to shield their eyes and stagger back.

Before either one of them could utter a word a strong breeze began to swirl around them. 

“It’s working”

Emma shouted above the infernal noise whilst wrapping her arms tightly around her Queen before the portal opened wide swallowing the mirror whole and leaving a gaping black hole large enough to fit through.

The dark souls around them knowing they were defeated began to scream and howl as they were sucked back into the abyss that they had came from hopefully to never be seen again.

“Let's go home Saviour”

Regina shouted back gripping her wife’s hand and reaching out her other to move a lock of blonde hair from her eyes affectionately.

“I love you Emma Swan”

Emma flashed her wife a lopsided grin then leaned in for a quick kiss.

“And I love you my Queen”

 

Regina slowly opened her eyes not sure at first where she was and had to blink a few times at the brightness of her white sterile surroundings. She realised quickly that there was a weight against her chest and panic began to surface until her eyes dropped to a mop of red hair.

“This is a bit over friendly wouldn’t you say?”

Zelena’s head shot up revealing her puffy red tear stained face and she immediately cried out on seeing her sister staring back at her wearing an amused expression and a raised eyebrow.

“Y...you were fucking dead!”

She cried taking brunettes hands and giving them a squeeze.

“I really thought the Evil Queen had finally checked out”

Smirking Regina despite being exhausted conjured a fireball.

“It will take more than a lame demon to do that”

Regina closed her hand shut distinguishing her magic then began to sit up but soon was slumping back against the pillow as her body quickly reminded her that she had not long given birth.

“Hey take it easy Sis I will go and get Whale you need to be looked over”

About to leave and completely dazed Zelena stopped suddenly and visibly paled.

“Regina where is Swan?”

As if on cue there was a loud crash from outside the door then a nurse screamed followed by the recognisable sound of the Saviour cursing. 

The redhead through open the door and chuckled to see Swan helping a shocked nurse up from amongst what was once a trolly full of newly filled water jugs. They were both soaked.

“I hate god damned fucking portals!”

So relieved the witch rushed towards a momentarily surprised Emma and engulfed her in a hug whilst the annoyed nurse mumble to herself as she stomped off down the corridor to find a cleaner.

“I never thought it would be so good to see you Swan Meat”

“Neither did I. You took your time Saviour?”

Regina spoke softly and smiled as her wife’s now bright green eyes met her gaze and the love between the two woman spoke volumes.

“It’s good to see you too Zelena”

Emma kissed her sister in law on the cheek returning her embrace then whispered something to her that made the redheads face light up.

“Of course. I’m sure you two will need a few minutes to be all disgusting with each other anyway. I won’t be long”

The Mayor raised a quizzical eyebrow as she watched the display then smiled as her wife came towards her.

“And I thought that I was the one who liked to make an entrance”

She teased as Swan sat down next to her on the bed and leaned in close.

“You do it with much more finesse that I ever could sweetheart. You should have seen that nurses face when the portal threw me out of it! I practically landed on top of her”

Regina chuckled throatily as she succeeded in sitting up properly then slipped her arms around her Saviours neck.

“Lucky nurse. I’m a little jealous maybe I should take her heart”

Emma laughed kissing her wife’s chin then her lips where she lingered reveling in the taste and softness that she had missed so much.

“You have my heart my Queen always”

Regina felt sudden wetness on her cheeks and pulled back slightly to see tears running down her soulmates face.

“I am so sorry Regina can you ever forgive me for what I put your through? I know I have failed you as a wife and…”

Swan was cut off by a breathless kiss that left her dizzy and her heart racing.

“You my beautiful idiot have nothing at all to be sorry for. You saved my life. If it wasn’t for your bravery and the fact that you refused to give up on us I would still be in hell with that monster!”

Seeing the protest on her wife’s face the Mayor kissed her again long and slow this time leaving no doubt to how she felt and would always feel about her one true love.

A tap on the door forced them to reluctantly part but when Regina opened her eyes she gasped to see her sister stood in the doorway holding a content and sleeping baby. 

“Sorry to interrupt the love fest sis but I’m afraid this little one can wait no longer to meet her mother”

Regina's hand flew to her mouth to unsuccessfully stifle the sob that was wrenched from her throat as the redhead walked over to the bed and carefully placed her daughter into her arms.

There wasn’t a dry eye in the room as they watched the Mayor take in the sight of her beautiful little girl and with every tear of happiness that fell the Mayors heart doubled in size and filled with the love that only a mother could have for their child. She remembered that very same feeling on first holding Henry in her arms and cried harder.

“Oh Emma she is just perfect look at her”

Swan had manoverred herself on the bed so that she was now sat next to her wife with her arm around her shoulders and was too staring down at her daughter in total awe.

“She is so beautiful Regina she looks just like you”

The baby began to stir in her mother's arms and when her chocolate brown eyes opened they immediately lit up as if knowing all that she had been through to get back home to her.

“Well hello there my beautiful princess I can’t tell you how good it is to meet you at last”

Regina cried as she kissed the baby’s face then felt her love soar as her little hand reached to touch her face and the infant gurgled in delight.

“Oh god’s Henry! Where is our son? Why isn’t he here?”

Zelena rolled her eyes playfully some things never changed.

“Chill out Sis I called Snow and they will all be here soon. Make the most of the peace if I was you before the hysterics begin”

Instantly relaxing the former Queen glanced at her quiet wife and for a brief second was sure she saw a look of guilt flash beneath her green eyes but now wasn’t the time to delve it would keep.

“Darling would you like to hold your daughter?”

Swan perked up instantly and nodded eagerly as her wife carefully placed the baby in her arms.

“She has the Charming chiseled chin and your hair colour darling”

Regina chuckled as her wife beamed with pride.

“She’s going to be a little heartbreaker alright. Ain’t that right kid?”

Regina met her sister’s watery gaze and they both smirked.

“Zelena I can’t thank you enough for everything you have done for us. Thank You will never be enough”

Emma smiled warmly then chuckled at the blush that spread across the redheads cheeks.

“I’ll second that! We wouldn’t have managed without you Zee”

The witch cleared her throat a little uncomfortable with the adoration she was receiving but nevertheless she had to admit it felt good to be the hero and not the villain for a change.

“Yes well that’s what family’s do. There’s no need to get all sentimental about it in fact I need a breather I shall go and fetch you both some refreshments. I won’t be long”

Swan shook her head and chuckled as Zelena made her hasty retreat.

“Just like someone else I know and love”

She teased winking at her wife playfully who in response rolled her exhilarated eyes.

“So I know we discussed various names for the kid but that feels like a lifetime ago. Have you any idea what we should call her?”

Wrapping her arms around her wife’s waist then resting her head against her shoulder Regina gazed down at their child smiling brightly.

“As a matter of fact I think I have the perfect name fit for our little princess”

 

“Come on mom’s what’s my sisters name? I can’t keep calling her monkey face” 

Henry grinned at Regina’s look of indignation as he laid cuddled up next to his parents whilst everyone else oohed and aahed over his siblings every move.

Everything had gone as Zelena had predicted. Snow had cried and cried and cried some more on seeing Regina not only awake and sitting up in the bed with Emma fussing over her at every available opportunity but looking as beautiful as ever and perhaps except for the day she married her one true love the happiest she had ever seen her.

Finally everything was as it should be and their little family was safe and intact. Of course nobody really except for the redhead knew exactly what Emma and Regina had been put through in the past nine months and it would take time for them to both heal and put the horrific ordeal behind them.

Zelena herself had been hurt in the process and it wouldn’t do much to help the little trust she had for anyone who was brave enough to try and capture her heart. But they were alive and her revenge had been sweet.

Snow the ever proud grandmother kissed the little girls forehead before reluctantly placing the wrapped up bundle back in Regina's arms.

“Have you named our princess yet?”

She asked still tearful as she looked from the Queen to her Saviour expectantly.

Stroking her daughter's cheek Regina looked up at her wife and smiled at the silent agreement that passed between them then returned Snows eager gaze.

“Everyone Emma and Henry and I would like you to welcome Princess Olivia Swan Mills to our wonderful family”

Swan chuckled as her mother’s tears started anew whilst Zelena groaned and Regina rolled her eyes skyward before joining her wife in her laughter.

 

The mirror had been stashed away behind some spare chairs hidden out of the way in Regina’s room and had been forgotten about in the duos return.

Nobody noticed the dark mist that suddenly emitted from within it or the two shadowy clawed hands that silently slammed against it in fury from the depths of hell that it now currently resided.

It’s howl and screeches of rage also fell on deaf ears as it failed to escape from its prison. It wasn’t the first time it had been trapped and defeated, but the mirror would only hold it for so long.

It would eventually gain its strength as more dark souls were delivered to its realm and one day when they were least expecting it the Soul Thief would return!

The End

Epilogue to follow...Valk1


	29. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma enjoy some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys
> 
> Well here we are we have reached the end. I am going to miss this fic. I thought our Queen and Saviour deserved some alone time so sorry..not sorry for the smut and fluff to follow.
> 
> A massive Thankyou for all your comments and kudus. It keeps us writers going believe me, even bad reviews make you strive to do better lol.
> 
> So until the next adventure take care and see you all some time soon.
> 
> Valk1

Epilogue 

Swans face fell when she entered the kitchen to Mifflin street to find her sister in law dealing with two hungry toddlers that were covered in what looked like pasta sauce.

“Erm Zelena not that I’m not happy to see you but the plan was you had the kids at your place! I've literally just dropped Henry off at my parents”

The Sheriff put down the bottle of champagne she had just purchased before chuckling when her daughters food smeared face lit up with a toothy grin on hearing her voice.

“Blame your neurotic wife! She decided at the last minute that she would rather I look after Olivia here whilst you two celebrate your anniversary locked away in your bedroom”

Although a little disappointed the Saviour couldn’t help but grin. She had looked forward to some very much needed time alone with her one true love.

It had been three years since the Soul Thief has attempted to destroy their lives and Emma had almost lost Regina and their beautiful baby girl in the process. As much as they had tried to put the nightmare behind them it had still changed them both and left a wound that would never fully heal.

Swan has always been protective of her family but now even she had to admit that she sometimes took it to the extreme as did the Mayor. 

Regina having nearly lost their daughter during childbirth to the demon that had stalked them through the entire pregnancy had developed separation anxiety and now found it extremely hard despite the entire family’s support in leaving Olivia with anyone other that Emma or Zelena and at a push Snow.

“She will get over this Emma. Give her time”

Zelena said as she went between both children wiping their faces clean before kissing them both in turn on the cheek.

“Ok my little munchkins who wants applesauce for desert?”

 

When Emma entered the bedroom she was surprised to find Regina sat up in bed with only a thin cotton sheet covering the delicious curves of her naked body, she looked beautiful! The very sight of her made her breath hitch and her heart ache. She let out a sigh and unconsciously moved towards her.

“I’m sorry darling I did try but I just…”

With an apologetic smile Regina reached out her hand and slid her legs over the side of the bed letting the sheet fall exposing her breasts.

“It doesn’t matter sweetheart”

Emma replied smiling down at her wife as her fingers wrapped around her own. Just that simple touch was everything to her. For a time she had thought that she would never get to be with her Saviour again and the need to feel her body against her own was always quite overwhelming.

“I caste a silencing spell. Olivia is more than happy playing with her Aunt and Cousin which means I get you all to myself for a few hours”

“I don’t deserve you Emma Swan but I’m very happy I have you”

Regina tugged Emma’s shirt from her jeans as she spoke quietly then slipped her hands under the material to feel the soft skin that was hidden beneath.

“Take your shirt off”

She murmured before pressing her lips against smooth skin and smiled to hear her wife’s sharp intake of breath.

Swan closed her eyes as she unbuttoned her shirt and shrugged it from her shoulders whilst Regina unzipped her jeans and pulled them down her legs along with her underwear.

Kicking her discarded clothes to one side Emma threaded her fingers through silky dark hair her breath quickening as her wife’s tongue circled her navel. But as much as she needed to feel that unique sensation continue between her thighs she needed to know for certain that everything was alright.

“Are you sure your ok baby? If you need to talk…”

She paused as teeth suddenly nipped the sensitive flesh just below her navel then grinned as amused dark eyes gazed up at her innocently.

“Am I sure that I need my wife to make love to me? That’s very much a yes”

Emma groaned pulling her love up on to her feet then into her arms loving the feel of her body tight against her own finally skin to skin as she claimed her mouth possessively leaving no doubt of who and where she belonged.

Regina moaned as her sex throbbed with excitement as she moved against the blondes hard taunt body spreading her desire.

Swan bit down on her lip as her mind exploded into a thousand little pieces, she held Regina’s hip with one hand whilst the other explored her breasts leaving them both unsteady on their feet and in need of so much more.

“B..bed Now!”

Regina reluctantly stepped back bringing the Saviour with her but not once breaking the heated gaze between them. The want the need for each other was thick in the air and the Queen wanted all her wife had to give.

“I want to feel you everywhere love”

She murmured pressing her lips against Swans throat whilst bringing her down onto the bed to cover her willing body.

Emma moaned feeling slick heat as she slipped her hips between Regina’s parted thighs and began to rock against her torturously slow.

The Mayor closed her eyes as so many delicious sensations assaulted her at once and ran her hands down her lover’s toned back before sinking her fingers into her muscled backside.

Swan instinctively knew what her wife wanted and was already casting their favourite sex spell as she wrapped her lips around a dark tightening nipple and bit down gently making her love cry out.

“God’s Emma! I love your mouth on my breasts. Feels so good”

Emma hummed in delight. It seemed her love was in a talkative mood and that turned her on even more. 

“That’s is darling…”

Regina rasped arching her back to give more of herself to her lover’s mouth. The offer was accepted eagerly.

“I want you inside me”

Swan gasped to feel her clit begin to harden and extend until the tip of her conjured cock was nudging the inside of her wife’s thigh.

Regina bit down on her lip but failed to stifle her moan as she forced a hand between them and wrapped her fingers around the base of her wife’s hardened flesh.

“Fuck Regina!”

Dark eyes glinted with amusement as she guided her love to where she was most needed.

“That’s the idea Saviour”

She teased flashing a flushed Swan a lopsided grin before raising her hips to encourage her wife to take her.

“Not in the mood for foreplay Madame Mayor?”

Regina growled in frustration at the blondes teasing chuckle then groaned as her clit was rubbed against the magic appendage which in turn made her unbelievably wet.

“What I want Sheriff Swan….”

The feel of a hot eager mouth kissing and licking its way down her body made her forget what she was going to say.

“I know what you want beautiful but first I want you to cum in my mouth”

Before the Mayor could utter any sort of response the feel of her wife’s tongue parting her swollen folds made her cry out.

“Mmmm you taste delicious”

Losing her fingers in blonde curls Regina gave her love all she had to give until  
she was crying out her name and cuming hard as requested.

Swan was painfully hard and had almost cum herself just hearing her wife’s whimpers of pleasure as she devoured her ravenously. She needed very much to be inside of her and was pulling up into her arms not giving her any chance to recover.

Encouraging the very flexible Mayor to straddle her waist she then scooted to the edge of the bed planting her bare feet firmly on the thick soft carpet for much needed leverage.

Knowing how ready she was Regina slipped a hand in between their slick bodies and began to stroke her Swan until  
She was fully erect and about to lose her mind.

“If you keep doing that baby I’m not going to last”

Emma ran her hands down her lover’s back whilst kissing her languidly until they finally stilled on her perfect ass.

“Oh you had better!”

Regina warned nipping at lower lip whilst positioning herself so the tip of her lover’s cock parted her moist folds.

“You don’t play fair your Majesty”

Swan dug her fingers into soft toned flesh then with one hard thrust she was inside her wife. They both gasped then moaned as pleasure overtook thinking.

Slipping her arms around her Saviours neck Regina kissed her hard as she circled her hips slowly at first to take all her lover had to give and get use to the feeling of being so stretched and so full. There was more than enough to keep her satisfied.

“I love you so much”

She murmured breathlessly against moist parted lips as strong hands moved to her hips to guide her body.

“Your everything to me Saviour. You have given me all I ever dreamed of and more”

Emma moaned into their kiss loving the feel of being encased by her Queen’s slick walls.

“God’s I love you too. So fucking much!”

She followed her wife’s rotating hips as she slid effortlessly up and down on her engorged cock her movements getting more erratic with each hard thrust.

Leaning back slightly her dazed green eyes fell to delicious bouncing breasts and she unconsciously licked her lips at the sight.

“Your so fucking beautiful”

Regina threw her dark head back crying out as her stomach tightened and her sex clenched around the cock that moved expertly inside of her.

“Oh fuck baby I’m going to cum”

Swan growled out her pleasure on hearing the term of endearment that was only ever uttered from the Mayors lips during sex and with a sudden need to fuck her hard into the mattress flipped them over not once breaking their stride.

Regina had already started to let go when she found herself on her back with her legs wrapped around her wife’s lower waist as she pounded into her with one hard stroke after another until she was screaming out her name over and over again until she felt Emma stiffen above her.

“That’s it baby cum inside me. I want all you have to give”

Regina buried her face into Swans neck and held her tight as she cried out her release and exploded inside of her before she finally slumped down into her arms both exhausted from exertion.

As harsh breaths returned to normal the couple lay tangled and sated in each other’s arms both idoly caressing heated flesh. It was their favourite place to be and it felt so good.

“That was incredible but I think you broke my cock sweetheart”

Regina chuckled whilst scratching her nails down Swan’s abdomen causing a quick intake of breath then a low groan from her wife as said cock began to twitch back to life.

“Oh I think it’s working just fine my love in fact….”

The Saviour moaned as her wife’s lips followed the path of her nails.

“I am not nearly done with you Saviour”

“Holy fuck Regina!”

She was hard again before her beautiful sexy wife wrapped her lips around the tip of her magic cock and proceeded to give her the time of her life.

 

“Are you ok? Do you want to get up and go and see Liv? Oh and I got us champagne it’s in the fridge if you want me to go and get it”

Regina didn’t want to move, she was currently wrapped around her wife dozing happily in her arms and recovering from yet another round between the sheets.

“I’m more than ok darling and Oliver will be asleep by now. Can we just stay here?”

Emma just smiled kissing the top of the disheveled brunettes head and held her tighter.

“Whatever you want sweetheart is fine by me. Although I am starving. Shall we order in? Eat take out in bed and drink champagne then fool around some more?”

Regina chuckled and pressed her lips against her wife’s throat.

“You know that actually sounds amazing but if you get grease stains anywhere on our silk bedding I will kick your ass from here back to the Enchanted Forest!”

Swan grinned rolling the Mayor onto her back and proceeded to get comfortable between her thighs whilst kissing her way alone her throat until she reached her lips.

“You know it turns me on when you get all feisty Madame Mayor but this Swan needs feeding first”

Chuckling Regina stroked her wife’s face and quickly got lost in her beautiful green eyes. The love she felt for her seemed to emanate from every pour and she never wanted the feeling to ever fade and in that moment she knew she would die before she would lose Emma Swan.

“I love you my darling wife”

Emma felt tears sting her eyes as those words made her heart swell up in her chest and beat a little faster.

“Would you think me insane if I told you that I wanted us to think about having another baby? Minus the demon from Hell of course”

Regina watched as an array of emotions crossed the blondes face before a wide smile broke out.

“Y..you want another baby? Like now?”

Swan sat up bringing the former Queen with her and stared at her in awe.

Regina looked suddenly nervous and lowered her eyes to hide her sudden tears.

“That monster put us through so much Emma! And as much as I love and adore our beautiful little girl I want all the things we missed. I missed the birth of my own daughter and in a way so did you”

Frowning Emma gently lifted her wife’s chin so that their tearful eyes could meet and leaned in and gently kissed each and every tear away.

“I would love to make another baby with you Mrs Swan Mills in fact we can have a whole mansion full of kids if that is what you want”

Dark brown eyes lit up as this time tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks.

“I thought you would be adverse to the idea after everything that happened but I’m so very happy that you want this too. Thank You darling for being you”

Bringing their lips together the former Evil Queen kissed her one true love with all that she was igniting their simmering passions until any thoughts of food were quickly forgotten. 

They made love slowly and late into the night. All the love they felt for one another was translated with heated kisses and cries of delirious pleasure until finally sleep took them both.

Neither saw the sprinkle of coloured magic that fell upon them whilst they slumbered in each other’s arms but their entwined hearts felt it all.

The End.


End file.
